Time to Know
by Liuny
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y por un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! Drarry
1. Prólogo

Time to Know  
  
Sumary: Que pasaría, si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...  
  
Parejas: Draco Malfoy Harry Potter  
  
Advertencia: S-L-A-S-H!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Prólogo  
  
Harry estaba pasando unas vacaciones de lo peor con los Dursley, estaba peleando con su tío, que le estaba gritando ¿Por qué? Por es simple hecho de que le habían dejado un trabajo el cual era, tener lista la cena, haber limpiado toda la casa, y haber arreglado el jardín antes de que ellos llegaran y Harry no había termina todo lo que le habían mandado...  
  
-¿A sí? ¡¿Tú crees que todo lo que me mandaste se hace en cuatro horas?! -Decía un adolescente de dieciséis años bastante salido de sus casillas-  
  
-A mi no me importa tu lo debiste cumplir en ese tiempo así que te quedas sin cena ¡A tu cuarto! –Dijo su tío en tono demandante-  
  
-¿A mí cuarto, sin cena? ¡Que original! –Apuntó el moreno, subiendo rápidamente a su cuarto pero no para quedarse ahí si no ha recoger todas sus cosas y largarse de ahí, cuando hubo terminado bajó y su tío se le puso en medio-  
  
-A no de e aquí no te vas.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus! –Gritó el moreno sin siquiera tener la varita en la mano y su tío salió disparado contra un espejo y este estalló y Harry pudo ver como un humo negro casi imperceptible salía del espejo, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente y se fue ya después de haber caminado lo suficiente se sentó a esperar haber si el autobús Noctámbulo pasaba por allí y abordarlo, se quedaría en el caldero chorreante y nadie se enteraría de que el estaba allí quería pasar unas vacaciones felices y decentes y nadie se lo impediría, el autobús pasó por allí cuando llevaba, como cuatro horas sentado, cuando llegaron a Callejón Diagon- Por favor quisiera una habitación donde pasar una larga temporada hasta el primero de Septiembre para ser exactos –Dijo Harry en tono demandante-  
  
-Si señor por aquí –Dijo Tom el camarero y lo llevó a una de las habitaciones, ese día era su cumpleaños así que se lo pasaría por allí y cuando llegara su lista de año con sus notas compraría sus cosas, este año tenía pensado divertirse y ser el mismo Harry Potter pero con espíritu de auto superación, además para la carrera que quería estudiar, exigía el promedio de los últimos dos años considerablemente altos, así que ¿por qué no esforzarse un poco? Cuando estaba caminando por el callejón Diagon, decidió entrar a una tienda en el callejón Nocturm, que vendían varitas no registradas en el ministerio, y compró muchas cosas en aquel oscuro callejón como libros, un universo en miniatura, ingredientes de pociones entre otras cosas, fulminando con la mirada aquel que se atreviera a decir algo, cuando salió estaba cargado de cosas que nadie debía ver así que las guardó, provando su nueva varita, la cual era muy extraña como todo el, que tenía nucleo de ave de la luz, fue la única que respondió después de vaciar la tienda en su busqueda, y así pasó, cuando llegó su carta sus notas no era como el esperaba había pasado sus dies timos, pero la mayoría con aceptable... ¿en los que destacó? DCLAO con mension por un Patronus Corporeo, Adivinasión en esto Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y Transformaciones... así llegó el final de las vacaciones con un Harry que sabía tanto de artes oscuras como el mismo Voldemort, entre otras cosas lo único que le costaba pero podría con eso "Pociones" cuando llegó a la estación de King Cross, que como era muy temprano se sentó en una butaca pensando que cosas pasarían este año...  
  
TBC... 


	2. Una noche como cualquiera y en la mañana...

Time to Know  
  
Sumary: Que pasaría, si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...  
  
Parejas: Draco Malfoy Harry Potter  
  
Advertencia: S-L-A-S-H!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Cap.1 Una noche como cualquiera y en la mañana ¿¡sorpresa!?  
  
Ya llevaban un buen tiempo de viaje en el Expreso que los llevaría a Howarts...  
  
-Harry, donde estuviste todo este tiempo? –Preguntó un pelirrojo de ojos azules a su mejor amigo-  
  
-En mi casa ¿por qué? –Dijo el moreno haciéndose el que no entendía-  
  
-¿Y lo pasaste bien con esos muggles?  
  
-No, pero bueno ¿para que seguir allá? Ahora estoy aquí ¿no? Así que cambiemos de tema –Dijo el moreno cortantemente-  
  
-Si vieron ¿qué difícil era ese resumen de Snape? –Preguntó la castaña-  
  
-Mierda que difícil 'Mione a mi me faltó... -Decía Ron-  
  
-Yo si lo pude terminar –Dijo el moreno-  
  
-Préstamelo andaaaaaaaaaaaaa –Le dijo Ron a Harry-  
  
-Harry se lo presta y te quito la palabra por todo el año –Amenazó Herm-  
  
-Lo siento Ron... A lo mejor tienes suertes y pociones no es si no hasta el viernes –Le dijo como consuelo-  
  
-Si claro... -Cuando llegaron al castillo, todo estaba como lo dejaron, y todos los años era la misma cosa...  
  
-"Y allí va Dumbledore con su discurso de bienvenida" –Pensaba Harry distraídamente mientras el viejo decía algo sobre la prohibición del bosque prohibido. (N/A:"Prohibición del bosque Prohibido" Ósea...)- "y ahora los mocosos asustados de primero para ser elegido, ¡apurense! Tengo Hambre" –Después del último que resultó ser un Gryffindor, empezaron a comer, curiosamente el profesor Lupin Había vuelto a ser profesor de DCLAO, después de comer todos fueron su sala pero cuando iba a decir la contraseña nadie quería ósea ninguno de los prefecto por que era "Los amo" al final Harry le pidió a Hermione que le dijera la contraseña y este se lo dijo al cuadro de la dama gorda y todos estallaron en risas y Harry solo los ignoró y se fue a dormir total mañana les esperaría un día estresante, A la mañana siguiente el horario era de lo más extraño...  
  
Lunes Martes Miércoles Jueves  
Viernes  
  
DCLAO Pociones Herbología Pociones Astronomia DCLAO Encntmientos Herbología Pociones Astronomia  
  
Adivinación DCLAO Transformaciones CDCM Encntmientos Adivinación DCLAO Transformaciones CDCM H. de la magia  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Almuerzo Almuerzo Almuerzo Almuerzo Almuerzo  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
LIBRE LIBRE LIBRE LIBRE  
LIBRE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Cena Cena Cena Cena Cena  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
-¿Qué demonios es esto 'Mione? –Preguntó Harry extrañado, solo tendrían clases en las mañanas a Excepción de Astronomía que era a las 12:00 a.m. y todas las clases eran con "Slytherin" –  
  
-No lo se Harry pero tengo el presentimiento que nada bueno... -Dijo Ron-  
  
-Este horario es como el muggle... -Apuntó la castaña, se atragantaron con la comida y se fueron a clases cuando llegaron-  
  
-Bueno, es bueno verlos otra vez –Dijo Lupin con una gran sonrisa- Bueno antes de empezar, todo se estarán preguntando por su horario, no van a tener tantas horas libres es que con tanto trabajo que van a tener... pobre los compadezco, bueno se va a realizar un sorteo el cual será para decidir sus pareja de todo el año, así que –Lupin dio con su varita un golpe en la pared donde aparecieron muchos espacios y arriba unas cosas tapadas- okay esto viene así... los Gryffindor's deberán escribir sus nombres en la parte inferior y yo iré destapando cuando todos terminen los nombres y serán las parejas... -Así lo hicieron cuando todo el mundo hubo terminado el profesor se dispuso a quitar los nombres de arriba y las parejas quedaron así- R. Weasley – H. Granger, B. Zabini – P. Patil –Decía el licántropo hasta que- H. Potter – D. Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué, como, cuando donde? -Dijo Harry al ver semejante atrocidad, Malfoy solamente miraba como si acabara de ver al demonio-  
  
-Bueno con respecto a eso que acaba de salir lo lamento chicos, no puedo hacer nada, es la suerte –Dijo Lupin, pensando que había llegado el Holocausto del mundo, cuando todas las parejas quedaron, aunque no todas satisfechas, Lupin continuó- Bueno el primer trabajo que tendrá que hacer este grupo será el de mi materia... -este paró a ver como se trataban todos era un caos esa clase- Oigan a mí no me echen la culpa que esto es idea de Dumbledore-  
  
-"O que raro el vejete come caramelos, inventando cosas tan estúpidas, que creen que son divertidas" –Pensaron Harry y Draco al unísono o a la ¿unmente?-  
  
-Bueno, de lo que vamos a hablar es del primer proyecto que va a tener dos partes, una escrita y una práctica, ok es una exposición, en la cual deben hablar... eso será también por sorteo, como el que acabamos de hacer, y deberán entregar un trabajo escrito, es para quince días, ahora, van a escoger un papelito, y según de lo que les toque tendrán que hablar... -A Harry y Draco les tocó hablar sobre las maldiciones imperdonables, Harry se ensombreció, y Draco alzó una ceja- ¿Pasa algo?  
  
-¿Las imperdonables? –Preguntó Draco de lo más ingenuo-  
  
-Si eso, ¿algo que no entienda señor Malfoy?  
  
-¿Las tenemos que aplicar? –preguntó Harry, no pudiendo creer lo que veía-  
  
-Si pero como a ustedes le tocó ese tema, aquí esto, son los lineamentos que deben seguir no se salgan de ellos cada uno tendrá un papel de esto  
  
-y ¿cuanto tiempo tendremos para realizarlo? –Preguntó Hermione-  
  
-Pues 1 semana –Dijo Lupin esperando el grito-  
  
-¡QUE! –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo  
  
-Si una semana, para los otros proyectos, si habrá más tiempo... -Después de ese pequeño intrincado, pasaron a Adivinación-  
  
-Mis queridos niños, es bueno verlos otro año –Decía Trelawey- Pero tengo una mala noticias, mis soles, se tienen que poner con sus respectivas parejas, si no están en esta clase entonces, se podrán poner libremente pero no si están, mis amores, por favor, se podrían acomodar  
  
-Que DEMONIOS! ¿Todas las clases con Malfoy? –dijo Harry aterrado-  
  
-Te compadezco compañero, trata de no buscarle la lengua –Dijo Ron teniendo el mismo pensamiento de Lupin el fin del mundo-  
  
-Valla, valla Potter, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Dijo Malfoy empezando a pelear con Harry-  
  
-Como siempre tan pequeño tu cerebro, Malfoy –Le dijo Harry, empezando a molestarse-  
  
-Jaja, si claro, si mi cerebro es pequeño entonces tu no tienes –Siguió el rubio-  
  
-Señor Malfoy como iba diciendo hoy vamos a retomar el arte de ver en la bola de cristal, así que por favor, vean la bola, miren en sus confines... -Dijo Trelawey, y Harry y Draco empezaron a ver la bola de cristal, llevaban como 15 minutos mirando la maldita bola y Harry lo único que veía era sombras inconcretas y el rubio, nada en general... pero el moreno alzó una ceja al ver como de nuevo, veía algo, como le había pasado con sus timos, y Sbill se dio cuenta- Si Señor Potter, que ve esta vez –Le preguntó la profesora exaltando a Harry-  
  
-¡¿Que?! –Preguntó Harry volteando-  
  
-Que, que ve Potter que, que ves en la bola –siguió-  
  
-¿Cómo sabe que estoy viendo algo? –Preguntó Harry anonadado-  
  
-Bueno va a decir ¿si o no? –Se empezó a molestar-  
  
-Bueno, no se, se medio distinguen como, dos personas... juntas... ¡¿Besándose?! –Dijo Harry sin entender-  
  
-¿Y es usted? ¿Con otra persona?  
  
-No lo se no, lo veo muy difuso... -Concluyó Harry-  
  
-5 puntos para Gryffindor, por ser el único que de verdad ha visto en la bola –Dijo Sbill- Bueno es todo por hoy, pueden irse, llegó la hora de la comida-  
  
-Que Potter, ¿con quien te estabas besando? –Preguntó Draco riéndose de Harry-  
  
-Que te importa Malfoy... -Dijo Harry-  
  
-Ahora tenemos un vidente. ¡Ahora san Potter se ha metido a vidente! -Siguió el rubio en voz alta-  
  
-Si Malfoy, soy vidente, ¿Por qué? ¿Celoso? –Dijo Harry, mirando como sus palabras hacían efecto-  
  
-Celoso yo te ¿de ti? –Decía Malfoy incrédulo- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Bueno Malfoy entonces deja la L-A-D-I-L-L-A –Y Malfoy se fue llevándose a todo el mundo por el medio-  
  
-¡¡¡GUAO!!! Harry eso fue sorprendente –Dijo Hermione- Lo botaste  
  
-No lo boté no creo que eso le haya hecho ningún efecto –Dijo el moreno sincerándose, cuando salió del comedor, fue a buscar a Malfoy, no iba a permitir que por Malfoy sus notas bajaran, cuando lo encontró- ¿Malfoy?  
  
-A que vienes a joder Potter –Arrastró Malfoy-  
  
-No vengo a fastidiar, necesitamos Hacer un bendito proyectos y por tus peleas de críos no pienso sacar malas notas –Dijo Tajantemente-  
  
-Está bien, en las mazmorras a las 5 de la tarde mañana, y ahora lárgate molestas –Apuró el rubio-  
  
-"Esto me pasa, por querer ser amable" –Dijo el moreno alejándose-  
  
-"Será curioso trabajar con Él, hacerle la vida imposible me va a pagar todas las que me debe –Pensó Malfoy, con una sonrisa en la cara-  
  
Al día siguiente, tuvieron pociones que más, Malfoy haciendo que al pobre de Harry le bajaran, después encantamientos, donde Draco tenía un mínimo de dificultades y Harry, nada a el simplemente le salían de la nada... pero no se burlaba en una de esas dijo-  
  
-Annn... Malfoy... está moviendo la varita mal –Dijo Harry tratando de ayudar al rubio, pero hubiera sido mejor, no haberlo hecho-  
  
-Y a ti que coño te importa ¿qué ahora te vienes a burlar? –Dijo Malfoy molesto-  
  
-"Eso me pasa por querer ayudar, ya Harry deja de amargarte la vida por el imbécil de Malfoy" –Se reprendió Harry mentalmente, cuando tocó DCLAO todos estaban trabajando en el proyecto pero a Harry se le estaba haciendo muy complicado, eso de las imperdonables, como explicar que el ya las sabía hacer- Malfoy, ya van espérate un momento... es que...  
  
-¿Que demonios quieres ahora? Potter –no ves que estoy haciendo esto- eres una ladilla andante.  
  
-¡Malfoy! ¡Lamento molestarle su alteza! –Dijo Harry ya totalmente harto- ¡¡¡pero te estás echando la tinta encima Malfoy!!! –En ese momento el rubio miró y de verdad se le había caído-  
  
-Purgare -Dijo Malfoy y la túnica quedó como nueva, en eso sonó el timbre y Harry dijo-  
  
-¡DE NADA MALFOY! –Y salió pensando en que iba hacer a las cinco con el ego del rubio, bueno cenaron y Harry pudo controlar su humor, pero eran como un cuarto para las cinco y Harry decidió llegar temprano para no buscarle la lengua al rubio, cuando llegó al sitio de encuentro ya Malfoy estaba ahí-  
  
-Llegas tarde ¿qué no tienes reloj? –Dijo Malfoy empezando con el taquiti taqui-  
  
-No llego tarde... estoy justo aquí –ahora a lo que vinimos ¿¿donde vamos a practicar?? ¿Alguna idea?  
  
-¿Por qué eso lo tengo que pensar yo? –Dijo Harry tratando de no dejarle en el piso de la tanda de coñazos que le iba a meter- no se elige tú...  
  
-Está bien, ven sígueme –Dijo y se lo llevó a la sala de los menesteres, donde pidió un cuarto para hacer la exposición-  
  
-¿Qué es este cuarto? -preguntó el rubio ¿Sorprendido?-  
  
-Es el cuarto de los menesteres... Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hacemos primero? –Dijo cerrando la puerta-  
  
-Primero, lo primero, ¿sabes hacer las imperdonables? ósea me explico para tu cerebro –Dijo Draco y Harry apretó un puño y lo trató de ignorar- ¿Qué si las puedes sacar de tú varita?  
  
-Malfoy no soy estúpido y qué ¿quieres probar si las se hacer o no? –Dijo Harry a la defensiva-  
  
-¿Si o no? –Dijo el rubio empezando a perder la paciencia-  
  
-Si –Dijo el moreno bajito-  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Que, si Malfoy demonios aparte de imbécil, ¿sordo? –Dijo Harry-  
  
-¿Quién lo diría? El gran san Potter, sabe usar las imperdonables –Dijo Draco sarcásticamente y Harry se sonrojó el nunca decía sus habilidades por esa misma razón- Bueno hagamos el trabajo escrito que es lo más tedioso –Decía el rubio elegantemente-  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-Bueno, entonces vamos a la biblioteca.  
  
-¿Para que?  
  
-¿Cómo que para que? Potter serás idiota –Dijo el rubio-  
  
-No soy idiota te traje para acá expresamente para no tener que salir... aquí conseguiremos todo lo que sea necesario, por algo es el cuarto de los menesteres... si le das un vistazo a la sala, está totalmente adecuada para practicar lo que quieras hasta maniquís que se mueven para practicarlas...  
  
-Hasta que algo bueno sale de ti –Y Harry volteó los ojos y empezó por un libro que decía en grande "Las Imperdonables"  
  
-¡Que original! –Dijo Harry irónicamente, y así empezaron, se habían dividido el trabajo en una parte y media ósea la mitad el cual consistía en la primera parte la introducción, definiciones y usos, que le tocó a Harry, en la segunda, Aplicaciones magos conocidos por usar estás y una pequeña reseña, la mitad para Draco la mitad para Harry y la tercera, consecuencias, malos usos y conclusiones para Draco, así que esta noche deberían terminar el proyecto para después plantear el problema decidieron irse a sus salas comunes y tomaron unos libros de allí y se fueron cuando Harry llegó a la torre se puso hacer el trabajo de mal humor cuando sus amigos se les acercaron-  
  
-Amigo, ¿cómo fue tu martirio? –Preguntó Ron preocupado-  
  
-Si Harry como te fue me imagino que horrible –Le secundó la castaña-  
  
-Cuando menos a un consenso llegamos –Dijo Harry, pensando que no había sido tan malo como el hubiera creído- la mitad para cada uno, por el trabajo escrito en donde veo el problema va hacer en la repartición de la exposición...  
  
-Pobre, cuando menos alguno de los dos sabe aplicar las imperdonables ¿no? –Dijo 'Mione preocupada de lo que Harry fuera a responder-  
  
-Déjenme terminar esto, y después hablamos ¿si? –Dijo el moreno suplicante- no quiero buscarle la palabra a Malfoy... pues en los días pasaron hasta el viernes que es el otro ensayo...las clases, como normalmente pasaron, Draco peleándole a Harry cualquier tontería y este sintiéndose cada vez peor, el rubio no lo había ni dejado comer cuando ya estaban en la sala Harry sentado en el piso de mal humor por que no había podido almorzar, decentemente en dos días-  
  
-¡Ya Potter no te pongas a llorar por que no almorzaste! –Dijo el rubio empezando el a molestarse- bueno tengo una idea de cómo puede ser, es basado en el trabajo, tu dices la primera parte, los dos la segunda, y yo termino con la tercera, y con respecto a la parte práctica, pues tu harías la Imperius yo la cruciactus y después haríamos los dos el avada para terminar –Dijo como forma definitiva-  
  
-¿Puedo objetar algo?  
  
-¡no! ¿Por qué?–atajó el rubio-  
  
-Por que es un trabajo en equipo, me tienes que dejar hablar, aparte de que me quitas el poco tiempo libre que tengo, no me dejas opinar, eso no es justo sabes.  
  
-Que vas a decir que tu haces la imperius los dos la cruciactus y yo la avada –Dijo el rubio tajantemente- No me vas a dejar ese chasco a mi solo –Dijo este mosqueado- Que te da miedo el avada Kedavra? Uhhhh pobre... -Harry estaba del color del cabello de Ron, esa era la verdad el no quería usar el A. K, eso lo dejaría en pésimo estado, pero muerto antes de decírselo a Malfoy-  
  
-¡Claro que no! –Atajó el moreno-  
  
-Aja si claro Potter –Bueno Draco era el que dirigía lo que hacía Harry, y siempre le encontraba algo mal al moreno, que si eso no se dice así, que si parate bien, no gesticules así, nunca un complido- Potter, llevas diciendo la última media hora, Lenstugis, es Lentukis! Potter LEN-TU-KIS!  
  
-BUENO MALFOY LAMENTO ¡NO SER PERFECTO! –Dijo Harry ya harto de los comentarios del rubio- ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO! ¡ENTIENDES HAR-TO! ME VOY, ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS! –y salió de allí maldiciendo, cuando llegó a la sala común sus amigos se le acercaron a calmarlo la que estaba todo rojo de la cólera-  
  
-Harry, Harry ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así? –Dijo Hermione acariciándole la espalda para que se calmara-  
  
-Amigo que te hizo el maldito de Malfoy –Dijo Ron, preocupado por el moreno-  
  
-Ya no puedo más es el colmo ósea es ¡¿Qué no se que demonios quiere?! –Dijo Harry volviéndose alterar- Potter LO ESTÁS DICIENDO MAL NO ASÍ NO, NO LO DIGAS ASÍ! ESTOY HARTO! –Se levantó y se metió en su cama tirando los doseles de una-  
  
-Pobre, ósea pero es que eso ni yo lo podría soportar –Dijo 'Mione preocupada por su amigo... mientras en la sala común de Slytherin-  
  
-"Así que te sensible ¿eh Potter?"-Pensaba Malfoy, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro- "bueno espero que esto te sirva de lección, pero esto es solo el comienzo ya verás cuando venga el proyecto de pociones, te voy a dejar con el autoestima en el suelo" –Pensaba Malfoy-  
  
-"Malfoy quiere acabar con mi integridad, física y mental, y yo ahora lo único que quiero es llorar... Sirius ¿Por qué demonios me dejaste con esta pesadilla de mundo?" Dijo comenzando a llorar- "Demonios" silens -Dijo el moreno para que nadie lo escuchara y empezó a mal decir y a llorar a todo pulmón, a las diez llegaron todos a la sala común y Harry seguía llorando pero con sollozos tranquilos, Le ardían los ojos-  
  
-Harry ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Ron, pero no hubo respuesta por parte del moreno así que optó por irse a dormir, a Harry pareciera que el sueño hoy no iba a llegar a el, así que pasó toda la noche llorando y dando vueltas en la cama pensando que mañana el día sería fatal... todo el día con Malfoy y el es trasnochado, ¿que mejor combinación? Como a las seis de la mañana Harry logró conciliar el sueño, no habían pasado ni dos horas cuando Ron llamó a Harry para ir a desayunar, y cuando este descorrió la cortina y el moreno abrió los ojos Ron le dio lástima haberlo despertado-  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ron no ves que es sábado? –Dijo el moreno con unas grandes ojeras, pálido y con los ojos hinchados-  
  
-Harry, anmnn, pero tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch dentro de una hora –Dijo Ron-  
  
-Maldito entrenamiento ¿crees que tengo ganas de montarme en una escoba... a buscar una minúscula pelota? –Dijo Harry molesto-  
  
-no, Pero igual arriba, tu eres el capitán ¿no? –Le dijo Ron jalándolo y llevándoselo a rastras al baño y ahí lo metió al agua fría con todo y Pijama después con un Harry en pésimas condiciones, y un equipo a toda marcha... Harry se las apañaba muy mal tratando de coordinar al grupo así que cuando se hicieron las doce el moreno tubo que detener el entrenamiento, ya que no podía más con un encantamiento guardó las pelotas, y se fueron a almorzar, después de eso no le quedó otro remedio que ir a encontrarse con su pesadilla-  
  
-Se puedes saber ¿por qué llegar tarde Potter? –Le dijo Malfoy empezando con la cantaleta de todos los días que practicaban-  
  
-Mira Malfoy, Hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer, hoy no estoy para tus comentarios... pasé una pésima noche aunque eso a ti te eso no te importe, así que hagamos el ensayo final y déjame la tarde en paz.  
  
-Huyyy que ¿estás en tus días? Potter –Dijo Malfoy aunque veía lo suficiente mal al moreno para sentir lástima no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil-  
  
-No Malfoy, simplemente, no tuve una buena noche, vamos a hablar de mi ¿o practicar? –Se pusieron y que a practicar, eso era has sentir todo lo más que puedas a Potter-  
  
-Potter, ¿podrías concéntrate en lo que haces? –Dijo Malfoy que era como la quinta vez que el moreno rompía algo por lanzar la crucio a otro lado-  
  
-Eso intento ¿sabes? –Dijo Harry sentándose en una de las sillas y sacando una tabla de chocolate y comiéndose un pedazo, Draco también estaba cansado y eso que el si había dormido toda la noche, así que optó por sentarse y darle una tregua al moreno- Toma –Le ofreció un poco de chocolate, pero este lo miró extrañado- No lo eh envenenado, lo puedes tomar... Te hará sentir mejor... -Y el rubio tomó el chocolate y lo mordió, y de verdad se sentía bien... era el mejor chocolate que había probado- Los hace el profesor Lupin...  
  
-A ¿sí? –Dijo el rubio extrañado-  
  
-Si, el me los da mensualmente, dice que yo debo comer demasiado chocolate, como no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces me da baja de azúcar –Dijo metiéndose otro pedazo y dejándole lo que sobraba al rubio, entonces se levantó- me voy, no tiene ningún caso, que yo siga mandando cruciactus, a todos lados menos al que debo darle, y se fue dejando a un rubio pensativo-  
  
-"Y ahora ¿a este que le dio?" –Pensó Draco, Harry le había hablado de su vida y le había dado algo para que se sintiera mejor? – Esto es muy extraño –Dijo en voz alta y terminó el chocolate y lo votó en una papelera cuando salió del cuarto, Harry estaba tratando de dormir pero no podía... En eso entraron Ron, Hermione, Seamus y Deam hablando animadamente cuando vieron a Harry-  
  
-¿Oye estás mejor? –Preguntó la castaña-  
  
-No, pero lo puedo superar –Dijo Harry mirando el techo-  
  
-Valla, chamo, no sabríamos que hacer si nos hubiera tocado Malfoy como pareja –Apuntó Seamus, sentándose en la cama al lado de Harry-  
  
-Eso debe ser una locura –Siguió Deam- Un total desquicie  
  
-Harry que hiciste tu para ¿qué te sucediera eso? –Dijo 'Mione-  
  
-Pues creo que... -Dijo Harry haciendo memoria y de repente abrió los ojos y se acordó de aquel accidente con un espejo- Si hay algo pero son supersticiones muggles...  
  
-¿Qué Harry? –Apremió la castaña-  
  
-Un espejo, yo rompí un espejo en una de mis peleas con mi tío...  
  
-¿Un espejo? Dime Harry viste un humo salir de aquel espejo –Preguntó su mejor amigo, temiéndose lo peor-  
  
-Si pero lo ignoré completa y olímpicamente... -Dijo Harry acordándose-  
  
-Cuando lo siento mi amigo, siete años de mala suerte, por que no reparaste el espejo, ¡si hubieras hecho eso no se te cumpliría eso! –Dijo Ron con mala cara-  
  
-¿Y no hay una solución? –dijo Harry comenzando a exasperarse-  
  
-Si la hay –Dijo 'Mione-  
  
-Cual –Preguntaron todos al unísono-  
  
-Pues según dicen, "Si consigues el amor y este correspondido está, la maldición a de pasar, sin pesar" –Dijo 'Mione- Como dicen, "el que al juego gana, en el amor falla"  
  
-Ósea que te tienes que enamorar de alguien, ¿¡Harry te gusta alguien!? –Dijo Ron mirándolo con mala cara-  
  
-No Ron no me gusta nadie –Dijo Harry-  
  
-Tus preferencias –Dijo 'mione- Ósea hombres o mujeres  
  
-¿Qué ustedes nunca me escuchan cuando hablo? Bisexual –Dijo Harry sin una pizca de pena-  
  
-¿Eres Bi? -dijo Seamus interesado-  
  
-¿Algún problema? –Apuntó Harry tajantemente-  
  
-No "así que tengo oportunidad, bueno empecemos con mi primera fase de mi plan conquistar a Harry Potter" Ninguno –Dijo Sonriéndole-  
  
-Bueno, te tendrás que calar tu mala suerte Harry –Dijo 'mione- Hasta que te enamores y te correspondan...  
  
-O simplemente espera a que pasen siete años –Dijo Ron y Harry le lanzó una almohada en la cara...  
  
-"siete años de mala suerte, no creo, ¿qué más me puede pasar?" –Pensó Harry y esos pensamientos, se durmió.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el lunes... y todos estaban estresados por la exposición, nadie comió casi nada, y antes de tiempo todos estaban en el salón, el cual no había pupitres, con un montón de cosas raras, cuando Lupin entró se rió todos estaban pálido, Hasta Malfoy estaba asustado pero no lo demostraba, el profe les había explicado que por sorteo iban a saber quien era el primero, el segundo y así sucesivamente, cuando le tocó a Harry, este cedió el honor a Malfoy que lo hizo peor les salió de primer lugar, así que empezaron a preparar todo habían traído unas láminas que colgaron mágicamente, y tenían fotos de Salasar Slytherin, Voldemort y otros magos allí...  
  
-Bueno, nosotros somos el grupo uno, Draco Malfoy y yo Harry Potter y le vamos a Hablar sobre las Maldiciones imperdonables, ¿Qué son? Pues son maldiciones, que controlan, Dañan y matan, por ende son penadas con cadena perpetua en Azkaban... -y así siguieron, después Draco y después otra vez Harry...-  
  
-Bueno, Ahora en la parte, Práctica –Dijo Draco con el corazón en la garganta- Harry les hará la Imperius yo La cruciactus y los dos terminaremos con la Avada kedavra –Esto tenía que ser rapido, habían dicho mucho, "Voldemort" "Slytherin" y cosas feas la gente estaba traumada... Draco apareció a tres cuerpos sin vida, Harry tomó la palabra-  
  
-Esos son maniquís creados por nosotros, como pueden ver se mueven y todo pero no son reales no se preocupen... Así que salgamos rápido de esto –Dijo Harry. Y el primer muñeco se acercó, habían decidido hacer algo gracioso para que lo otro no afectara tanto- ¡Imperius! –Siguió el moreno y el rayo salió disparado al cuerpo que se dejó de mover- Has como un mono y baila ballet –Dijo y así que hizo, todos habían estallado en carcajadas generales, y se habían relajado mucho. Lupin solamente con eso podía ponerles el cien y más pero los dejó para ver como iban hacer para calmar la euforia general cuando usaran la avada-  
  
-Bueno ahora el cruciactus... -y el segundo cuerpo vino y ahora todos estaban expectantes- ¡Crucio! –Y el muñeco estaba retorciéndose y gritando en el suelo-  
  
-¡Basta Draco! –Dijo al ver que el muñeco había gritado, Harry le bajó la varita y todos estaban aterrados- ¿Por qué demonios el muñeco gritó?  
  
-No lo se, terminemos con esto... -Harry y Draco Volvieron a apuntar con sus varitas-  
  
-Quien no quiera ver esto, no lo tiene que ver... -Dijo Harry-  
  
-Ehh Eh! Nada de eso, esto va a salir en el examen así que se lo aguantan –Dijo Lupin-  
  
-Como deseen –Terminó Draco-  
  
-¡AVADA KEDAVRA! –Gritaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, Mcgonagall y Snape pasaban por ahí y al oír eso, entraron rápido al salón y vieron los dos rayos verdes que traspasaron a los muñecos y los dejaron muertos en el piso con los ojos abiertos.... Algo horripilante... hasta para Snape-  
  
-Bueno gracias por su atención, esto es todo... -Dijo Harry por lo bajo, al ver la cara de todos, estaban choqueados... no creían lo que acababan de ver- ¡Evanesco! –Y todos los cuerpos desaparecieron-  
  
-¡Finite encantem! –pronunció draco y todos los pergaminos desaparecieron, Harry estaba pasando por los puestos de todos dando mini chocolates, que habían comprado-  
  
-Se puede saber ¿qué demonios pasó aquí? ¡Dos alumnos usando las imperdonables! –Dijo Mcgonagall furiosa-  
  
-Minerva, esta es la exposición de las imperdonables –Dijo el licántropo aceptando el chocolate que le ofrecía Harry-  
  
-¿Y le tocó justo a Potter y a Malfoy? –Dijo la subdirectora, un poco confusa-  
  
-Fue por sorteo y fue lo que salió.  
  
-Levante la mano ¿Quién más sabe hacer las imperdonables? –Pero nadie alzó la mano- Potter, Malfoy, vengan conmigo... -Y lo sacó del salón, junto con Snape que no Había dicho nada, ¿Potter sabía usar las imperdonables y no era capaz de hacer bien una poción de risa?-  
  
TBC... 


	3. Segundo proyecto ¡CDCM! ¿De excursión?

Time to Know

Sumary: Que pasaría, si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...  
  
Parejas: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
  
Advertencia: S-L-A-S-H!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...  
  
Disclaimer: Pues, nada con fines de lucro y todo de Rowling  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------**Cap.2 Segundo proyecto ¡CDCM! ¿De excursión?**  
  
En el despacho del Profesor Severus Snape, tenemos a un Harry sentado en una silla sudando frío apretando muy duro las agarraderas de la silla, a Malfoy parado recostado en la pared con cara de fastidio a un Snape, escudriñándolos y Mcgonagall iba a empezar su discurso...  
  
-Potter, Malfoy, se puede saber, ¿Dónde aprendieron a utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables? –Dijo Minerva furiosa, pero ninguno respondía, Harry estaba demasiado asustado y Draco, demasiado fastidiado- No me piensan responder, ¿ustedes saben con lo que están jugando? ¿Saben la responsabilidad que acarrea poder usar semejante poder? ¿¡Qué no piensan decir nada!?  
  
-Profesora... -Dijo Harry dudando en lo que iba a decir-  
  
-¿Si? Potter.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Qué quiere que le digamos?  
  
-¿Cómo que, quiero que me digan? ¿Dónde demonios la aprendieron? ¿Hace cuanto que la saben realizar?  
  
-Hace cuatro años –Dijo Malfoy ya hostinado, mientras más rápido contestara más rápido saldría de allí-  
  
-¿Y usted Potter?  
  
-Pues, la Imperius en cuarto, la cruciactus en quinto junto con la Avada Kedavra... -Dijo el moreno dudando-  
  
-¿Y donde?  
  
-No tengo ni la menor idea... -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-  
  
-¿Qué nos van hacer? –Dijo Malfoy ya harto-  
  
-¿Qué más saben hacer?  
  
-Hay profesora, sea más clara, ¿hacer? Pues montones de Hechizos, maldiciones entre otras cosas... -Dijo el rubio que juró que si Potter no decía nada lo iba a desollar-  
  
-¿Qué ahora también me van a decir que son animagos? –Dijo Mcgonagall esperando una respuesta-  
  
-Pues... -Dijo Dudando, Harry estaba indeciso el no quería decir nada de su animagia, ni siquiera sabía porque no lo quería decir...-  
  
-O me dicen o los tendré que castigar...  
  
-Hay demonios que quieren que diga –Explotó Harry- Que soy medio vidente, animago, tengo una conexión con Voldemort que no me deja vivir, que puedo usar magia negra con tan solo desearlo, puedo hablar parsel y se el idioma de las heridas, que soy mitad Gryffindor y otra Slytherin... Por ser su heredero de sangre y quien sabe cuantas cosas más que aún no me entero –Ya harto, sabía que eso le iba a costar caro pero era mejor afuera que adentro- ¿me puedo ir? O ¿hay algo más que quieran saber...? tengo hambre... -Todos estaban, con la boca abierta, ni Snape pudo mantenerse sereno.... –Bueno... -siguió Harry bajito, y mirando el suelo, de color fucsia al ver la cara de todos- el hecho de que yo no ande gritando a los cuatro vientos y mareas lo que puedo hacer... no significa que no pueda...  
  
-¿Sabe todo lo que acaba de confesar aquí? Potter –Dijo Mcgonagall no pudiendo analizar, toda la información del chico de oro-  
  
-Pero si no es la gran cosa, Profesora, ¿¿¿¿me puedo ir???? Tan difícil es de creer que yo pueda hacer todo eso?  
  
-No Potter, si ya pueden retirarse –Dijo Sentándose y Harry y Malfoy salieron a la carrera de allí- ¿Se puede saber que hace ese niño en sexto año?  
  
-Es pésimo en ¿pociones? –Dijo Snape-  
  
-Tendremos que andarnos con cuidado, si quien tu sabes lo encuentra, y lo vuelve de su lado, será nuestro fin –Dijo minerva abatida-  
  
Mientras con Potter que estaba en lago, debatiendo entre me meto en el lago y veo cuanto tardo en ahogarme o me voy a la torre de astronomía y me dejo caer... Malfoy estaba también en el lago, con la única diferencia que el estaba tranquilo y mirando el paisaje, sin prestarle atención a nada, hasta que sintió que Harry dio un paso hacía adelante...  
  
-Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios tiene pensado hacer, Potter?  
  
-Si, nada que te importe Malfoy... -Dijo Harry mirando el lago y poniendo sus dos manos en sus caderas, Harry estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, delineando su cuerpo, con unas cadenas plateadas colgándole, una camisa blanca con un dragón negro cruzándole toda la camisa, dejando ver su torso plano y unos músculos bien definidos, aunque un poco femenino, el pelo negro, totalmente desordenado, sus gafas habían cambiado, ahora eran de pasta negra verdosa que hacían resaltar sus ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, aún más brillantes que estas- ¿Qué tanto vez Malfoy? –Dijo Harry volteándose rojo por como se le había quedado mirando Draco-  
  
-El lago –Le respondió rápidamente el rubio al verse descubierto-  
  
-Aja –Dijo y se alejó de allí a su sala común, Tal vez le debía una a Malfoy, si no estuviera ahogándose en el lago como lo había pensado, Malfoy lo seguía mirando-  
  
-"Mierda, Potter tiene un culo... un momento" –Dijo Draco cayendo en cuenta, de que había pensado- "¿Qué Potter que? Me estoy volviendo loco, necesito despejar la mente antes de que esto pase a mayores..." –Cuando Harry llegó a su sala común, se sentó en una butaca, estaba más confundido que antes, o sea, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, lo estaba mirando ¿lascivamente?... –  
  
-"Malfoy, definitivamente, quiere acabar conmigo de todas las formas y sentidos posibles, pero quedárseme mirando de esa manera, ¿Qué le pasará? (N/A: niño que 'quedao eres... ¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo?) –Pero sus divagaciones llegaron hasta allí por que llegaron sus amigos muy abrazados y rojos... y se acercaron donde Harry-  
  
-¿Y que pasó? Cual fue el castigo, mi compañero del alma... -Dijo Ron-  
  
-Pues, no hubo castigo y fue bastante extraño lo que me acaba de pasar –Dijo el moreno tratando le asimilar lo que ocurría sin mucho éxito así que decidió dejarlo como estaba- Y ustedes que más que cuentan, no me digan ¿Qué por fin son novios? –Dijo Harry pícaramente-  
  
-Amm..p...pues... eso... -Decía herm balbuceando-  
  
-¿Cuándo fue? Cuéntenmelo todo con detalles.  
  
-Bueno, estábamos en la biblioteca... trabajando en el segundo proyecto, a por cierto, ten es tu trabajo junto con Malfoy -entregándole unas pocas hojas encuadernadas- y bueno... este... a 'mione se le cayó uno libros y todo lo demás los dos nos caímos nos besamos y lo demás son cosas sin importancia.  
  
-Los felicito... ya era hora cinco años enamorados y nada –Dijo sonriendo y leyendo el pergamino- ¿CDCM? (N/A: Cuidados de Criaturas mágicas) –Había que encontrar un animal acuático y hacer como una especie de libro describiéndolo, era- ¡Todo el año! ¿Cómo es eso?  
  
-Si es el único proyecto de esa materia, Hadgrid nos va a sacar de excursión, para encontrar los animales en un campamento, viene con dos permisos adjuntos, tus padres o representantes lo tienen que firmar...  
  
-Aja y se puede saber, que representante tengo yo que me pueda firmar ¿este coso? –Preguntó Harry- ¿y si no me lo dan?  
  
-Pues te quedas sin tu animal –Dijo Ron rápidamente-  
  
-A ¿si? Gracias Ron me estás ayudando en grande, no lo hagas así que me atosigas –Dijo Harry irónicamente-  
  
-Bueno, anda y pregúntale a Mcgonagall a ver como se va arreglar ese problema...  
  
-A ella le acabo de dar yo un susto de muerte no creo que quiera verme.  
  
-Pues anda con Dumbledore, no creo que te lo niegue, además es tu nota... pero tiene que ser ya por que el paseo es este fin de semana partimos el viernes después del partido de Quidditch –Culminó Herm-  
  
-Si allá voy... -Dijo Harry, cuando llegó a la oficina se puso a inventar contraseñas que resultó ser ¿Panquecas de anchoa? –"Ese viejo ¿no se le puede ocurrir otra cosa?" –Pensó Harry mientras entraba, encontrándose con Fawkes (N/A: el fénix de Dumbledore, no se como se escribe) que se le puso en el hombro cantando después apareció Dumbledore ofreciéndole caramelo y diciéndole que para que era bueno, este le explicó la precaria situación, pero Dumbledore solo agarró el papel y lo firmó alegando, de que era su nota, Harry salió de allí totalmente, anonadado eso fue demasiado fácil después fue a la tarea de buscar a Draco Malfoy, lo encontró en un pasillo hablando con Zabini de algo que pensó mejor lo ignoro-  
  
-Toma Malfoy, es el segundo proyecto... manda la autorización a tu casa, y léete eso no te quito más tu tiempo, me voy –Entregándole los papales y dejando al rubio con una ceja en suspensión-  
  
-¿Qué es esto?  
  
-Es el segundo proyecto, El semi-Gigante ese nos va a llevar a un campamento, para buscar un animal el cual tenemos que cuidarlo todo el año, y hacer como un libro... -apuntó Zabini de mala gana- salimos el viernes después del partido Gryffindor contra Ravenclow...  
  
-Ah –Bueno, las clases siguieron como siempre, atiborrándolos de deberes, a diestra y siniestra, no habían dormido bien, Tampoco comido... más el proyecto, que cuando menos una foto debían de tener, para poder encontrarlo y los animales eran de lo más raro, Harry y Draco estaban en la biblioteca, y lo único que habían encontrado del maldito animal, era que hacía y como se llamaba, pero ninguna foto... según lo que habían descubierto, lo que les tocó era una especie de gato plateado, anfibio, que vivía a cien metros bajo el mar, súper difíciles de agarrar debido a su velocidad, tanto acuática, como terrestre, comía algas marinas, tenía propiedades, de conocer los sentimientos de los demás, eran totalmente domesticables, pero si lo haces enfadar, te arañan soltando un veneno, muy potente que se utiliza en las pociones para curar resfriados y pulmonías, se les conocen por "feles aconitum" todo esto lo habían sacado de los libros prohibidos que tenían Harry y Draco en conjunto aún así costándole una barbaridad-  
  
-¡Demonios! Que este pedazo de gato, nunca lo han visto –Dijo Harry cerrando de golpe, un libro que decía criaturas oscuras, tenía todas las fotos de los animales, menos el de ese, Draco también estaba cerrando un libro que se llamaba "Gatos mágicos" no poseía ninguna foto pero te daba más o menos una descripción-  
  
-Hay Potter tu si te quejas... Cuando menos, sabemos que es un gato, plateado, que vive a cien metros bajo aguas dulces y es un come algas... -Dijo el rubio aunque el también estaba hostinado de tanto buscar-  
  
-Yo no me quejo, Además solo tenemos dos días para buscarlos ¡DOS DÍAS! Eso es buscar una aguja en un pajar! Además –Dijo bajando la voz- estamos buscando en libros que no se encuentran siquiera en la "Sección Prohibida" –En ese el rubio estaba de acuerdo con el moreno aunque no lo iba a admitir, habían buscado en libros, que se encontraban, en el callejón Knocturm, en las tiendas más alejadas y pequeñas-  
  
-Por cierto Potter de ¿Dónde sacaste estos libros? –Dijo el rubio interezado, Potter podía ser una caja de Sorpresas cuando quería-  
  
-Eso no te incumbe Malfoy, lo importante es que no nos descubran, tu y yo tenemos, razones suficiente para que nos manden a Azcaban sin ningún tipo de jucio –siseó Harry, peligrosamente-  
  
-Y entonces ¿qué propones? –Preguntó el rubio, dándole toda la razón, Draco se asustó, ¿el? ¿Dándole la razón a Potter?-  
  
-Pues, Ir a donde, Dumbledore y pedirle un permiso para la Sección Prohibida, por que a lo mejor nosotros estamos buscando, en algo demasiado avanzado –Aclaró Harry usando toda su lógica posible- o simplemente hacernos los locos y preguntarle por ese animal como quien no quiere la cosa –Siguió Harry-  
  
-"Menudo Slytherin" –Pensó Draco, Ya, eso era más que suficiente- ¡Me voy!, ya es tarde y mañana hay clases –Dijo el rubio que era hora de alejarse de Potter o podría quedar mal parado- Has lo que te de la gana... –Y se fue dejando la moreno en estado de incomprencion total, a él ¿le importaba llegar a cases temprano? Este no tubo de otra recogió todos los libros, incluyendo los de Malfoy, que los había dejado ¿que le estaba pasando al Malfoy? primero lo miraba de esa manera y ahora se va como huyendo dejando todo allí...-  
  
-"Ahora ¿me tendré que Preocupar?" –Preguntó el moreno arreglando sus cosas de la mañana siguiente y metiendo los libros de Draco en su mochila, para devolverlos no quería nada Malfoy, en sus cosas... pues cuando llegaron a la primera clase, Harry se le puso en frente de Malfoy y este lo iba a insultar cuando el moreno soltó 5 pesados tomos encima del pupitre de Malfoy y le dijo- Deja el despite en otro lado Malfoy... no tengo pensado ser tu niñera... –Malfoy, simplemente abrió la boca y no dijo nada, y harry se sentó al lado del rubio esperando a que el profesor llegara y todos los demás quedaron igual que Malfoy, ¿Harry ser la niñera de Malfoy? Después vino el partido, ganó Gryffindor cuatrocientos cincuenta a cero, por que la buscadora lo único que hacía era insinuarsele a Harry, por ende perdieron, se montaron en unos carruajes, maldiciendo de porque todo era en pareja por suerte, los gorilas de Malfoy no habían pasado de año, así que tubo la suerte de que la otra pareje era Ron y Hermione, que tenían mucho tiempo que no hablaban por lo atareado que estaban, estos tres estaban hablando Malfoy, tenía los ojos cerrados...  
  
-No se, esa estúpida de Chang no paraba, de insinuarte Harry –Decía Herm-  
  
-Bueno y vas a seguir 'mione, que me vas a seguir dando lata con ella –Dijo Harry-  
  
-¿A ti no te gustaba ella en cuarto Harry? –Dijo Ron, haciéndose el ingenuo quería ver como respodía Harry, pero Malfoy afinó el oído-  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si me gustaba pero o sea esa tipa lo único que quería de mi era, de eso aún no me enterado... –Y todos pensaron a la vez "¿en que mundo vivirá?"- bueno y ¿Cómo va su relación?  
  
-Chevere, me encanta como es Ron cambió mucho desde que somos novios –Dijo Herm, sonriendo-  
  
-Me alegro, de verdad –Dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa-  
  
-Y tú Harry, o sea... ¿cómo van tus cosas, que ha pasado con el maniático? De ummm –Dijo mirando a Malfoy-  
  
-Pues, cuando menos me ah dejado dormir en realidad no e tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en Él 'mione por ahora tengo suficiente, para también estar viendole la cara de serpiente...  
  
-Pero tú una vez nos contaste que el se te mostraba humano –Malfoy, estaba interezadísimo con la conversación estaban hablando de Voldemort de lo más tranquilos- ¿Y eso que? –Dijo Harrry que con tal que no se mandaran a describir todo estaría bien... sería malo y todo lo que quisiera, pero estaba de un bueno- "¡Harry Potter!" –se reprendió mentalmente-  
  
-¿Cómo que y? No creo que en forma humana tenga forma de serpiente, anda di como es-  
  
-¿Ustedes están dementes? ¿Para que quieren saber como es?  
  
-Anda, ¡Harry! No seas malito, anda, dilo –Rogaba Ron como un niño pequeño-  
  
-No y terminantemente ¡no!  
  
-Anda Harry que te cuesta, tu eres bueno describiendo, lo veremos gráficamente si tu lo explicas –Pero malfoy se había levantado y abierto los ojos el también tenía curiosidad de si Voldemort era humano-  
  
-¡Hay! Pero es que ahí que ver –Dijo Harry- vale, es alto, esbelto, de ojos rojos, de cabellos negro, tiene setenta y pico de años y parece de 29 o algo así, no se...  
  
-El cabello largo o corto, tiene músculos –Preguntó 'mione- es para las chicas tener tema de conversación, ya lo veo "¿es lindo el que no puede ser nombrado?"  
  
-Tiene el cabello, corto... 'mione tengo una pregunta, ¿Tú crees que me voy a poner a detallar al Lord cada vez que me habla?  
  
-Viniendo de ti, si... –Dijo Herm y Harry agarró uno de los cojines que había en los asientos y se lo abentó en la cara-  
  
-Eso no se vale 'mione... –Dijo Harry sacándole la lengua-  
  
-A tu criterio, ¿es bonito? –De volviéndole el cojín en la cara, este se lo tiró Ron-  
  
-Oye esta es su guerra –Pero Ron le trató de pegar a Harry este lo esquivó y por poco y no le pega ha Malfoy- ups... lo siento malfoy –Dijo el pelirrojo sientiéndose en problemas-  
  
-Cuidado con lo que haces Weasley... –Amenazó el rubio-  
  
-Entonces ¿es bonito? –Siguió Herm-  
  
-¿Que quieres una foto?  
  
-¡¿La tienes?! –Dijeron Ron y Herm al unísono-  
  
-¡Seran tarados! Claro que no la tengo...  
  
-Pues entonces responde.  
  
-Me niego a contestar esa pregunta –Mientras que en una mansión a miles de Km de allí se encontraba Voldemort estornudando sin saber la causa-  
  
-Hay que te cuesta decir "si 'mione es lindo o es feo"  
  
-Si te digo ¿dejas la ladilla y cambiamos de tema? –Preguntó Harry dudosamente-  
  
-Seguro... –Ahí todos estaban apremiantes hasta Malfoy, quería saber, su curiosidad podía más que su orgullo-  
  
-Seguro... es un ser humano, muy bonito –Harry se sentía estúpido diciendo eso- si deja de ser el Lord termina siendo modelo fácilmente, con eso te digo todo.  
  
-¡JAJAJAJAJA! –Se empezaron a reír Ron y Herm, Malfoy simplemente arqueó un ceja- El lord oscuro, como modelo! AJAJAJAJ eso es lo más gracioso -Dijo Ron-  
  
-Bueno, ya les respondí todas sus dudas, ahora cambiemos de tema... –Dijo Harry, que también tenía una sonrisa en los labios-  
  
-Seguro.... Harry, te pasaste de gafo respondiendo así... –terminó Herm-  
  
-Pero si es verdad, tu no lo has visto así que no hables –Dio Lanzando otro de los cojines-  
  
-Si tu lo dices, a propocito, ¿ustedes lograron conseguir algo sobre el animal? -Dijo herm-  
  
-Algo, si que es un gato, muy rápido que vive a cien metros bajo el agua y es plateado –Dijo Harry-  
  
-¿¡Cómo demonios lo encontraron?!  
  
-Secreto Profesional 'mione, no te voy a decir....  
  
-Por fa Harry dime simplemente el nombre...  
  
-Lo siento, Herm... no puedo... Si quieres le puedes preguntar a Malfoy, pero no creo que te responda... –Le dijo este, mirando a sus amigos divertidamente, pero en ese momento llegaron, cuando se bajaron, era un gran lago, con muchas tiendas de campaña- okey, ¿aquí es?  
  
-Eso parece, ¡guao! Pero este lago es muy grande y muy profundo...  
  
-Ahora yo tengo razón verdad Malfoy  
  
-Sobre ¿Qué?  
  
-Va a ser una busqueda un poco difícil –Bueno, en las carpas dormian de cuatro en cuatro, o sea Ron, Herm, Harry y Draco... había dos literas un pequeño baño y una cocina con una mesa.... todos estaban acostados en sus camas, ya que eran como las dos de la mañana pero ninguno tenía sueño-  
  
-Harry –Dijo Herm-  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el moreno-  
  
-¿Puedes venir un momento?  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Ven por fa –Harry tuvo que levantarse y Hermione le dijo algo como "Harry, sabes una cosa, puedes ir a buscar agua al lago, es que está todo tétrico allá afuera, y yo me estoy muriendo de la sed... ¡Por fa! –Decía la castaña en el oído, suplicante- Pero no se lo digas a Ron por fa...  
  
-¿Me vas hacer salir a esta hora? Bueno sale... –Dijo Harry-  
  
-A ¿Dónde vas? –Preguntó el pelirrojo-  
  
-A buscar agua, al lago ya vengo –Harry salió de la carpa a los cinco minutos regresó con el agua pero estaba todo mojado-  
  
-¡HARRY! Que te pasó –Dijo al verlo todo mojado-  
  
-Créanme, en la orilla hay unas curiosas cosas que te tumban, esa agua está pero para que digo ¡helada! Congelante –Dijo el moreno, entregándole en pote que traía con agua, a este le dio un escalosfrío, así que opto por quitarse la camisa- ¡Al demonio con esas criaturas!  
  
-Perdón por haberte mandado allá fuera –Dijo Herm disculpándose y Ron le pasó una toalla-  
  
-Pues quedastes empapado, pero cambiate y vamos a dormir... –Y así fue, a la mañana siguiente, sonó una alarma a las cinco de la mañana y Harry se cayó de la cama y Ron se echó a reír-  
  
-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Herm- Por eso te digo que no debes dormir pegado a la orilla de la cama –Dándole una mano para que se levantara-  
  
-¿Por qué nos paran tan temprano? –Dijo harry- o sea no hemos dormido ni cuatro hora, Malfoy se paró de mal humor y se metió al baño-  
  
-No tengo ni la menor idea –De repente, entró el profesor Snape, con una escena algo así, Hermione preparando café Harry sentado con Ron sin camisa hablando de cosas Triviales y a un malfoy acabado de salir del baño-  
  
-¿Profesor Snape? –Dijo Malfoy- ¿Que sucede?  
  
-Sus instrucciones –Dándoles un pergamino a cada pareja- Trabajaran hasta las cuatro de la tarde y después tendrán el tiempo libre para perderlo -y salió de allí-  
  
-¿Estan listos? –Dijo Herm-  
  
-Cuando menos ustedes no tienen que ir cien metro abajo...  
  
-No nosotros estamos peor no sabemos ni a donde ir –Dijo Ron-  
  
-Vamonos Potter –Le jaló Draco por la camisa, ya este se había cambiado de ropa, cuando estubieron en el lago-  
  
-¿Qué propones? –Dijo Harry pensando en que tendría que ir el a buscarlo-  
  
-Vas tú primero y si no lo encuentra que es lo más seguro iré yo –Dijo Draco-  
  
-Y ¿Por qué no al revés?  
  
-Potter, deja la quejadera y anda...  
  
-Y tú mientras ¿Qué vas hacer?  
  
-Esperarte... –El moreno había abierto la boca pero no dijo nada, al final, optó por empezar a quitarse la ropa... nadie había traido bañadores por que no lo tenían... Harry se quitó la chaqueta azúl que llevaba y después la camisa blanca... se quitó los zapatos y las medias y metió la punta del pies y lo primero que recibió fue un escalosfrío por parte de su cuerpo, alejándose del agua... entre me meto y no me meto el rubio estaba pensativo mirándolo le daba risa como el moreno salía corriendo de allí, cuando el agua lo tocaba...  
  
-"Esto me parece de lo más raro, Potter aceptó, sin chistar mucho mi orden... en que cabeza, cabría eso" –Es ese momento Harry, se metió de un solo golpe gritando ¡Casco burbuja! Y desapareció entre las profundidades del lago, Parecía un oceano...-  
  
-"Es extraño, ¿Por qué acepté la orden de Malfoy? ¿Por qué hoy no quería buscarle la palabra a Él? ¿Por qué estoy Preguntandome todo eso?" –Pensaba el moreno mientras, bajaba y bajaba buscando algo plateado con forma de gato-  
  
-"Potter, Harry... ese estúpido de diesciseis años... ¿Por que me trae tan confundido?, si es que esa es la palalabra correcta" –Dijo el rubio mientra se sentaba, alejado de la orilla del lago y se arrecostó de una piedra, y cerró los ojos- "Me ah sorprendido muchas veces... es tan Slytherin y tan Gryffindor a la vez... hasta aunque nunca lo admita, me ha gustado su compañía... se preocupa por mi aunque yo lo único que haga es mentarlo hasta la madre... es extraño, muy pero mucho, Maldición, no me gusta estar en esta situación, me siento vulnerable..." –Pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos, y allí simplemente estaba Harry, sonriéndole... solo para el... esa sonrisa que siempre, la había encontrado tan bonita y delicada-  
  
-"¡Maldito gato! Pero de aquí no me salgo aunque me muera de hipotermia... si no Mal... ¡Dale otra vez con ese remedo de humano! –Decía Harry que ya había conseguido superar los doscientos metros... pero andaba casi a ciegas- ¡Lumos! –Dijo Harry y la varita se prendió dejando ver, un ecosistema completo... muy hermoso lleno de corales y muchos animales que nunca había visto aparte de peces- "Es muy lindo este paisaje, lástima... que nadie lo pueda ver... uffff... Que frío..." –Dijo abrazándose a si mismo para darse calor, sin mucho éxito cuando en ese momento vio un destello, plateado pasándole por delante- "ok si mis cálculos son correctos y vi bien... ese es mi objetivo y se fue a "Tratar" de alcanzarlo.-  
  
-¿Que tanto puede tardar? -el rubio se había quedado dormido... mientras que con harry, seguía en el fondo, ya lo había visto tres veces pero estaba demasíado agotado, y frío se suponía que Malfoy debería estar allí con el todas las parejas se habían metido en el lago juntas, pero no el era el único idiota que le pasaba eso... Maldito espejo pensó harry, pero se le ocurrió una idea- "¿Espejo? Un momento eso me puede servir... si... hago se pase por un espejo y le mando un cruciactus para aturdirlo, por lo que eh leído no creo que un "desmanius" le haga algo, bueno manos a la obra..."- Harry había conjurado un espejo, y se escondió detrás de una roca, la fuente de sus problemas apareció y se cruzó con el espejo y se detubo y harry no perdió tiempo- ¡Crucio! –Y el animal cayó bajo los efectos de la maldición, pero harry la cortó rápidamente, ya que iba a quedar demasiado agotado por el casco burbuja más el cruciactus más el tener que nadar hasta la superficie, así que agarró el animal en sus brazos y empezó a subir... ya empezaba a ver la luz, en ese momento Draco estaba teniendo un sueño extraño, estaba en el lago con Harry y este lo abrazaba y besando y el sonreía y se sentía ¿Feliz? En ese momento abrió los ojos asustado por eso que acabó de ver y vió que ese momento, el moreno salia del lago, con algo plateado en brazos... el moreno respirando agitadamente-  
  
-¿Ma...lfo...y? –Dijo Harry llamando al rubio para que lo ayudara... Pero Malfoy se había quedado anonadado, al ver a Harry, estaba todo mojado, cansado y la ropa pegada al cuerpo dejando nada a la imaginacion, ¿lo peor? A el le pareció el ser más bello que alla visto jamás-  
  
-"Un ángel" –pensó Malfoy aterrado, ya esto salía de sus manos, pero despertó cuando tenía al moreno mirandolo fijamente con el pequeño animal en brazos-  
  
-Hola, De la tierra a malfoy... ¿estás allí? ¡Coño reacciona Malfoy! –Dijo el moreno sarandeándolo-  
  
-¿¡Qué demonios quieres Potter!? –Dijo el rubio perdiendo la paciencia, estaba demasiado confundido-  
  
-¡Nada! Solo que me hacer bajar doscientos metros... bajo del mar a buscar esto –Dijo mostrandole al animal en brazos- ¡y tú estás allí durmiendo, pensando en la imortalidad del cangrejo...! –Dijo el moreno colérico-  
  
-¿Lo encontrates? ¿Enserio? –Dijo el rubio estúpidamente-  
  
-No, lo que vez aquí es un holograma, que IDIOTA eres... –Se sentó al lado de malfoy, puso el animal en el piso, puso la mano en el estómago del gato, cerró los ojos y una energía blanca empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Harry, después de esto el animal abria los ojos, y se le tiraba encima a Harry lamiéndolo-

TBC....


	4. Una Tregua por dos días después se verá…

**Time to Know**  
  
Sumary: Que pasaría, si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...  
  
Parejas: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
  
Advertencia: S-L-A-S-H!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...  
  
Disclaimer: todo de J. K Rowling  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
**Cap.3 Una Tregua por dos días después se verá...**  
  
-Oye ya van pequeño, bájate me hace cosquillas –dijo Harry y se lo quitó de encima cargándolo- Tenemos que pensar en un nombre, ¿no?  
  
-¿Qué? –Preguntó Malfoy sin entender-  
  
-Si, no lo piensas llamar todo el día animal o pequeño –Dijo Harry acariciándole las orejas al animal- Ten, cárgalo –Harry le pasó el pequeño, para que lo sostuviera un momento, este lo tomó, era apenas un bebé, Harry se levantó y dijo "assiccare" y en un momento quedó seco y se terminó de vestir- Ya se, que te parece, Imber o ater o los dos... -Pero Malfoy miraba era todas las expresiones el moreno, como se movía hablaba, Él en general... -  
  
-Malfoy, puedes prestarme atención ¿por un minuto de tu vida? –Dijo el moreno extrañado de que Malfoy estuviera en la luna, pasándole una mano por los ojos- Malfoy, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿estás enamorado?  
  
-Potter, puedes ¿dejar de decir estupideces?  
  
-Ya bien, por fin llegaste, ahora te estaba diciendo que el nombre podría ser Imber o Ater...  
  
-Imber está bien... "Creo que me estoy hablando tengo que admitirlo algo tiene Harry que me trae confuso, un momento "Harry" hay ya que importa..." –Pensaba mientras le sonreía al gato, y Harry sonrió también al ver que Draco podía sonreír sin malicia ni sarcasmos, decidieron irse a la carpa, cuando entraron, Hermione estaba, con unos cuantos rasguños y Ron considerablemente herido y rojo-  
  
-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Harry al ver el estado de sus amigos-  
  
-Fuimos atacados, buscando nuestro animal... -Dijo Herm molesta-  
  
-Hey Imber espera –Pero demasiado tarde el gato saltó de las manos de Draco y se le montó encima a Ron y le dejó caer un poco de saliva en la herida-  
  
-No Animal fuera se va a infectar –Pero de repente no estaba la herida-  
  
-Esa es la primera característica de ellos Herm –Dijo el moreno acercándose- a pesar de ser criaturas oscuras, pueden curar con su saliva...  
  
-No lo puedo creer lo encontraron, que hiciste? –Preguntó Ron- se supone que son muy rápidos...  
  
-conjuré un espejo y luego le lancé un crucio... -Dijo Harry sentándose en su cama con la vista perdida-  
  
-annnnn... Harry ¿nos podrías ayudar a buscar nuestro animal? Por fa... -Dijo 'mione casi llorando era la primera vez que no podía encontrar algo...-  
  
-Esta bien Accio "Criaturas Mágicas oscuras" y un pesado tomo salió del bolso de Harry- Ten –Dijo dándole un libro negro con letra doradas- Pues espero que lo entiendas por que a nosotros nos costó, una buena parte entenderlo...  
  
-Está en runas... Harry tu no sabes runas... o ¿si?  
  
-Un poco, pero Malfoy, hizo la mayoría... es muy bueno traduciendo... y más deduciendo... yo aún estuviera buscando por algún lugar en criaturas blancas clasificación X del ministerio... o sea... -Dijo sonriendo el siempre tenía un cumplido para cualquier persona, todos se quedaron, con la boca en el piso hasta Malfoy, Harry dándole un cumplido ¿a el? Herm se había puesto a revisar el libro pasó las páginas y lo encontró-  
  
-¡Lo encontré aquí está, esta mañana yo lo vi! Gracias Harry eres muy amables –Dijo la castaña lanzándosele encima y llenándolo de besos- ¡¡¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias...!!! -En lo cual Malfoy empezó a sentir ¿celos?  
  
-"Una cosa es que Él tenga algo que me guste, y otra cosa es que lo quiera arrancar de los brazos de la sangre sucia estoy ¿Celoso? ¿En que momento, me gusta Harry Potter? –Dijo Abriendo los ojos lo había admitido-  
  
-Malfoy que te pasa parece que hubiera visto un fantasma –Dijo Ron-  
  
-Pues, acabo de ver algo peor... -Se paró y salió de la carpa tenía que pensar en que demonios iba hacer-  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó Hermione extrañada-  
  
-Ni idea, lleva todo el día así, yo lo busco... -dijo Harry saliendo-  
  
-Y ¿para qué? –Preguntó Ron-  
  
-No lo se, este nuevo Draco Malfoy, no me gusta nada necesito devolverlo a la normalidad...  
  
-Da miedo –Dijo Herm, apoyando a Harry, Harry salió y encontró a Draco sentado murmurando cosas inteligibles, con Imber en la cabeza, Imber era un gato (N/A: como onion de pokemon, ese gato negro, de Gary... pero plateado y del mismo tamaño) Y con unas marcas más oscuras...-  
  
-Imber, no tienes, hambre –Dijo el moreno buscando excusas para averiguar que demonios le pasaba al rubio, el gato volteó al igual que Malfoy, y Imber se le tiró encima a Harry, este estaba sonriendo, en realidad, el siempre reía pero ahora es que el rubio se estaba dando cuenta de todos esos detalles de Harry, Harry sacó un pote, que había traído junto con Imber, y se lo empezó a dar y el gato comía agradecido- ¿No lo quieres intentar? Total el proyecto es de los dos –Dijo Harry con su característica no sabía por que pero hoy le había dado por tratar diferente al rubio y le estaba gustando el hecho, de que se la pasaba mejor a el simplemente había que saberlo manejar- Insisto ¿No quiere? Te propongo algo, por estos dos días que nos quedan aquí hagamos una tregua, no nos pelearemos –Tendiéndole una mano- vamos estaremos todo el año juntos, ya me Harté de pelear... -Malfoy se lo pensaba mucho- Te voy a decir algo Malfoy, tal vez te sueñe extraño, pero yo nunca, eh sentido odio por ti, es verdad que logras fácilmente sacarme de mis cabales, pero hasta allí, no crees que es hora de dejar seis años de guerras y peleas atrás aunque sea ¿por dos días?  
  
-Potter ¿tienes fiebre? –Dijo el rubio sarcásticamente al no poder sacar lo que en su corazón había-  
  
-No, y tienes todo mi permiso para decirme Harry –Dijo el moreno- No te preocupes yo te seguiré diciendo Malfoy y no por eso signifique que seamos amigos, ¿entonces? –Tendiéndole de nuevo la mano-  
  
-Está bien Po... Harry, pero solo cuando estemos solos... -Dijo Pero sin agarrarle la mano, no sabía que podía pasar si lo hacía...-  
  
-"Eso es algo" no quieres ir a comer, hoy prometí cocinar hoy, además, quiero alguien que de verdad, no me tenga ningún estimo, y me diga de verdad si cocino bien vente –Harry le jaló de la mano, cuando estuvieron en la carpa, se encontraron, con que sus acompañantes habían conseguido también a su animal, era una especie de sirena muy pequeña y fea... estaba en un acuario y trataba de romperlo, Malfoy había metido a Imber en el acuario, claro que agrandándolo, y este calmó a la pequeña sirena, se sentó en la mesa, y Harry se había puesto un delantal como todo un "amo de casa" y se puso a cocinar –  
  
-Harry, pareces ama de llaves –Había dicho Ron riéndose-  
  
-Bueno Weasley, tienes dos opciones o te callas o no comes –Dijo Harry maliciosamente-  
  
-Que malo eres...  
  
-Oye huele muy bien, ¿Qué preparas? –dijo Herm que había dejado de jugar con Imber atraída por el olor –  
  
-Un plato, muggle, llamado: lomito a la oporto –Dijo Harry pegándole a Ron con la varita por meter la mano- Si sigues no vas a comer...  
  
-Mierda, tu sigues, ¿cómo le haces para saber cocinar? –Dijo Ron sorprendido por su amigo- o sea puedes, cocinar mágicamente, y te sale bien, sabes planchar, lavar, coletear, etc. etc.  
  
-Si –Dijo la castaña- quien se case contigo se saca la lotería –Harry estaba totalmente rojo por las alabanzas- no todos los días se encuentra con alguien como tu, o sea, hace los deberes del hogar, puedes cuidar bien a los niños, rico, bonito, poderoso, valiente, buen amigo y aparte con su parte mala-  
  
-Si claro y con siete años de mala suerte –Dijo Harry sin poder voltear, mirando lo que hacía-  
  
-¡Nah! Tonterías que es lo peor ¿qué te puede pasar? –Dijo Ron- que te rompas una muñeca, amigo la mala suerte te acompaña.  
  
-Oye Ron no me ayudes tanto –Dijo Harry-  
  
-Pero si estás rojito, es tan fácil avergonzarte –Dijo Ron burlándose- te pones rojo de nada...  
  
-Déjame Ron, no me molestes... -Dijo Harry haciendo pucheros-  
  
-Por cierto Malfoy –Apuntó 'mione- Me puedes ayudar con esta parte del libro que no la entiendo, claro si no es mucha molestia –Malfoy dudó pero después dijo restándole importancia-  
  
-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Granger? -Siguió el rubio, y se sentaron allí a divagar hasta que, Harry dijo-  
  
-Bueno, Herm ya te encontraste a alguien peor de obsesionado en los estudios, pero yo tengo hambre, así que quita eso de allí –Harry, transfiguró unos platos sencillos blancos y unos cubiertos, y sirvió la comida, cuando todos estuvieron sentados comiendo-  
  
-Harry, me tienes que dar la receta –Dijo la castaña encantada- ¡Que delicia!  
  
-No exageres...  
  
-¿¡Que no!? Está demasiado bueno –Dijo Ron-  
  
-A ver Malfoy, dame tú opinión necesito saber, la verdad –Dijo Harry sonriéndole tiernamente, aunque no sabía por qué sonreía-  
  
-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Potter cocinas bien... -Dijo el rubio y Harry se quedó con la boca abierta-  
  
-Vez, nosotros no te mentimos... -Dijo Herm, cuando de repente una Lechuza entró por una de las ventanitas dejó caer una Tarjeta y una rosa encima de Harry y salió por la otra ventana- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Una cosa es ser vidente y otra es ser adivino... -Dijo abriendo la carta... que decía  
  
Sábado  
  
Hola, te mando esta carta para decirte que eres el amor de mi vida, acepta esta rosa como prueba de el, por ahora no sabrás quien soy pero T-Amo, eres la persona más hermosa y más pura de sentimiento de corazón que conozco, quisiera poder besar tu labios rosas y que seas mío...  
  
Por siempre tuyo  
  
Tu admirador secreto  
  
-En la madre, Harry ¿Quién te envió eso? –Preguntó Hermione, que se había puesto atrás para leer la carta-  
  
-Que te digo que aún no soy adivino Herm... -Dijo del color del cabello de Ron-  
  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dice la carta? –Y Ron le arrebató la carta y cuando la terminó de leer, se echó a reír, como maniático- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! AJAJJAJJAJAJ!!! JJJAJA!! Que Harry, ahora te empiezan a llegar admiradores secreto, bien que te lo tenías guardado  
  
-¡RON! –Le reprendió la castaña- Tienes idea de ¿quién la envió?  
  
-Ninguna... -Malfoy, también había leído la carta, y había puesto mala cara, un ¿rival?-  
  
-Besar tus labios rosas siempre tuyo JAJAJAJAJ! –Decía el pelirrojo entre risas, tirado en el suelo- Eso me sonó a Ginny...  
  
-Pero es un hombre –Advirtió 'mione-  
  
-Y eso ¿Qué? 'Mione las relaciones aquí son aceptadas de cualquier tipo, eso son los muggles que les molesta esas cosas... -Dijo el oji-azul-  
  
-Incendio! –le dijo Harry rápidamente a la carta- Ok a mi no me gusta que me dejen en tres y dos...  
  
-Y ¿Lo vas a ir a buscar? –Dijo burlonamente Herm-  
  
-Por supuesto que no... voy a usar mis poderes de vidente, y a partirle la cara... si está jugando conmigo-  
  
-Harry, no puedes hacer, eso... a demás ¿Por qué jugarían con eso? –Y cayó en cuenta "Slytherin"- ¿Tu crees? ¿Pero y que piensas usar?  
  
-Pues, por ahora nada, no puedo sacar una bola de cristal de la nada crearla es un problema... y dilema... mejor terminemos de comer, evanesco –Y la rosa desapareció-  
  
-Yo sigo pensando, que estás siendo injusto Harry –Decía Herm mientras ayudaba a Harry a lavar los platos, y Draco estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con ron, habían hecho una apuesta... pero al parecer ninguno de los dos podía perder-  
  
-Injusto... si me equivoco, entonces pediré disculpas, mientras tanto, no estoy siendo injusto –Dijo Harry secándose las manos-  
  
-Que piensas ¿ser soltero toda tú vida? –Le recriminaba Granger-  
  
-Mientras Voldemort viva, ¡si! –Estremecimiento general-  
  
-Estás siendo injusto contigo mismo, el no te puede impedir que ames...  
  
-Si seguro, otra vida más que proteger, mira Herm –La castaña se sentó en su cama y Harry se arrodilló- eso se convertiría en mi contra, sería mi punto débil, es decir, por que crees que el mató a mis padres y a Sirius el sabe, mejor que nadie, que por allí es por donde más me duele, si me enamoro y el lo descubre, ahí estamos en problemas...  
  
-No me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero igual es injusto.  
  
-Es cierto, que malo debe ser eso... no poder enamorarte por que sabes, por anticipación que te va a dañar –Dijo Ron y Malfoy se quedó allí pensativo-  
  
-No lo se... a lo mejor... si me enamore, pero, cuando eso pase voy hacer todo lo posible para alejar a esa persona de mi... Ahora vamos a salir por allí, ya me melancolizaron... -Dijo el oji-verde, tristemente-  
  
-Uy lo siento Harry no fue mi intención –Esta abrazó a Harry y este apoyó la cabeza, en su hombro- De verdad lo siento, ojalá hubiera una persona que te amara que tuviera el correlativo de tu fuerza.  
  
-Si claro... el mismo Dark Lord, y creo que eso es lógicamente imposible... -estos decidieron salir, estaban paseando por allí Harry, había conjurado fuego mágico, por que estaba haciendo mucho frío, no sabía por que pero el podría controlar el fuego, a su voluntad, y lo podía cargar en su mano, sin dañarse, estaban hablando de cosas, sin importancia...-  
  
-Harry, sabes que Krum me dijo que cuando terminara este año se iba a venir a trabajar aquí –Dijo La castaña y el pelirrojo se puso celoso-  
  
-Enserio, eso suena bien... Ron deja de celar a Hermione, que sabes que ella, tiene ojos solo para ti..  
  
-¿Victor Krum? –Preguntó Malfoy sin entender-  
  
-Si, el es amigo de Hermione... -Dijo Harry que no se acordaba que ahora Draco andaba con ellos-  
  
-uff que frío –dijo Ron-  
  
-¡Chicos, chicos! –Por fin los encuentro, esta noche va a ver una especie de Kareoke muggle, y Harry fuiste uno de los seleccionados para cantar-  
  
-¿Pero si yo no se cantar? –Dijo Harry extrañado-  
  
-Pues, lo demás dicen que si –Y va haber un jurado, el que gane se lleva treinta puntos para su casa por fa Harry di que si, te esta es la canción, ¿te la sabes? –Harry vio y la canción se llamaba "Last Waltz" y vio de nuevo a Parvati-  
  
-Si me la se pero no voy a cantar...  
  
-Anda, anda, anda, anda, anda –Decía Parvati- Hazlo por esos treinta puntos...  
  
-No, me da pena... -Dijo Harry sincerándose, Herm y Parvati lo miraron con ojos de perros abandonados y Harry se sitió entre la espada y la pared- Vale, pero nada de que después que tengo que bailar y moverme... -Dijo Fulminante-  
  
-No tranquilo, vente Herm que eres una de las jueces, y tú también Malfoy... -Dijo Agarrándole de la camisa- a las ocho en la orilla del lago, no lleguen tarde...  
  
-Estás loco -le dijo Ron-  
  
-Sea como sea me iba a tocar... Ahora tengo un mal presentimiento  
  
-lo dudas, con Malfoy ¿de jurado? –Bueno, caminaron un poco y se hicieron las ocho, estaban ya mucha gente, las tres personas que iban a cantar, porque Harry aún no se había colocado, las siete personas del jurado, bueno quedó así, de jurado, Draco, Hermione, Parvati, Pansy, Deam, Zabini y Luna... los cuatro cantantes, que representaban a las cuatro casa, el primero fue a Ravenclow de segundo a Hupplepuff, de tercero a Slytherin y de cuarto a Gryffindor- A la primera le tocó Everybodys Fool de evanescence, había obtenido en total puntuación cincuenta y cinco por que la puntuación de Draco fue muy baja, al segundo le tocó Perfect de simple plan, y tubo, veintidós puntos por que cantaba horroroso, al tercero le tocó cantar one de Metallica, tubo, sesenta y seis, por que muchos, de los jurados eran de esa casa y no cantaba tan mal ahora viene nuestro protagonista a cantar...  
  
-Bueno ahora, viene el representante de Gryffindor a cantar The Last Waltz de la banda de Rasmus –en ese momento salió Harry, que estaba, pálido y empezó la melodía de la canción, y este empezó tambien-  
  
Make me blind [Ciégame]  
  
Cover my eyes [Cubre mis ojos]  
  
you can do what you want [Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras]  
  
I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood [Me paralizo por el modo perfecto]  
  
Cantaba, el Moreno con los ojos cerrados, su voz era armónica y adormecía tenía una voz preciosa, e iba al ritmo de la música.  
  
When we're dancing with blindfolds on [Cuando bailamos con los ojos vendados]  
  
you make it easy to love you and hate you [Tu lo haces fácil te amo y te odio]  
  
I can't explain it, I feel insecure [No lo puedo Explicar, Me siento inseguro]  
  
Say it simple: "You die just to live again." [Tu dices es simple: Tu mueres para vivir de nuevo]  
  
You say we're waiting for the waltz. [Tu dices esperemos por el último Vals]  
  
Cuando se le pasó el susto, Harry empezó a moverse lentamente, pero no por eso dejaba de ser Provocativo...  
  
Another you and me [Otro tu y yo]  
  
Another revolutionary heavenly romance [Otro revolucionario y divino romance]  
  
Waiting for the last waltz... [Esperando por el último Vals...]  
  
Todo el mundo se lo comía con los ojos, hasta Snape lo estaba mirando, y ni se diga de Malfoy y Seamus... Harry seguía moviéndose como los ángeles, más provocativamente, y con los ojos cerrados, hasta que terminó la canción, todo el mundo aplaudió y Harry abrió los ojos se encontró que hasta Malfoy le había dado un diez así que su puntuación fue setenta, ganando Él, los treinta puntos para Gryffindor, bueno todo pasó y todos estaban en sus carpas-  
  
-Algo que no sepas hacer –le dijo Ron a Harry-  
  
-Seguro... Pociones... -Dijo Harry y el trío de oro estalló en risas-  
  
-Linda noche, ¿no creen?  
  
-Muy romántica –Dijo Ron-  
  
-eh, eh, tengan compasión, con los que no tienen el pan de cada día –Dijo Harry-  
  
-¡Que malo eres! –Le dijo Hermione haciéndose la dolida-  
  
-Bueno, yo solo digo lo que pienso...  
  
-No quiero irme de aquí –Terminó Herm-  
  
-Yo estoy loquito por irme, de este, lugar -en ese momento Imber, saltó del acuario, todo mojado y se lanzó en el estomago de Harry- auch! ¿Qué pasa Imber? Oye me dolió, ¿Tienes hambre? –Pero el gato, movió la cabeza negativamente, y empezó hacer un maullido, desesperados- momento, momento, yo se Parsel no gato, ni mucho menos...  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Malfoy, asomándose de su litera-  
  
-No lo se, ¿qué me quieres decir Imber? no te entiendo –El gato lo jaló hacía la ventana y Harry no pudo ver nada anormal- Aún no entiendo, pero de repente, Harry vio una sombra que se movía, por lo arbustos...-  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Harry? –Le había preguntado Malfoy, sin darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado, pero en ese momento Harry, vio más sombras y se le vino a la mente una sola cosa-  
  
-Imber, tú me quieres decir que esas cosas que se están moviendo allá fuera son... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Protejo! -Dijo Harry y toda la carpa se volvió en un escudo dorado- ¡Dementotes! –Y todos saltaron de sus camas, y sacaron sus varitas, hasta Malfoy, y ese momento se escuchó el primer grito- Bueno, ya me decía yo si íbamos a salir, ilesos de esta -Harry se volvió a asomar por la ventana y ya estaba el caos allá fuera- Cuando menos la mayoría son de la armada de Dumbledore –Recordó Harry-  
  
-Somos más útiles afuera que adentro –Dijo Herm- Harry quita la protección –Harry dudó un momento pero después anuló la protección y salieron Harry se encontró de buenas a primera, con uno, y empezaron los gritos y la risa de Voldemort en su cabeza- ¡EXPECTRO PATRONUS! –Y el ciervo salió arremetiendo contra los dementotes, lo cómico del asunto es que el patronus de Malfoy era nada más y nada menos que un ¿fénix? Y eso sorprendió a Harry. Ya llevaban un buen rato entre exprectros y expectros y nada que se iban, ya hasta Snape se estaba desesperando, el cual curiosamente el Patronus de Severus era ¿un perro? Y Harry también se había hartado así que iba a hacer algo... destruir a los dementotes, el problema, iba quedar muy débil... Ya todos estaban agotados y uno agarró de salita a Malfoy, y Harry terminó por convencerse empuño la varita se interpuso en medio de Malfoy y el dementor y Pronunció-  
  
-(¡Quirito ex Letalis!) –Gritó Harry en Parsel y de la varita salieron muchos rayos negros con rojos, haciendo explotar a los dementores en mil pedazos como vidrios y después algunos dementotes lograron escapar y Harry cayó sentado en el suelo, tenía una gran herida en la mano, y estaba respirando pesadamente, y paso de su corazón era lento, y como si le costara seguir, Los profesores fueron rápidamente de donde había salido el ataque... y vieron a Harry sentado en el piso, con sangre en la mano, y Malfoy, con el sin saber, que hacer-  
  
-Señor Potter, ¿se encuentra bien? –Le preguntó Snape-  
  
-Si Harry ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó Hadgrid preocupado, y sus amigos se acercaron-  
  
-Estaré bien... espero... -Dijo Harry agarrándose la mano, Snape la agarró y dijo-  
  
-¡Reparo! ¡Félula! –Y la mano quedó limpia y vendada-  
  
-Señor Potter podría tener la amabilidad de decirnos que demonios hizo ¿con todos los dementores?  
  
-aja, Hay un Hechizo que es el "grito de la muerte", si lo dices en Parsel y tienes la suficiente fuerza en tus manos puede destruir a los dementores... el problema, que mi magia está a un nivel crítico y eso no si no se como se cura -dijo Harry-  
  
-Nos estás diciendo, ¿que tú acabaste con todos ellos? –Preguntó Snape-  
  
-Un conjuro un tanto poderoso –Dijo Harry haciendo esfuerzos en vamos por levantarse-  
  
-Es enserio Severus. De su varita salieron millones, de hilo negros y rojos y eso acabó con los dementores... -Dijo Draco-  
  
-Y se puede saber de donde sacó ese conjuro, Señor Potter –Le dijo Snape demandante mente-  
  
-Eso que importa ahora, lo que si importa es que todo el mundo está vivo...  
  
-Bueno, lleven a Potter a su tienda, mañana nos vamos de aquí así no tengan ese pedazo de anima, ¡FUERA! –Y estos se llevaron a Harry-  
  
-Por eso no quería salir... yo sabía que iba a tener un regaño por parte de Snape –Dijo Harry, como reproche-  
  
-Bueno, pero es Snape Harry –Le dijo Ron a su amigo- ¿Qué esperabas? Una felicitación además ese conjuro, no creo que sea magia blanca  
  
-Obvio que no... pero igual...  
  
-Y ¿cuándo volverá tú magia? –preguntó 'mione-  
  
-Eh allí el problema, más tarde mañana, nunca... no tengo ni la menor idea...- Estos habían llegado a la caballa, se acostaron y en la mañana, los levantaron, a las cinco, Hagid no tubo, más opción que proveerle los animales a los que faltaban, se montaron en los carruajes, lo más rápido que pudieron, y se fueron camino a Howarts- ¿Oye ya te sientes mejor, Imber? Lamento no poder curarte como la otra vez pero no tengo mis poderes –Dijo Harry tristemente, por que el gato estaba en un acuario con unas cosas que le habían echado para que se mejorara, este lo único que hizo fue sacar la cabeza del agua y lamerle la cara a Harry, en señal de que estaba bien-  
  
-Es increíble, te preocupas más por Imber, que por ti –Le amonesto la castaña-  
  
-Pero, ¿que? Yo estoy bien a demás el recibió el impacto de los dementores directo, más bien le deberían agradecerle...  
  
-¡Pero igual!  
  
-Que ladilla me da llegar a estudiar, sin magia, me siento, vacío y sin fuerza-  
  
-¿Ya lo habías hecho antes? –Preguntó Draco preocupado-  
  
-Si pero fue contra un solo dementor, jamás pensé que yo podría con todos... no se eso siempre me pasa, a demás hubo algo que creció dentro de mi que esa parte fue la que no entendí pero me dio fuerza, para hacer lo que hice...  
  
-Tú y tus fuerzas que salen de ningún lado –Dijo Herm- tienes una suerte Harry  
  
-¿¿Yo?? Suerte, ¿quién los entiende? –Entre esas conversaciones, llegaro al colegio, en donde estaban todos lo profesores preocupados, pero lo único que vieron fue cansancio, así que no dijeron nada, y todos se fueron su sala, común Harry se acostó y cerró los ojos no sabía porque, pero hoy se acababa la tregua con Malfoy... y eso lo entristecía de tal manera...-  
  
-Harry... -Le llamó Ron-  
  
-¿Ummmm? –Dijo Harry arropándose hasta la cabeza, pero Ron se la quitó, venga, arriba, ¡es lunes! –Y llevó a rastras al baño y lo metió con todo y ropa como había hecho en distintas ocasiones, y todos lo demás miraban como Harry saltó al sentir el agua, y murmuró algo como "Maldito lunes..." bueno se vistieron, y bajaron al gran comedor, después de desayunar, y con Imber en la cabeza totalmente recuperado, se dirigieron a DCLAO, ¿problema? La magia de Harry no había regresado-  
  
-Bienvenidos a otra semana –Decía Lupin todo pálido y flaco, por que ayer había sido, la conversión de Humano a hombre lobo, pero siempre con esa característica sonrisa, todos estaban sentado con sus respectivas parejas, que ya por la rutina...- Bueno hoy vamos a practicar, hechizos de Bloqueo por que veo que no estamos en condiciones de hacer nada más –Dijo mirando la cara de cansancio de todos, y así lo hicieron, el problema era que la vara de Harry fallaba y cuando la forzaba, el perdía un poco más de fuerza así que Malfoy, le dijo que lo dejara hasta allí, que no valía la pena y a este le tocó practicar con Lupin-  
  
TBC...


	5. Adivinación ¿una bola de cristal?

**Time to Know**  
  
**Sumary:** Que pasaría, si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...  
  
**Parejas:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
  
**Advertencia:** S-L-A-S-H!!!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...  
  
**Disclaimer:** todo de J. K Rowling  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Reviews:  
  
**Earwen Zabini:** Gracias por leer mi fic espero que te siga gustando y no shoy malita ;-; yo actualizo rápido... cuídate adiós...  
  
**Futhark:** Gracias jeje si a veces Herm puede ser un poco pesadita... Gracias por leer espero que te siga gustando  
  
**Murtilla:** .-. Gracias por tus dos Reviews o vamos Draco no es un maldito... XD es que no sabe expresar lo que siente, espero que te siga gustando, ¡cuidate!  
  
**CBMLupin:** Gracias... si estoy bien y tú también disfruta de tus vacaciones...  
  
**tomoe69:** .. Gracias... por leer, no entendí mucho tu comentario que digamos pero gracias XD...  
  
**Fallen Fan:** PERDON!!! Se que escribo muyyyyyyyyyyy extraño, pero es como me sale, trataré de cambiar... aunque no prometo nada eso es muy esporádico XD... cuídate... bye...  
  
**Amaly Malfoy:** gracias por todos tus Reviews!!! .. Tengo una pregunta... ¿Una beta? Si me explicas y es para mejorar bienvenido sea pero no entiendo, gracias por la felicitación si tienes msn me puedes agregar y explicarme eso... bien -- yo si soy pasada... bueno espero que te siga gustando, adiós! Cuídate....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Cap.4 Adivinación ¿una bola de cristal?  
  
-Buenos días mis corazones –Decía Sbill después de DCLAO- ahora el proyecto que viene es el mío, estimados míos...  
  
-¡Dios! –exclamó Harry por lo bajo y Malfoy sonrió-  
  
-Bueno mis cielos... el trabajo, consiste, en crear una bola de cristal -y todos abrieron la boca, eso era inédito- pero no una bola como la que usamos aquí si no algo más avanzado –Dijo entregándoles las instrucciones, que no ayudaban mucho que digamos- bueno comiencen con el trabajo ¿Qué esperan?  
  
-Ok, esta vieja, cada vez está más loca... -Dijo Harry, y Malfoy lo escuchó-  
  
-Profesora y los que no tienen a su pareja aquí? –Dijo Ron-  
  
-Pues, lo tendrán que hacer solos, mi niño... -Y Ron ahora si estaba preocupado-  
  
-¿Qué propones? Estamos en tu campo –Dijo Draco-  
  
-¿En mi campo? Estás loco, yo no se nada de adivinación...  
  
-¿Cómo eres vidente? –Preguntó Draco sin entender-  
  
-Eso solo llega así como así, por eso es que me oyes diciendo a Hermione que soy vidente no adivino...  
  
-Aún no entiendo, pero bueno, aquí dice que hay que buscar los ingredientes, y también inventar una base, es con una poción por lo que veo –Dijo Draco buscándole la vuelta al maldito papel que pareciera que estuviera en chino-  
  
-Bueno ahí es algo que yo no puedo hacer, Profesora –Dijo Harry levantado la voz-  
  
-Si cariño?  
  
-Cuanto tiempo, tendremos, ¿para realizar esto? –Siguió Harry-  
  
-Un mes cielo... y después tendrán que probarla cariño, ¿algún problema con eso?  
  
-No ninguna –en ese momento, sonó la campana que indicaba que el almuerzo ya estaba servido, cuando hubieron salido- ¡VIEJA BRUJA! –Dijo Harry y Ron se echó a reír y Draco también le causó gracia- y no me hace gracia... -amenazó el moreno-  
  
-Pero Harry claro que tiene que ser vieja bruja, aunque sea una expresión muggle...  
  
-Bueno igual se pasó de rata, o sea un mes para crea una bola avanzada tendremos que ocupar también las vacaciones de navidad... -porque ya estaban a finales de noviembre-  
  
-Mejor así le digo a Fred o algunos de mis hermanos que me ayude...-Culminó ron-  
  
-Te vas ¿y me piensas abandonar todas las navidades? –Dijo Harry desolado-  
  
-No te lo había dicho, perdón es que mamá quiere ir a visitar a Bill, por que se va a casar Harry, lo lamento, pero te quedas, con Herm y tu admirador secreto... -Al decir esto Harry le tiró la mochila encima a ron dejándolo en el piso de K.O. y siguió su camino elegantemente todas las personas que pasaron por allí se quedaron con la boca abierta-  
  
-Accio Mochila –Y la pesada mochila siguió a Harry, en ese momento un rayo plateado pasó encima de Ron dejándolo sin aire y encaramándosele en la cabeza-  
  
-Valla –Dijo Justin dándole una mano a Ron para que se parara- que le dijiste para ¿Qué te dejara en K.O?  
  
-Aún no lo descubro, mierda que es lo que tiene Harry en la mochila, ¿Piedras? –Y se encaminaron hacía el gran comedor, ya sentados y comiendo-  
  
-Herm, ¿¿¿¿por qué tú también te vas???? –Dijo Harry con ojos de perrito abandonado-  
  
-Porque mamá quiere ir a los roques y quiere que yo valla Harry, no será tan malo...  
  
-No solo que me voy a quedar yo solo con cinco personas más en toda la torre, ¡que grandes navidades!  
  
-Te compraremos algo Harry –Dijo Ron-  
  
-Que consoladores... -Cuando salieron del gran comedor, Herm y Ron se fueron juntos a ver como seguía su remedo de sirena como le decía el pelirrojo- Oye, Imber ¿puedo saber por que no estás con Malfoy? –Y el gato, simplemente se acomodó en la cabeza de Harry, dándole la espalda- A claro ya entiendo, hoy es el día de todo el mundo ignore a Potter, que va a pasar ahora, me voy al lago y me voy a encontrar con una sirena que me quiere ahogar, Imber quieres bajarte de mi ¡cabeza!  
  
-Que Potter ¿problemas con un simple gato? –Dijo Malfoy apareciendo de la nada-  
  
-Si Malfoy, solo que hoy, todo el mundo se ha dado la pesada tarea de no prestarme atención cuando Hablo, ¡IMBER! ¡BÁJATE! –Gritó el moreno pero el gato seguía ahí y cuando Harry lo trataba de agarrar, este saltaba y volvía a la misma posición, Harry estaba que echaba humo- Ok... quédate allí, como quieras... Dime Malfoy para que soy bueno, ¿cómo para que pierdas tu tiempo en charlar conmigo? –Dijo Harry no muy de humor para pelear con Draco-  
  
-Es sobre lo de la bola de cristal, tienes alguna idea de ¿cómo se empieza la poción? Por que no tengo ni la menor idea... -Dijo Draco-  
  
-Primero hay que buscar el mapa lunar... para comenzar en "luna nueva" después por lo que tengo entendido hay que dejar que el agua, hierba por tres días junto con polvo de sueños que no tengo ni idea de donde conseguirlo...  
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Dijo Draco bajándole a Imber de la cabeza-  
  
-Mande por pedidos de Lechuzas a que me trajeran un libro acerca de Bolas mágicas... sale desde como encantar la snich hasta como hacer un báculo de luz...  
  
-Sorprendente, es increíble que hayas llegado hasta ahí tu solo...  
  
-Cómo me lo tomo, ¿Cumplido o insulto? –Este simplemente alzó los hombros, en señal de que no le importaba-  
  
-Bueno el polvo de sueño lo podríamos conseguir en Hogsmeade o si no en la noche en el bosque prohibido... bueno y ¿no tienes un mapa lunar?  
  
-Algo mejor que eso, un mini universo, aunque aquí tendríamos que trabajar de noche, por que vamos a utilizar cosas que son fotosensibles... pero ahora, no podemos entrar otra vez en la sala de los menesteres, por que Flich y Snape, sospechan de ese cuarto, y necesito que siga siendo secreto...  
  
-Pues, no encuentro otra sala... dime ¿cómo haces para encontrar todos esos pasadizos secretos para salir del castillo?  
  
-Herencia familiar Malfoy, el secreto de los merodeadores... Por ende es "secreto" ya se podríamos usar los baños de Myrthe la llorona... Filch no pasa por allí, por miedo... y además si nos descubren, quedará siempre esa opción... -Dijo Harry acordándose de la cámara de los secretos- Ven vamos a ver si mis suposiciones sirven... -Y se llevó a Draco los baños de chicas del último piso-  
  
-Potter, ¿me vas hacer entrar a un baño de chicas? –Dijo Draco receloso, Harry volteó los ojos y entró todo estaba igual de destruido como lo habían dejado después entro Draco-  
  
-Está bien, recojo un poco, no te preocupes no lo vas a tener que hacer tú... y podremos trabajar...  
  
-¿Quién estás allí? –Preguntó una fantasma, y cuando vio a Harry- Oh! Hola Harry tenías tiempo que no venías a visitarme... -Dijo esta toda coqueta-  
  
-Si, lo siento Myrthe, sabes, la escuela y todo eso...  
  
-Y esta vez que piensas hacer, como la –Pero Harry la cayó, esta la iba a cagar si Malfoy se enteraba de eso-  
  
-Si Myrthe hablas mucho... dime que tan despejada está la zona –Dijo este pero Malfoy, se había extrañado, ¿qué cosa? Y por que Harry la cayó-  
  
-Pues nadie simplemente estoy yo aquí sola –Y empezó a llorar como alma en pena...- Claro pero quien se cuerda de Myrthe la pobre Myrthe...  
  
-Deja de ser exagerada Myrthe -pero esta se metió por un retrete y los dejó solos- Cuando menos ¡se fue! Pero es que yo tengo una suerte...  
  
-Potter aquí no podemos trabajar...  
  
-¿Por qué no Malfoy? –Dijo Harry esperando el pero de Malfoy-  
  
-O sea es muy peligroso, ¿no tienes otra opción?  
  
-De verdad ¿quieres ver mi otra opción...? -Preguntó el moreno-  
  
-Todo es mejor que esto... -Dijo Draco-  
  
-Acércate pues –Y Draco pasó por encima de los escombros, con Imber en brazos-  
  
-¿Qué quieres que vea? –Le preguntó dudando de la salud mental del moreno-  
  
-Malfoy, saca a flote tus neuronas y dime que te puedo mostrar –Pero por más que el rubio no se imaginaba nada-  
  
-Vale, no te voy a dejar a que te quemes el cerebro... -este tocó uno de los lavabos y comprobó que aún estaba la serpiente y Siseó en Parsel- (Abrete) échate para atrás -le dijo el moreno y la puerta se abrió la entrada a la cámara de los secretos-  
  
-¿Qué demonios es esto? –Dijo Malfoy mirando abajo y no podía por que todo estaba oscuro-  
  
-El orgullo Slytherin Malfoy... Bienvenido estás frente la cámara de los secretos...-Dijo Harry en un tono solemnemente sarcástico-  
  
-¿La cámara de los secretos? Y ¿cómo es que tú puedes abrir la puerta? Si no eres Slytherin –Preguntó Draco confundido-  
  
-¡HAY! En el nombre de Merlín Draco, abre tu mente quieres, como que como coño puedo abrir la cámara, que no has oído lo que yo eh dicho, "Yo soy el heredero de Slytherin" y de Gryffindor, o sea me encanta como yo hablo con la pared... -Dijo el moreno, y Draco no salía de su asombro-  
  
-Bueno bajo yo, tanteo y te grito y bajas tú ¿te parece? –Dijo Harry-  
  
-Está bien Potter como gustes –Y Harry se tiró por el tobogán, como cinco minutos después Harry le gritó a Malfoy que bajara y este se tiró sin dudar, cuando llegaron era la parte principal con cadáveres y todo lo demás- Ok esta es la famosa cámara de los secretos? –Dijo Malfoy, como que esto, no tiene pinta de lo que Salazar describe-  
  
-¿Estás demente? Estás son los desagües del colegio –Decía Harry- Ven vamos a la cámara a lo mejor ahí hay algo que no nos ayude –Dijo Harry jalando a Malfoy, el rubio pensaba que era increíble el sentido de orientación del moreno, el ya se hubiera perdido, era como un laberinto, Draco observó la piel de la serpiente- Tranquilo... esa es solo la piel... la serpiente debe estar aún muerta allá dentro... no había pensado en eso... bueno un hechizo será suficiente –Cuando llegaron a la puerta de cámara, Harry volvió a decir ábrete en Parsel y las serpientes se empezaron a retirar abriendo la puerta... Bueno todo estaba como en segundo excepto la Serpiente que estaba en distintos estados de descomposición, Harry pronunció o probó a ver si su magia había regresado "abyssus" y la gran serpiente había desparecido, o sea si volvía a tener su magia – Y no piensas decir nada –Pronunció el moreno-  
  
-No tengo ni la menor idea de que decirte... es sorprendente...  
  
-Si creo... además tengo entendido, que hay un pasadizo para llegar a la sala de Slytherin... así que no hay riesgo de que nos descubran...  
  
-Aja yo, ¿pero tú? –Dijo Draco-  
  
-Yo tengo mis medios para que nadie me vea, así que no te preocupes por mi, no se ni para que dije eso, pero bueno allá esta el cuarto de la cámara, me imagino que allí nos podremos instalar también tenemos que tener un horario por que ese pasadizo es solo para salir no para entrar, y solo yo se hablar parsel pero podría enseñarte a decir abre pero no creo que sirva de mucho, no podemos pasar más de la una de la mañana por que empezarían a preguntar por nosotros –Decía el moreno rápidamente-  
  
-Harry –Dijo Draco divertido por que el moreno no había respirado en todo ese tiempo- respira... te vas a ahogar...  
  
-A si lo siento, bueno entonces que te parece los días pares a las ocho de la noche en los baños, ¿para que no sospechen?  
  
-Dime ¿cómo haces para pensar y hablar rápido? –Preguntó el rubio intrigado-  
  
-No lo se... bueno entonces ¿si o no?  
  
-Por mi está bien... bueno pero ahora salgamos de aquí, por cierto, ¿cómo hacemos eso?  
  
-Ven –y jaló a Draco por la camisa, bajó una de las antorchas y se abrió un pasaje –Sigue derecho no hay pérdida...  
  
-¿Aja y tú? –Dijo Draco alzando una ceja-  
  
-¿Yo? Bueno yo tengo que Salir por donde entré, vamos no me vengas decir que te importa que alguien me vea, venga... vamos, chao... -Malfoy desapareció por el pasadizo y Harry se puso a registrar unas cosas, arreglar otras y cuando quedó satisfecho salió cuidándose de que ningún profesor lo atrapara... ya que no tenía el mapa del merodeador, ni la capa invisible... para su suerte... había llegado a la sala sano y salvo, pero cuando llegó sus amigos no pararon de preguntarles donde estaban y otra vez llegó la lechuza esta vez con caramelos y otra carta que decía cosas peores, Harry quemó los caramelos y la carta, gritándole a sus amigos que se dejaran de reír y que a el no le gustaban mucho que digamos las cosas dulces... A la mañana siguiente era martes por lo consiguiente simplemente tendría que terminar todos sus deberes que bastante atrasados que los tenía, así que después de clases que no pasó nada interesante, excepto unos cuantos calderos quemados por parte de Neville, pero nada más... este estaba en su sala común cuando notó que sus amigos regresaban, agarrados de la mano muy, juntos y rojos, así que Harry no echó a volar su imaginación para no terminar traumado, estos se le acercaron-  
  
-Hola Harry –Le dijo Herm muy acalorada-  
  
-Hola 'Mione... -Le dijo Harry sin levantar la vista ya que tenía que hacer mucho en muy poco tiempo-  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
-Tarea, La tengo demasiado atrasado, no he tenido tiempo de nada.  
  
-Y ¿qué tanto has hecho? –Dijo la castaña intrigada-  
  
-El proyecto, ocupa todo mi tiempo... -Dijo simplemente-  
  
-¿Hacer una bola de crista ocupa mucho tiempo?  
  
-No solo eso, está la parte de CDCM... la bola, tratar de que mi infierno con Malfoy amenice lo más posible, Voldemort, Snape, las tareas, tiempo para ustedes, para Imber, para mí, ser capitán de Quidditch... Dime ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?  
  
-Si quería que me dieras un consejo... pero guao estás un poco ocupado...  
  
-Si me explicas, a lo mejor te ayudo... -dijo mientras miraba una taza de te para un informe de adivinación-  
  
-¿Qué vez en la taza de te?  
  
-Lo mismo de siempre... dos personas muy juntas, besándose, y teniendo todos los problemas del mundo, pero raramente son felices... -Dijo el moreno frunciendo el ceño-  
  
-¿¿¿Ah??? Eso está como que complicado ¿No? Bueno a lo que vine... -La castaña le empezó a relatar como había tratado de ir un paso más adelante con Ron, pero se habían arrepentido en el último momento, y quería saber ¿Qué opinaba él?-  
  
-Ummm, tú quieres saber que opino, 'Mione –Dijo el oji-verde terminando de escribir- o sea, es decir, son sus cosas, que quieres que te diga, si ustedes consideran que está bien, que les puedo decir, bien por ustedes...  
  
-Pero ¿cómo crees que se lo tomarían mis padres y los de Ron?  
  
-No se... no creo que se lo tomen mal... bueno cuando menos los padres de Ron...  
  
-Te quería pedir un favor... serías capaz de leer las llamas o las hojas de te, o cualquier cosa de adivinación, para tener una idea... -Dijo Granger desesperada, por la reacción del moreno, este solo sonrió-  
  
-Tu no crees en eso –Decía el moreno entre risas- o sea no eras tu la que decía y que esa rama era muy inexacta –Pero la muchacha lo miró como desolada y triste- Ok, ok... consíguete un cabello de Ron y uno tuyo, y veamos que dice el fuego –Pero cuando Hermione se fue el moreno, no pudo más y se echó a reír, cuando la castaña volvió el moreno, se agarraba la barriga y se limpiaba las lágrimas-  
  
-Bueno, deja de reírte, creo que lo hiciste lo suficiente ¿no? –Dijo mosqueada- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
  
-Déjalos caer en la chimenea –Y así lo hizo y Harry sacó su varita y aún con la risa en la cara dijo- "accidere" –y se puso a mirar la chimenea... pasaron como 5 minutos y moreno, veía solamente a Hermione y Ron agarrados de la mano... pero no había dicho nada y aparte tenía en ceño fruncido, así que Herm se obstinó y dijo-  
  
-Ya Harry ¡que pasa!  
  
-Esto está muy complicado, solo los veos a ustedes dos, agarrados de la mano caminando como perdidos, pareciera que no supieran donde ir... no están ningún lado pero Ron no parece soltarte y tu agarras más fuerte su mano...  
  
-Pero eso no me dice mucho ¿Qué más ves?  
  
-Lo siento Herm eso es lo único que veo, por que no vas con Trelawey, y que explique, aunque no sea autentica, ella se ha caletreado todos los libros y te la puede descifrar...  
  
-¡Gracias Harry! Me has ayudado mucho –Esta le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se fue a buscar a Ron dejando al moreno en suspensión, este echó un cabello propio y empezó a tratar de ver algo, su destino siempre era tan nebuloso, oscuro y solitario...-  
  
-"Será ¿Qué yo podré ser feliz? ¿Qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto? toda la gente me busca por ser el niño de oro... por mi apellido, pero no por ser Harry... no yo si no lo que me han predestinado..." –Este pensó que era un poco temprano, pero terminaría el informe de pociones y se iría a dormir... otra vez se sentía, solo y vacío, cuando abrió los ojos ya era miércoles, eran las cinco de la mañana, pero Harry se arregló y bajó y se sentó y se puso a mirar los trozos de madera carbonizados... no sabía por que, pero... su depresión iba en aumento... a las seis bajó al gran comedor, cuando llegó se sorprendió que allí estaba Draco Malfoy, y muchos Slytherin, pero este los ignoró, no sentía con ganas de pelear, ni siquiera de hablar, pero al verlo sentado y solo, fue Zabini el que habló-  
  
-Potter ¿te caíste de la cama esta mañana?-Dijo Burlonamente-  
  
-Si Zabini me caí de la cama esta mañana... y ante de que sigas, mis sombras, no están conmigo así que ve a quien jodes esta mañana, por que hoy, no tengo ganas de buscarles la lengua –dijo este sin ganas alguno, se levantó, se le había quitado el hambre, así que se dirigió al invernadero donde tendrían Herbología-  
  
-¿Y a este que le pasó hoy?  
  
-Potter no buscó pelea –Apuntó Pansy estúpidamente- es decir... ¿estará enfermo?  
  
-"Que bien ahora Potter es el tema de conversación de esta mañana" –Pensó el rubio, que se levantó no quería que hablaran de el moreno, no sabiendo lo que sentía, al verlo así tan triste y desolado le dio pena, ya habían empezado las clases era en el invernadero ocho, está vez estaban viendo una planta muy extraña, era como una estrella marina con un tronco, de colores violetas, era muy linda la planta, el invernadero tenía ahora mesas por pareja y Harry estaba sentado mirando perdidamente la planta, mientras la profesora hablaba-  
  
-Bueno ¿Alguien me puede decir que es esta planta? –Pero nadie levantaba la mano- Granger, Neville... -Los dos movieron la cabeza negativamente, pero alguien levantó la mano y tenía la cabeza puesta sobre el pupitre- ¿Señor Potter? Usted sabe la respuesta o quiere ir al baño –Harry la ignoró y empezó hablar-  
  
-Es una planta que crece, de noche pero vive de día su nombre es "Amatista Somnus" y se utiliza, para tres cosas, una se dice que cuando te regalan esa flor tu amistad será duradera y la otra es si sus ramas, se liga con agua destilada, se supone que quita la depresión y te deja en un estado eufórico, aunque, después de que su efecto pase, crecerá al doble ese dolor que sientes por dentro y por último las esporas que emite es un fuerte afrodisíaco o sea que puede tener efectos instantáneos, causando desastres...–Dijo el moreno desanimadamente-  
  
-Perfecto señor Potter –Dijo la Profesora sin creérselo era la primera vez que Harry hablaba sin obligación y decía una definición perfecta- veinte puntos para Gryffindor por que yo no tengo nada que agregar... bueno en cada mesa tienen una, lo que tienen que hacer es tratar de sacar el polen y poner el polvo en esas pequeñas botellas, por ello los tapabocas, no queremos ningún penoso accidente –Todos habían empezado a trabajar, era algo muy difícil ya que había que abrir con cuidado la flor por ende había que acercarse demasiado y no había tapaboca que valiera, el salón estaba muy calientes, y todos estaban, respirando agitados, pero habían logrado su objetivo, después todos se tuvieron que ir a lavar a cara con agua del lago o sea helado, para bajar la presión sanguínea y el ritmo cardíaco, posteriormente tuvieron Transformaciones y no había cambios en el humor del oji-verde, consecutivamente Harry hizo sus deberes y a un cuarto para las ocho bajó con el mapa de merodeador y la capa invisible, también agarró el libro con las instrucciones y los primeros ingredientes, cuando llegó entró al baño y ya Malfoy estaba allí esperándolo pero no dijo nada, simplemente entraron-  
  
-Bueno ¿por donde empezamos? –Decía el rubio, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que tenía el cuarto, con Imber en las piernas el moreno simplemente le lanzó un bolso que traía que le cayó en las piernas pero ya Imber se había quitado rápidamente antes de que cayera, el rubio sacó las cosas vio polvo de sueños, esporas de la flor que acababan de ver hoy, hojas de mandrágora, pelos de unicornio, y otras muchas cosas, y una caja, la cual abrió y se quedó con la boca abierta era un mini universo, el cual mostraba claramente las fases de todos los planetas, incluyendo sus respectivas lunas, abrió el libro, en la página que estaba marcado y vio que el agua tenía que hervir tres días con el polvo de sueños... – Tres días simplemente para que hierva el agua con el polvo de sueños ¿en que cabeza? Esto hay que leerlo en constante observación... nos va a dar el mes completo...  
  
-Yo vendré a ver la poción todos lo días Malfoy, no tocaré nada si hay algo anormal, te mando un mensaje... -Harry estaba recostado de la pared, mirando a una ventana mágica que daba a los terrenos del colegio aunque estaban bajo tierra-  
  
-De donde sacas tanto tiempo, o sea estamos hasta el cuello con los deberes, más el quidditch, los proyectos, para ti, tus amigos, que usas ¿Un Giratiempo? –Dijo el rubio sin entender, el día no tenía tantas horas-  
  
-Eso ¿te importa? –Dijo el oji-verde sentándose en la cama y mirando al rubio- pues, mira la mayoría de las noches no duermo, y trato, de no perder el tiempo... los fines de semana los dedico un poco a mis amigos y un poco a mi, no se... ¿Por qué la pregunta Malfoy?  
  
-Curiosidad, por cierto ¿qué te pasa hoy? –Preguntó el rubio con su curiosidad pudiendo más que su orgullo-  
  
-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa de que? -Preguntó el moreno, haciéndose el in entendido, no quería hablar de sus problemas hoy-  
  
-Ah –Se limitó a decir el rubio, mientras ponía la cantidad indicada de agua en el caldero y junto con eso el polvo de sueños- esto va a tardar en hervir tres días... o sea el viernes a las nueve de la noche debería empezar a burbujear... y que propones que hagamos, por que las primeras tres horas tenemos que velar que no cambie a amarillo si no que se quede en translúcido, bajar y subir la llama depende de cómo lo necesite, y eso es periódicamente así que ¿Qué propones que hagamos?  
  
-No se, si me hubiera enterado de eso traigo un ajedrez mágico o algo así, ¿Quieres hablar? Lo lamento –Dijo el moreno sonriendo tristemente- es lo único que hay, la voz...  
  
-Y ¿De que hablaríamos?  
  
-No lo se, no creo que yo pueda hablar de los recientes ataques de mortífagos y como el ministerio pierde la confianza, y que quieren darle un golpe de estado al ministro por incompetente, así que no se de quidditch, o de nada en especial...  
  
-pues ¿Qué hablan los Gryffindor's cuando no tienen nada que hacer? –Preguntó el oji-gris tratando de imaginarse que temas sacaran-  
  
-De muchas cosas... No lo se la última terminamos hablando, de por la gente huele de diferente manera... y que hay un perfume mágico que activa tu olor natural... Hermione dijo que ese iba hacer su regalo de navidad, para Ron y para mí... vez cosas sin ninguna concordancia y ¿ustedes?  
  
-Nosotros no hablamos, ni nos reunimos como hacen ustedes... -Dijo el rubio- cada uno tiene un cuarto, y allí nadie sale al menos que sea para algo importante  
  
-¿Cuartos separados? Que aburrido, nosotros somos siete en un solo cuarto... claro que los hombres en un lado y las mujeres en el otro pero, lo raro es que ellas pueden entrar y hacer todo el alboroto que quieran, pero nosotros no podemos, por que está encantado... es muy extraño.  
  
-Dormir todos en un cuarto pierdes la intimidad ¿quién querría eso?  
  
-Mira Malfoy, entre nosotros casi nunca hay secretos, si te consigues pareja, a los cinco minutos ya todo el mundo lo sabe... es muy diferente, nosotros le buscamos a todos un lado positivo, hasta a ustedes nos hemos puesto a sacarles cosas buenas, y aunque no son muchas las tienen –Dijo recostándose en la cama-  
  
-Enserio eso me parece que es lo más ilógico que he oído en el día... y dime una de las cosas ¿qué tengamos buenas?  
  
-Pues, no se lo vallas a decir a nadie, pero nosotros admiramos que entre ustedes jamás se traicionan y parecen ser uno... nunca se ve que entre los Slytherin se pelen a demás si lo hacen lo resuelven en su sala común y problema resuelto... –El rubio tenía la boca abierta no se lo podía creer... el estaba diciendo todo eso y a su peor enemigo- Malfoy... cierra la boca...ahora si quieres la mala no terminamos nunca... si quieres te vas y yo que quedo aquí otro rato más...  
  
-Ahora te pregunto, ¿Por qué sedes por mí? Me explico, te he visto mucho más preocupado por mí, en todo estos días, que mi mamá en todos estos años...  
  
-Malfoy, tu sabes ¿qué Sirius era tu tío?  
  
-¿Qué? Black mi tío  
  
-Tu mamá era la hermana Sirius  
  
-Harry me estás jugando una mala pasada...  
  
-Yo no me apellido Malfoy... Draco... -Había dicho su nombre... lo había llamado por su nombre...-  
  
-¿En que sentido?  
  
-Una expresión... no importa... creo... -Pero Draco se le había puesto demasiado cerca- que deberíamos irnos... -cortó rápidamente Harry sentía unas ganas imparables de abrazar a Draco... y de allí no podría salir nada bueno...-Creo que ya es un poco tarde –Harry se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, había estado demasiado cerca del rubio... y eso lo exaltó- creo que todo lo podemos dejar aquí dijo agarrando la capa y parándose en la puerta estaba totalmente rojo-  
  
-Si creo que ya es un poco tarde –Dijo con un tono de decepción en la voz- entonces ¿el viernes igual?  
  
-Seguro... Bueno ya te sabes el camino... chao... -Dijo el moreno y cuando llegó a la salida- "¿Qué demonios a sido eso? Hay algo de Draco... que me movió el piso, me de... Draco desde cuando yo lo llamo por su nombre... que demonios importa cuando coño empecé a llamarlo así. Por dios eso es algo que se me está escapando de las manos... ¿Yo? ¿Sentir algo por Él?" –Este llegó a la sala común pero no llegó al cuarto se metió en el baño y dejó caer agua fría por todo el cuerpo... lo peor de todo era ¿qué él lo estaba aceptando?- "Harry James Potter, deja de estar pensando en estupideces eso es tú creativa imaginación..." –Los días habían pasado, ya habían llegado las vacaciones, Hermione y Ron se habían acabado de ir, prometieron escribirle y mandarle su regalo de navidad, en la sala, solo estaba, Seamus, dos pichurros de Primero, y tres de séptimo... Este se fue al gran comedor a ver que hacía optó por sentarse a leer un libro que se titulaba "¿Momentos de ocio? Hechizos para remediarlo" Resultó ser que había un deporte parecido al Yoga, pero mágico, cuando tenías mucha magia sobrecargada eso te ayudaba a liberarla sin causar daños... canalizarlas en estatuas de cristal, que podías conservarlas o estallarlas... cuando iba por la mitad de el libro alguien entró... y era nada más y nada menos la persona que no deseaba ver en esa tarde... a Draco Malfoy... Este no lo miró simplemente pasó se sentó y Harry se levantó pero en ese momento alguien lo llamó, era Albus Dumbledore-  
  
-Si Profesor ¿Qué desea? -Dijo Harry volteándose y llamando la atención de los pocos alumnos que había-  
  
-Harry, ten –Dijo entregándole una carpeta con muchos papeles- ¿me podrías hacer el favor de entregárselo a minerva? -Y Harry asintió y salió tambaleándose por el peso de las carpetas, después de entregárselo a Mcgonagall fue al lago a terminar de leer... mientras en otro lado-  
  
-Amor... -Dijo Pansy a Draco preocupada- No ¿has visto a mi hermano por aquí?  
  
-No Pansy, no lo he visto... en todo el día –Dijo Draco fastidiado, había tratado de cortar con la ladilla andante de Parkinson tres veces y todas fallando míseramente-  
  
-Me preocupa, yo tampoco lo he visto, ven ayúdame a buscarlo por el lago –Y se jaló a Malfoy sin poder chistar, cuando Harry llegó al lago... vio un chapoteo, en el lago y le pareció raro-  
  
-"¿Una sirena? ¿En la orilla?" –Cuando se acercó al lago, vio que era un niño tratando de nadar pero estaba considerablemente lejos- "Ok quien es el demente ¿que se mete en ese lago a nadar?" –Por que estaba frío y próximo a nevar- "¿A nadar?" –Harry cayó que se estaba ahogando, así que pensándolo un poco, se empezó a desvestir rápidamente y se tiró de una al lago, y nadó hasta donde estaba el niño que resulta que el calamar gigante lo había agarrado, esté nadaba lo más rápido que lo dejaba el frío, en ese momento llegaron Pansy y Draco-  
  
-Ok, quien puede ser tan desquiciado ¿para nada ahora en el lago con este clima? –Dijo Pansy agarrándose más a Draco, por el frío, Harry ya había logrado alcanzar al niño que estaba congelándose, y si no llega el sería la cena del calamar, con unos cuantos hechizos lo separó de la bestia y empezó a nadar a la orilla, pero Imber saltó de la cabeza de Draco y se metió en el agua helada, cuando Draco fijó la vista para ver por qué la reacción del gato, reconoció al hermano de Pansy, y a otro que no podía distinguir-  
  
-Pansy, ¡creo que ese es tu hermano! –Dijo Draco y los dos se echaron a correr cuando Harry llegó a la orilla estaba todo morado y cansado, por el frío, pero primero era el niño que si no hacía algo podía morir-  
  
-¿Potter? –Preguntó Pansy, viendo que traía a su hermano en brazo- ¿Qué demonios ha...? –Pero se cayó cuando este dejó a su hermano en el piso con cuidado y empezó a quitarle la camisa, estos dos se acercaron- ¿Qué paso?  
  
-No lo se –Dijo Harry tratando de normalizarse el, aparte de el frío que tenía era horrible, no sentía determinadas partes de su cuerpo- Vengo a despejar la mente y de repente veo que el calamar estaba jugando a ahogar a alguien... pero es muy chico para estar en Howart –Harry Puso la mano en el pecho del niño y lo pulsó tres veces... pero nada que respiraba- así que decidió darle respiración boca a boca, cuando lo hizo por primera vez Pansy lo alejó-  
  
-¿¡Qué demonios crees que le haces a mi hermano!?  
  
-Nada más y nada menos que salvarle la vida, si no lo hago, puede morir –Harry ignorando olímpicamente a Pansy, le volvió a dar tres veces en el pecho y otra vez respiración a la tercera el niño botó el buche de agua que tenía en los pulmones, lo envolvió con su capa y se lo llevó cargado a la enfermería sin importale como estaba el mismo, y con Pansy atrás de déjalo, suéltalo... llegaron-  
  
-Señor Potter ¿qué pasó? –Dijo Poppy, mirando al niño que Harry tenía-  
  
-no lo se ya lo dije estaba pasando por el lago y el calamar estaba ahogando al niño...  
  
-Acuestelo... -Pansy estaba llorando abrazada a Draco, y Harry estaba ayudando a Madame Pomfrey con todo lo que necesitaba, lo que más hacia era entretener al niño el cual reía por cada morisqueta que Harry hacía- Señor Potter usted que hizo para que no se ahogara... sin eso estaría muerto, tiene muy buenos reflejos...  
  
-Primeros auxilios muggles, Poppy –Decía Harry-  
  
-Y tú ¿estás bien? –Preguntó a Potter al ver que aún estaba sin camisa y todo mojado- si no te cambias te va a dar Pulmonía o algo similar...-  
  
-Lo intentaría pero, el niño no que quiere soltar la mano... -Dijo sonriendo tiernamente-  
  
-Cariño, suelta a Harry para que se cambie... no queremos que se enferme...  
  
-No, no me dejes por fa... me dan miedo las enfermerías... lo médicos en general... -Dijo el niño comenzando a llorar, Pansy y Draco los miraban expectantes ahora que sabía que el niño era hermano Slytherin como reaccionaria-  
  
-No me iré quédate tranquilo, me voy a quedar aquí hasta que te duermas si quieres... -Dijo Harry convocando una silla y sentándose, mientras Poppy lo terminaba de atender, lo difícil fue cuando vino para darle una inyección y una poción debido a que había sufrido principios de hipotermia-  
  
-¡¡¡Nooooo!!! No me inyecten, eso duele –Dijo agarrándose a Harry-  
  
-Pe...ro... ya van espérate, bája...te un mo....mento... -Dijo Harry cargando al niño y bajándolo de su cabeza- Si no, no te vas a curar, venga... es solo un pinchito, no me vas a decir que después de casi ahogarte te va a dar miedo ¿una poción y una aguja?  
  
-Está bien pero no te vallas... -Suplicaba el niño-  
  
-Pero no te dije ¿qué no me iba a ir? –Dijo el moreno con toda la paciencia del mundo y aún más con una sonrisa en la cara, todos estaban sorprendidos hasta la enfermera no era nada de él y aún así lo cuidaba como si fuera un hermano, bajo las palabras del oji-verde el niño se dejó hacer todo después Harry tubo que esperar a que se durmiera-  
  
-Es hora de que te cambies, y te tomes esto –Dijo dándole una poción, Harry se cambió y se sentó en una de las camillas de al lado, pero cuando se iba a tomar la poción Pansy se le paró delante- si ¿en que te puedo ayudar? –Dijo este dándole un sorbo a la poción y poniendo cara de asco, sabía muy picante-  
  
-Bueno... yo... te quería... darlasgraciasporsalvaramihermanito –Dijo Pansy  
  
-¿Perdón? Es que no entendí –Dijo Harry sonriendo-  
  
-Que GRACIAS... -Repitió-  
  
-A de nada... -Dijo Harry restándole importancia, pero Pansy aun estaba allí parada mirándolo confusa- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Por qué lo salvaste? –Su curiosidad era demasiado grande-  
  
-¿Cómo que por que? Se estaba ahogando... ¿qué querías que hiciera? -Preguntó Harry extrañado, pero después cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba- Pansy, eso lo hubiera hecho cualquier persona, además el no tiene la culpa de que nosotros nos llevemos mal... si eso es lo que te inquietaba... a mi no me importa de que casa seas, al fina todos somos humanos, el es un niño que no sabe de eso, aún... a demás yo se lo que se siente, tenerle fobia a las agujas... prefiero una cruciactus a eso... -Dijo el moreno sonriente y se paró y se terminó de vestir con ropa seca, pero el niño se había despertado y pregunto-  
  
-Disculpa... ¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo el niño-  
  
-Me llamo Harry –Postrándose en la cama- ¿y tú como te llamas?  
  
-Me llamo Leonardo... mucho gusto –Dijo el niño dándole la mano vendada por el forcejeo con el calamar, Harry le agarró la mano- Dime te ¿gustaría ser m hermano mayor? –Dijo el niño de lo más inocente-  
  
-Si tú quieres... por ni no hay ningún problema... pero ahora ¿me dejas ir? –Dijo Harry un tanto cansado-  
  
-¿Me volverás a visitar? –Harry sonreía más abiertamente pensando en que así sería Draco de pequeño-  
  
-No creo que Potter tenga tiempo para eso Leo –Dijo Pansy agarrando a su hermanito-  
  
-¿Enserio? Ahhh –Se entristeció el niño- ya veo...  
  
-No te preocupes vendré... Pero ahora me voy... -Harry se fue y en la noche fue dado de alta, pero era muy tarde el niño quería volver a ver a Harry pero sabía que eso se le iba hacer imposible, así que cuando se hizo de mañana, Pansy y su hermano, bajaron al comedor, cuando Leonardo divisó a Harry se soltó de la mano de Pansy y se fue corriendo donde estaba el moreno, que tomaba una taza de té hablando con unos chicos de Ravenclaw divertidamente, en eso siente que alguien se le tira encima-  
  
-Hola, buenos días... -Dijo el niño alegremente-  
  
-Ese no es ¿el hermano menor de Parkinson? –Dijo uno de muchachos de Ravenclow-  
  
-Hola, ¿Ya estás mejor? –Dijo Harry tan tranquilo como siempre, pero en eso Pansy fue-  
  
-Lo siento, Potter... vamos Leo...  
  
-Pero yo me quiero quedar con el –Dijo Abrazándose al moreno-  
  
-Déjalo Pansy, no me lo voy a comer... -Dijo Harry- ni lo voy a lastimar...  
  
-¡¡¡Si vamos a jugar en la nieve!!! –Dijo niño todo emocionado-  
  
-Pero primero come tú y déjame comer a mí... -Dijo dándole un plato de comida, cuando los dos estaban llenos, Harry se llevó al niño, bajo la mirada de todo el mundo... ya llevaban como dos horas jugando y Pansy empezó a preguntar, preocupada de nuevo por su hermano... pero dos perdedores de Hufflepuff, que lo habían visto con Harry Potter en el campo de quidditch, cuando llegó allá vio a Harry corriendo tras su hermano, sonriéndole y después lo agarraba y lo volteaba haciéndole cosquillas, de veía que se lo pasaba de lo mejor... en eso Draco la vio tenía que terminar con ella ahora, pero después se quedó viendo lo que Pansy llevaba tiempo mirando... a Harry... jugando muy divertido con el hermano de Pansy, cuando el pequeño los vio dejó a Harry un momento y los saludó con la mano a los dos diciéndoles que se acercaran estos dudaron pero después se aproximaron y el muchacho estaba eufórico-  
  
-¡GUAO! Esta ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, estoy tratando de convencer a Harry para que me enseñe a volar pero me dice que primero te tenía que pedir permiso... y me iba a enseñar algunos conjuros de magia es sorprendente... me dejas, si, si –Decía el niño con cara de perrito abandonado, pero emocionado-  
  
-Pero eres muy pequeño para volar y creo que ya molestaste suficiente a Potter... -dijo Pansy, pero el niño se la llevó hacía donde estaba sentado Harry descansando y le dijo-  
  
-Harry, Harry, verdad que no soy una molestia y que me puedes enseñar a volar... verdad que si –Decía el niño, y el moreno solo atinaba a reírse divertido-  
  
-Si tu hermana te da la autorización, si... pero si no yo no tengo autoridad sobre ti pequeño –Decía Harry desordenándole el cabello-  
  
-Anda di que si.  
  
-Está bien pero nosotros vemos que haces con el...  
  
-Por mi bien... Accio Saeta de fuego –Y la escoba apareció-  
  
-Valla tienes una Saeta de fuego... no me lo puedo creer, anda vamos llévame –Jalando a Pobre de Harry-  
  
-No sabía que ese niño fuera tan hiperactivo –Dijo Draco sentándose a ver como era de maestro Harry-  
  
-Eso no es nada, lo que me sorprende es la energía que tiene Potter para aguantarlo...  
  
-Créeme Él es un caja de sorpresas... -Dijo Draco volviéndolo a mirar, Harry había subido a Leo a la escoba, y el otro nervioso, Harry conjuró unas especie de aros que lo dejaban flotando en el aire, había que tener un equilibrio bárbaro para no caerse así que podía estar a la altura de leo y ayudarlo...  
  
-Mierda como es que ninguno de los dos se ha caído –dijo Pansy sorprendida-  
  
-¿Qué te puedo decir? ¿Que tiene un buen equilibrio? –Terminó Draco, como a las ocho, Pansy se llevó a Leo alegando que ya se habían pegado bastante, y Harry y Draco se fueron a la cámara de los secretos, una vez allí- Oye Harry ¿cómo hiciste para aguantar todo el día ese trote?  
  
-Pues, no se... -dijo Harry en la cama con los ojos cerrados cansado- ¿de donde saca la fuerza? –hoy había que echarle sangre de gato muggle, piel de serpiente seca, la cual sacaron del basilisco, orégano, no sabían para que, y cada media hora, por tres horas había que agregar, saliva casualmente de Imber... el cual este le había proporcionado después de cinco hora de ruego-  
  
-No lo se, los niños son así... -Dijo Draco simplemente- ¿Para que es orégano?  
  
-No lo se, es un condimento de cocina... así que no se que utilidad tiene...  
  
-Esto es algo idiota... "Es increíble aún me cuesta creer que haya aceptado al hermano de Pansy así como así..."  
  
-Draco...-Ahora lo llamaba así... el rubio no reclamaba y el ni cuenta se había dado-  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Por qué a ustedes le cuesta tanto creer, que yo no tenga una doble intención por jugar con el hermano menor de Parkinson? –Dijo Harry un poco obstinado-  
  
-¿Qué se yo? O sea se hace muy extraño...  
  
-Esos son tonterías, hasta tú si me dijeras que quieres dejar las peleas seriamos amigos... ¿sabes? -Y el rubio había quedado en estado de shock y con la boca abierta-  
  
-Cierra la boca... tú eres el que lleva peleando conmigo seis años, no yo –Dijo aún leyendo el libro para matar la ociosidad...-  
  
-Te voy a decir algo, sabes ¿qué eres una caja de sorpresas? –Dijo el rubio sacándose el peso de encima-  
  
-Nunca nadie te ha dicho que ha dicho ¿qué no juzgues un libro por su tapa? –El rubio arqueó una ceja, y así siguieron hasta que la parte de hoy quedó cubierta se fueron a sus salas comunes pensando en que más podría pasar si dejaban todo a flor de piel...

TBC....

.

.

.

v

Reviews Plishh!!!


	6. A present of Christmas…

Time to Know  
  
Sumary: Que pasaría, si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...  
  
Parejas: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
  
Advertencia: S-L-A-S-H!!!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...  
  
Disclaimer: todo de J. K Rowling  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Cap.5 A present of Christmas...  
  
-Harry... -Lo movía Seamus- Harry............  
  
-ummm....ummm –Decía el moreno haciéndose un ovillo con las sábanas, aún dormido-  
  
-¿Qué no piensas ir a Hogsmeade? Tienes que comprar algunas cosas ¡Harry! –Gritó y este lo tiró de la cama y el pobre de Harry estaba tirado en el suelo-  
  
-Seamus... se puede saber... ¿Cuál es la urgencia de que yo me levante a esta hora? -Dijo el oji-verde molesto-  
  
-Son las doce del mediodía Harry, y dentro de dos horas salimos a Hogsmeade –Dijo Seamus reprobatoria mente-¿Qué pasó ayer no dormiste? Ni siquiera te vimos llegar...  
  
-Anoche me es trasnoché... ya me paro... -Este se fue al baño cuando estuvo todo listo se fueron al pueblo, era de gasta todo lo puedas... o así lo denominaba Harry por que sus bolsillos quedaban considerablemente vacíos... ya había comido comprado los regalos de Herm y de Ron, algo para el, pero en ese momento estaba caminando por unas tiendas y vio una que le llamó la atención así que entró estaba lleno de cosas especiales para regalar ninguna igual a la otra, este veía y registraba todo lo que había y había una cosa que le llamó la atención, algo que le recordó a Draco, y lo peor era que no sabía ¿por qué? era una pulsera, de oro blanco que tenía de dije un sol y una luna tratando de alcanzarse, con uniones de cristal, era bastante unisex de repente la vendedora se le acercó y le habló-  
  
-¿Te gusta?  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-Un bonito ornamento ¿no te parece? –Decía la señora que tenía aspecto de Dumbledore pero mujer- Si es muy lindo... pero es especial... ves como tratan de unirse el sol y la luna de esa manera tan especial a pesar de estar en el mismo cielo no pueden tocarse...  
  
-¿A que se refiere? –Preguntó el moreno, curioso por que la señora parecía filósofa-  
  
-Bueno, que no te das cuenta ¿qué la luna anda tras el sol y este nunca se entera?  
  
-Pero el sol también va tras la luna y esta tampoco se da cuenta... -Dijo el moreno- jamás se podrán unir son dos Némesis naturales –El oji-verde se sorprendió de lo que acaba de decir-  
  
-Bueno, el amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña ¿no te parece? –Seguía la señora de cabellos blancos- Si te levas el otro y se lo das a una persona especial el sol encontrará a la luna... -Te los regalo... a lo mejor te ayude... -Dijo dándole las dos pulseras en una cajita la otra era de oro "dorado" y esta vez el sol trataba de alcanzar a la luna era difícil describir lo mucho que decía esa ornamenta...-  
  
-si son contrarios nunca se podrán unir ¿Por qué me los da?  
  
-Por que, cuando lo viste te recordó a alguien lo vi en tus ojos... a demás –Dijo sacando uno de ellos- Cuando ocurre un eclipse se complementan y deja de haber ese vacío en ese momento la luz y la oscuridad quedan juntas –Pasó una mano por el sol y otra por la luna y se fundieron después de esto ella volvió a repetir el proceso y quedaron en su posición inicial- Vez solo es fuerza de voluntad aunque ocurra pocas veces en la vida---  
  
-Cuando menos déjeme pagar por ellos...  
  
-Llévatelos, pero con una condición... se feliz... -Harry los aceptó y salió de la tienda, cuando dio varios pasos volteó y la tienda no estaba, eso le extrañó mucho... compró papel de regalo, lazos y tarjetas, aparte de caramelos y dulces para regalar a otras personas (N/A: Ok... bueno no esperaran que Harry regale una cosa del otro mundo aparte de Ron y Herm, y esta vez Draco, a los otros les regalará caramelos o cosas por el estilo ¿no?, si no sería una ruina) regresó al castillo y se sentó en la cama a ver todo lo que había comprado, y a medida que lo veía los envolvía. A Herm le había comprado un reloj muggle con la única diferencia que mostraba el lugar donde te encontrabas... y a Ron le compró un porta varitas que la limpiaba y pulía y después se topó con las pulseras... esta la envolvió en un papel verde y plateado pero no le puso tarjeta ni nada, si se lo iba a dar a Malfoy era mejor que no supiera... por que no quería que se lo rechazara, pero puso una tarjeta que decía a: Draco Malfoy y simplemente con su firma... y le dijo a Hedwig que lo llevara a las doce a la sala de Slytherin, y lo dejara bajo el árbol... si no había que lo dejara con cuidado en la habitación de Malfoy...-  
  
-Harry vamos a la cena de navidad –Le dijo una voz desde afuera- ¿Te esperamos?  
  
-Si ya voy –Harry salió de su cuarto a celebrar la cena de navidad en el gran comedor, era 24 de diciembre y la cena dudaría hasta las doce después se irían a dormir para en la mañana abrir los regalos, estaban presente todos los que se habían quedado la mayoría de Slytherin y Harry presentía por que, Dumbledore había planeado que bailaran y bebieran o sea algo diferente y así habían hecho Harry se encontraba bailando con Seamus porque se lo había pedido y Harry no le importó Seamus sonreía mientras bailaba con Harry, respiraba su aroma y sentía su respiración en su cuello, pero con la mirada de cierto rubio sobre ellos y Seamus se dio cuenta y le dijo a Malfoy que no se lo dejaría tan fácil y Malfoy simplemente lo miró con odio y Seamus lo ignoró nadie podía arruinarle en momento, después de la cena-bailable todos subieron y se acostaron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente, a la seis de esta, todos estaban en la sala común de Slytherin abriendo sus regalos que estaban bajo un árbol, como en pocas ocasiones hacían, estaban hablando y bromeando mientras desenvolvían sus obsequios, Malfoy no sabía por donde empezar, así que mientras se decidía una niña de primero, vio que quedaba un regalo-  
  
-Oigan, ¿esto es de alguno de ustedes? –Pero todos respondían negativamente la niña abrió la tarjeta y vio claramente que decía "Draco Malfoy" pero no decía quien la enviaba, solo una firma, que no daba pista alguna- Malfoy, es tuyo... -Este la miró con una ceja arqueada y le quitó el paquete y lo abrió lo que vio fue una caja de terciopelo negro... y adentro una pulsera de oro blanco con un sol y una luna tratando de atraparse sin mucho éxito-  
  
-Que espectacular –Dijo Pansy- ¿Quién te lo envió?  
  
-Pues, no lo se, pero tiene una firma... que no ayuda mucho que digamos... -¿Quién demonios tiene una firma tan complicada? Pensaba Malfoy, observando el curioso objeto, lo que a el le regalaban normalmente lo botaba sin abrirlo o simplemente lo dejaba por allí, pero eso es lo primero que le llamaba la atención, no era nada ostentoso, pero era delicado y bonito... en esos pensamientos, dejamos a Draco y el sala común de Gryffindor, estaban en la misma situación, pero todos hablando y se sentía el calor de un hogar, Herm, le había regalado el dichoso, perfume, que era extremadamente grande y solo con echártelo una vez bastaba, Ron le regaló un bonito ornamento de cosas que no conocía pero en la carta explicaba que era, Remus le había regalado un libro de artes oscura, y una carta que decía que si no lo usaba sabiamente le castigaría y que esperaba madures de su parte, pero Harry pensó que ¿Qué podía haber allí que el no supiera? La señora Weasley uno de sus característicos suéteres con caramelos variados, ¿Qué nadie escuchaba cuando el decía que no le gustaban las cosas dulce, y un regalo de "Su admirador secreto" (N/A: Creo que ya todo el mundo ¿sabe quien es? ¿No? ) Que le dio un libro acerca de "Filtros amorosos" "Afrodisíacos" y regalos para ocasiones especiales, Harry con esto, arqueó una ceja al mero estilo Malfoy y lo dejó de lado, esto se estaba saliendo de control aunque era veinticinco de diciembre, era día par es decir viernes y tenía que ir a la cámara de los secretos, así que, cuando se hicieron las ocho llegó a la cámara junto con Malfoy -  
  
-Ahora el problema va ser conseguir, sangre Muggle... -Murmuró Malfoy en voz lo suficientemente baja para que Harry lo escuchara-  
  
-¿Sangre Muggle? ¿En Hogwarts? -Dijo Harry anonadado-  
  
-Pues ¿no hay Banco de sangre Muggle?  
  
-Si pero eso no te lo mandan por correo además abría que hacer un conjuro para que no se dañara la sangre o mandarla en una maleta especial... mucho pleito...  
  
-Es muy difícil pedir que te la manden, o sea el dinero no importa...  
  
-Mejor, en un ataque de los mortífagos le dices a tu papito que te guarde un poquito de sangre muggle o algo mejor –Antes de que Draco hablara- usemos la mía creo que igual sirve ya que yo soy Half-Blood y creo que es lo mismo...  
  
-Un Half-Blood un tanto especial...  
  
-Si, al mi madre casarse con un Potter dejó de ser mud-blood, ya que esta es la capacidad especial de los Herederos de Gryffindor cuando se unen, pero igual soy Half-Blood a final de cuenta...  
  
-Bueno, sangre es sangre a final de cuenta, te parece un poco yo un poco tu, por que es un litro de sangre... -Dijo el rubio con una ceja arriba, un litro eso era para dejar medio muerto a alguien...-  
  
-Ok –Harry conjuró una navaja y también una taza con medida, se hizo una incisión el la muñeca derecha hasta el medio litro y cerró la herida con magia, Draco hizo lo mismo, cuando el oji-gris se dispuso a echar la sangre, poco a poco Harry se puso a divagar, la sangre de Draco era roja, al igual que la de el e igual que todas... lo que le sacó una sonrisa involuntariamente de su boca, fue que llevaba la pulsera puesta, Draco se dio cuenta que sonreía-  
  
-¿Qué te hizo gracia?  
  
-¿Gracia? ¿De que?  
  
-¿No te has visto la sonrisa de imbécil enamorado que tienes en la cara? –Dijo el rubio esperando la peor respuesta-  
  
-Yo enamorado, Draco, ¿estás perdiendo tu cordura? -Dijo el moreno lo más sarcástico que pudo, para ocultar su pena, total a el le gustaba el rubio pero no por eso se lo iba a decir, a demás para que sufrir si sabía que lo iba a rechazar, eso se reflejó en la cara del moreno-  
  
-Serás raro Harry ahora ¿por qué estás triste...?  
  
-Malfoy ¿Por qué estás tan preguntón hoy? No te conocía esa etapa –Dijo el oji-verde volviendo con su sonrisa, Draco, se le había quedado viendo perdido en los perfectos ojos verdes del moreno, y en esa sonrisa que podía despertar en el lo que nadie había logrado, Harry también estaba mirando al rubio no sabía del todo porque pero a el le gustaba sonreírle, pareciera que su sonrisa era lo único que sacaba a flote el Draco humano, estaban bastante cerca y Harry estaba rojo sin razón aparente, pero cuando se iban a terminar de cortar los pocos milímetros que quedaban, la poción hizo una explosión bastante potente el cual los asustó, Draco vio que la poción estaba de un morado intenso y Harry se calmó cuando revisó el libro y vio que eso era propio de la poción y que si debía estar de ese color, Draco se maldijo mentalmente, había estado apunto de lograr lo que llevaba buscando por tanto tiempo, y viene la maldita poción y explota, Harry estaba en louding, entre la poción y Draco lo habían dejado su cerebro en Stand by, "disculpe las molestias estamos trabajando para reactivar el sistema, regrese dentro de un rato" lo único que atinó a decir fue "Creo que fue suficiente por hoy..."  
  
-... -Draco no dijo nada simplemente vio al moreno alejarse, cuando la pulsera se asomó el rubio pensó que tenía una situación parecida, la luna tratando de asirse al sol pero sin poder obtenerlo, este se fue a sus sala un poco decepcionado-  
  
Así pasaron los días, Harry y Draco habían terminado la poción antes de lo estimado así que no se veían tan seguido, al menos de que fuera alguna tarea que faltara o lo de Imber... que no llevaban nada adelantado apenas si habían puesto descripción física t habitad por falta de inspiración.  
  
Las clases se retomaban ese día, Ron y Herm habían regresado colorados por la playa, dando las gracias al moreno por sus regalos Ron le había dicho que había terminado la bola de cristal con ayuda de Bill y le habían creado una bonita base, de Bronce con águilas adornándola, Harry se acordó de la base, y por no ir a molestar al rubio agarró y la hizo con hierro blanco, toda entrelazada de tiras de este material y con serpientes de hierro negro, para que Malfoy no se pusiera a hablar estupideces, pasaron por DCLAO, sin mayores complicaciones, al menos que se contara la tarea que eso si era complicado que le había mandado Lupin, ahora tenían adivinación... todo el mundo tenía su bola... con bases todas desiguales algunas horribles y otras aceptables, y otras espectaculares como la que había hecho Harry-  
  
-Como veo mis niños todos han logrado hacer un gran trabajo... algunos con mucha ayuda y otros solos, a aquellos que tuvieron la valentía de enfrentarse a esto solo que cuando corrija el trabajo lo sabré tendrán 5 puntos para sus casa, ahora por favor pongan sus bolas encima de esa mesa y firmen en el papel, Harry no se había percatado de que si firmaba y Malfoy veía se enteraría que el había sido el que le mandó la pulsera, pero bueno Draco se le paró al lado y puso la bola en la mesa después de que Harry firmara, le pasó la pluma a Draco que revisó todas las firmas... y vio una que se le hizo conocida, cuando vio el nombre después de el firmar, "Harry Potter" pero cuando se volteó sonó el timbre y todos salieron, cuando estaban todos, bajando llegó el profesor Snape quitando a todo el mundo del medio y dándole unos papeles a cada pareja y ese era el proyecto de pociones estaba prohibido preguntar, y tenían hasta semana santa para entregarlo, así sería de difícil la cosa... después se fueron al gran comedor refunfuñando, Ron y Herm estaban discutiendo acaloradamente acerca de pociones y Harry cada vez que trataba de separarlos salía herido... así que estaba viéndolos cuando Draco se apareció por allí y le dijo que tenían que hablar y este le dijera que hablara-  
  
-Ok... como quieras –Dijo el rubio mirando que no hubiera nadie, si no la comadreja y la sangre sucia peleando- ¿Esto me lo mandaste tú? –Dijo mostrándole la pulsera que tenía en el brazo derecho y Harry abrió los ojos y pensó que como demonios se había enterado- respóndeme ¿Esto me lo regalaste tú?  
  
-Si te lo regalé yo... -Dijo el moreno mirando al piso-  
  
-Y ¿Por qué no pusiste de quien venía? –Preguntó demandante-  
  
-Pues porque si decía, a lo mejor lo ibas a botar o que se yo, simplemente fue algo que se me pasó estúpidamente por la cabeza, pero la verdad es que ¿no te gusta...?  
  
-Si Harry no me gusta y lo llevo puesto eso es irónico ¿no? –En eso la pareja dejó de pelear simplemente por que Malfoy había llamado a Harry por su nombre- ¿Por qué me lo regalaste?  
  
-Me dirás que estoy loco, ya me lo confirmaron pero, cuando lo vi lo primero que apareció en mi cabeza fuiste tu y la vendedora se dio cuenta de algo que yo no y me dijo que me lo llevara... y ahora lo tienes tu no se que más decirte...  
  
-¿Permiso? –Dijo la castaña preocupada de cómo los dos Némesis, los dos mayores ultra re contra rivales de todos los años de Hogwarts estaban hablando tranquilamente en un pasillo-  
  
-¿Qué quieres Granger? –Preguntó cambiando el tono, ese tono solo lo debía escuchar el dueño de su corazón es decir Harry y nadie más-  
  
-Malfoy te sientes bien, sabes a ¿quién le estás dirigiendo tan tranquilamente la palabra?  
  
-Si Granger algún problema de ¿que le dirija la palabra a mi pareja de clases?  
  
-No ninguno...  
  
-Por cierto, a ¿dónde vamos hacer lo de pociones? –Dijo el rubio cambiando el tema-  
  
-Por que no seguimos donde siempre, conociendo a Snape la poción va se algo, que revive a alguien con veinticuatro horas de muerto o algo súper complicado jamás visto.  
  
-¿Ya vas a empezar?  
  
-Ahora te toca a ti en los últimos dos proyectos eh propuesto y trabajado yo así que ahora es tu área Draco –Y los otros dos abrieron la boca de la impresión, ellos se tuteaban ¿desde cuando?-  
  
-Está bien, la poción tarda en hacerse hasta semana santa un poco antes, así que tendremos que trabajar todos lo días y un poco más de horas...  
  
-¿Has enloquecido? ¿Que no te vasta de ocho a dos o tres de la mañana lo días lunes miércoles viernes y a veces hasta los sábados?  
  
-Te has leído el pergamino –Dijo sacándoselo de la túnica y pegándoselo de la cara- hay ingredientes que no yo conozco...  
  
-¿Sangre de unicornio? Que Snape ha perdido la cordura... Hasta al mismismo Dark Lord se le hacía imposible encontrar eso en primer año....  
  
-Eso es lo que menos importa ya que es uno de los ingredientes finales, el problema es que hay que conseguir agua de luna ¿Se puede saber donde coño se saca eso? –decía Malfoy estresado-  
  
-'Mione alguna idea de ¿dónde se consiga eso?  
  
-No lo se ¿agua de luna?  
  
-Herm ese es el primer ingrediente de la pócima... y no sabemos siquiera si es líquido o polvo –Apuntó el pelirrojo-  
  
-¿Alguna idea Harry?  
  
-Si tres, primera vas y le preguntas a tu papá si tiene idea de que coño es eso y si lo podemos conseguir sin terminar en Azkaban, segunda ir al callejon Knocturm y buscar hasta el cansancio con posibilidades de ser expulsados y tres empezar por nuestra colección particular de libros a ver si algo dice... si no siempre quedará no hacerlo...  
  
-Ninguna de las tres me gustan...  
  
-Piensa tú...-Apuntó Harry-  
  
-Empecemos usando la lógica... Agua de luna... Tengo ciertas hipótesis pero nada seguro...  
  
-Primero tenemos que encontrar la poción en un libro para saber para que sirve y como se llama...  
  
-Es espeluznante parecen un equipo de verdad... -Dijo Ron tragando saliva-  
  
-Bueno, trae todo lo que encuentres mañana en el sitio de siempre a las diez ¿te parece?  
  
-Para que me preguntas ¿si igual no voy a poder replicar?  
  
-tú no cambias...  
  
-A ¿Si? Enserio, mira quien habla... bueno me voy antes de que nos empiecen a echar maldiciones porque creen que no somos nosotros...  
  
-Aja...  
  
-Pasó mucho en navidades ¿no? –Preguntó la castaña intrigada cuando llegaron a su sala común- Y ¿Dónde es el lugar de siempre?  
  
-¿Qué fue eso del regalo? –Preguntó Ron-  
  
-No, pasó muchos en navidades, no les importa el lugar de siempre, y yo le hice un regalo de navidad a él si ya respondí todas sus dudas, tengo que ponerme a trabajar en pociones...  
  
-¿Y eso? Harry dime explícame, ¡Ilústrame! Porque no entiendo.... –Seguía la castaña-  
  
-No entiendes ¡porque no hay nada que entender! –Decía el moreno empezando una nueva pelea con la castaña-  
  
-¿Y que fue el regalo? ¿Caramelos  
  
-¿Quieres saber? Fue una pulsera, ¡feliz le regalé una pulsera, porque cuando la vi lo primero que me pasó por la mente fue el!  
  
-Así de ligero lo dices, le regalaste algo a ¡DRACO MALFOY! A nada más y nada menos de que quien no lleva haciendo la vida miserable desde que estábamos en primer año...  
  
-Lo siento 'Mione... pero no voy a romper lo que me ha costado tanto crear... cuando ustedes se fueron, pude entablar una conversación con Draco lo suficientemente civilizada, así prefiero estar así que peleando todos los días ¡anda empieza a decirme traidor ¿Cómo pudiste?! Pues porque para que te vallas enterando ¡soy mitad Slytherin, así que ve a ver como te la aguantas! –Terminando de decir esto todo el mundo estaba sorprendido con la declaración del moreno-  
  
-Herm, no quiero que te molestes y quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado, pero la ¡CA-GAS-TE! –Dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño- A ¿Dónde irá a ahora?  
  
-No lo se a lo mejor a desahogarse en los ¡hombros del maldito de Malfoy! –Dijo la castaña subiendo a su cuarto tirando la puerta, Harry no regresó en la noche ni en la madrugada y el pelirrojo se empezó a preocupar-  
  
-"Espero que en el desayuno aparezca" –Pero efectivamente el moreno estaba hablando con dos jóvenes que el no conocía, lo que le preocupó fue encontrarse con la mirada de cierto rubio y de Seamus encima de Harry, escudriñándolo, como se movía, reía, actuaba...- "Amigo, date cuenta o si no te van a devorar..." ¡Harry! –Le llamó ron para que este se paraba como lo hacía todos los días quería ver la reacción de los otros dos, Harry volteó sonrió hacia ron, lo que hizo que Seamus y Draco fulminaran a Ron con la mirada, el chico de oro solo tenía risas y cariños para los dos restantes del trío de oro, Harry puso una mano para apoyarse, se paró, no sabía como hacía ese niño para con simplemente pararse, se viera tan sensual, ese simple gesto, cuando su amigo llegó- Hey ¿que pasó?–Le saludo Ron como siempre lo hacia-  
  
-Nada, y ¿cómo sigue la señorita-tú-eres-un-traidor-y-no-tienes-derecho-a- explicarte-Granger?  
  
-Sabes que te pasaste... -dijo y los dos tomaron asiento, y Ron empezó a comer-  
  
-Yo, tu también vas a empezar...  
  
-No, sabes que está celosa porque cree que te va a alejar de nosotros...  
  
-¿Oh? Esa es nueva, ella celosa de que yo no le he dado motivos de celos...  
  
-Bueno, ella te considera como su hermano mayor Harry, por eso está que arde...  
  
-¡mujeres! Se ahogan en un vaso de agua... -finalizó, pasaron las clases con un Snape quitando puntos a diestra y siniestra, estaba peor que de costumbre, hasta regañó a unos Slytherin... después de clases y de una tarde llena de deberes cada vez empeoraban se acercaban las diez y Harry empezó a tensarse, estaría a solas de nuevo con Malfoy... no sabía como iba a reaccionar... cuando llegó al baño ya estaba Malfoy como siempre, pero esta vez no dijo nada, simplemente llegaron al cuarto de la cámara, el silencio y la tensión de Harry se podía cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo, hasta que el rubio habló-  
  
-Creo que me debes una explicación –Dijo mostrándole la pulsera-  
  
-¿Qué ya no te dije?  
  
-No lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Por qué me regalaste una pulsera? ¿Qué significado tiene?  
  
-Significado, no lo se Draco... lo único que se es que cuando la vi te vi a ti no se no tengo ni la menor idea esto me trae confundido...  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te confunde?  
  
-Todo tú... -Dijo el moreno, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose-  
  
-¿yo? –Dijo el rubio, empezando a sentir como su corazón se alteraba-  
  
-Olvídalo, Soy un idiota... -Harry se echó en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, Malfoy harto se montó encima de la cama se puso encima del moreno y le quitó la almohada-  
  
-Mira, ya me harte y si no te digo esto siento que me va a reventar el pecho, eres la primera persona que conozco que me hace sentir así no se siquiera que demonios es pero cada vez que te veo, y más si estas con cara de perro abandonado (N/A: entiendase por triste) me dan ganas de abrazarte y consolarte... -El rubio respiró hondamente pensando en que "por fin" y pasara lo que pasara, ya no tenía ese peso que le embargaba cuando se encontraba con el moreno, este solamente veía Draco totalmente ¿ido? Eso se lo hubiera esperado de todo el mundo menos de la persona que tenía encima de el, lo único que pudo formular su cabeza fue-  
  
-Estás ¿hablando enserio? –Dijo el oji-verde con miedo de que Malfoy estuviera jugando con el-  
  
-Si –Draco desvió la mirada del moreno, sabía de sobra que eso iba hacer lo primero que diría, Harry puso una mano en la mejilla de Draco, y sonrió tristemente, ahí estaban los dos, sus miradas decían más que todas las palabras del mundo-  
  
-¿Tú sabes en lo que nos estamos metiendo? –Dijo rompiendo el silencio-  
  
-¿Metiendo? –Dijo el rubio sin entender-  
  
-Palabras mías sin sentido Draco... -A Este le encantaba oír su nombre en labios del moreno, se sentía tan cálido, Harry iba a quitar la mano de la mejilla de Draco, cuando este puso su propia mano sobre la de Harry, impidiendo que la bajara-  
  
-Si se el terreno que piso y en lo que me estoy metiendo... -Terminó Draco dándole a entender a oji-verde que si el quería podía pasar algo más, Malfoy se perdía en la mirada de Harry como pidiendo permiso-  
  
-Porque tengo la ligera impresión de que me estás pidiendo permiso para hacer algo –Apuntó Harry sonriendo abiertamente- Adelante hazlo... -El rubio soltó la mano del moreno, y bajó lentamente hacía los labios de este y posó los propios suyos, fue un beso corto, pero aclaró todas las posibles dudas que hubieran, Draco vio como a Harry le brillaban intensamente los ojos, haciendo que las gemas "esmeraldas" quedaran opacadas, ese brillo en los ojos siempre era lo que siempre le había llamado más la atención, este advirtió que una lágrima bajó por las rosadas mejillas del moreno-  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Ya me vas a tachar de sentimental, no lo se me dio por allí –Dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que lágrimas manchaban su rostro, Draco lo abrazó y Harry dijo entre llantos- ¿no se supone que deberíamos estar tratando de descubrir una poción?  
  
-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes? –Harry se separó y se echó a reír mientras besaba al rubio-  
  
-Es increíble, yo diciendo que amo un Slytherin en el mayor secreto del fundador, ni en mis sueños más extraños podría salir esto-  
  
-Y tú crees ¿Qué esto es muy normal para mí? –estos se habían puesto hablar de cosas totalmente sin sentidos acostados en esa cama de dosel negro, abrazados uno al otro, cuando Harry levantó la mano y la manga cayó, vio que eran las seis de la mañana-  
  
-Sabes ¿que hora es?  
  
-Tú eres aquí el adivino... -Dijo ese sarcásticamente-  
  
-Son las seis de la mañana, o sea se nos voló el tiempo... y no hicimos nada productivo para los demás –Agregó rápidamente-  
  
-La seis, ¿son las seis de la mañana?  
  
-No Draco, son las seis de la mañana –eso le molestaba del rubio había veces que le daba por volverse estúpido...-  
  
-Bueno... -Apuntó este perezosamente- Aún es muy temprano para ir a comer... además si llegamos juntos, nos quitan la cabeza –Apuntó el rubio y el moreno se echó a reír-  
  
-Creo que esto nos puede costar la vida ¿no crees? Los dos líderes de las casa enemigas juntos eso daría mucho de que hablar.  
  
-No puedo llegar ahora a la torre por que todos están despierto y arreglando lo que falte...  
  
-Puff yo puedo llegar y me encuentro con nadie despierto  
  
-¡Que flojos! ¡Por eso nunca llegan temprano a ningún lugar! –Dijo el rubio burlonamente, y Harry le lanzó un cojín que le dio de lleno en la cara-  
  
-No todos somos así, yo sufro de insomnio señor perfección –Dijo Harry divertido de cómo había quedado el rubio- Será mejor salir de una buena vez... -Cuando salieron, se dirigieron al gran comedor donde ya había mucha gente- Bueno tu entras yo espero cinco minutos y entro... -y así hicieron ya sentados-  
  
-Bueno, quería dar una información...-dijo el director- como se aproxima San Valentín, Hogwarts va a dar un baile, de lugar en el gran comedor, el veinticuatro de febrero y el veinticinco, como saben, que en su lista decía, un bañador pues encantaremos el lago para que puedan bañarse y pasar un fin de semana agradable, espero que todos asistan con sus parejas y se diviertan –Esa fue la comidilla del colegio por todo el día quedaba un mes para eso, ya que era veinticuatro de enero ahora era cuando a Harry se le complicaban las cosas, como decir que el ya tenía pareja sin concretar quien es además dentro de poco vendría el partido Gryffindor/Slytherin y el hecho de que fuera novio de Malfoy no indicaría que fuera a perder... era jueves y estaban en CDCM hadgrid había traído unas cosas todas raras inofensivas por que ver a sus animales del proyecto todo el año se estaba volviendo fastidioso... así que estaban por pareja-  
  
-Harry... -Le llamó el rubio-  
  
-¿Um? –Le dio este como respuesta, mientras buscaba que el animal no tuviera aguijón ni algo que hiciera daño-  
  
-Renuncié al equipo de Quidditch...  
  
-¡¿Cómo?! –Dijo el moreno sin entender ahora miraba al rubio y Imber se había asustado-  
  
-Que chiste tiene yo no soy buen buscador y ya no tengo por que buscarte pelea, pero si no ganas me voy a molestar... -El moreno simplemente, le sonrió con complicidad al rubio-  
  
-Por cierto con respecto a lo del baile de san Valentín –Dijo bajando la voz y acercándose más al rubio-  
  
-Di que tienes pareja y ya está, no te quiero ver con otro por allí –Dijo Draco ceñudo, y Harry le dio un lepe y se paró diciendo-  
  
-Hadgrid  
  
-Dime Harry –Con su sonrisa-  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer con la cosa esa que tenemos en frente desde hace media hora y no sabemos que hacer?  
  
-Bueno, ese es el chiste, que busquen que hacer...  
  
-¿Chiste? –Dijo Malfoy, que no por que estuviera con Harry iba a cambiar con los demás- Yo no le veo ningún chiste mirar, a algo que se parece a un gusarajo, y sin saber si pica, chupa o come carne humana.... –Dijo y hubo un asentimiento general por parte de los Slytherin, Harry fulminó al rubio con la mirada y este se la encaró-  
  
-Bueno Malfoy –Dijo Harry sentándose- Ve como te las arreglas para ver si el animal hace todo lo que dices –Dijo el oji-verde peligrosamente- pero lo que no entiendo es que te contradices, o sea un ¿cómo un gusarajo va hacer semejante cosa? –Ahora hubo caras de triunfo por parte de los Gryffindor's, pero lo ya no hubo más comentarios, en la tarde estaban Harry y Draco en la biblioteca, en una mesa, con una pila enorme de libros, de todas las pociones posibles con esos ingredientes, la biblioteca estaba abarrotada de gente, y cuando trataban de encontrar un libro la bibliotecaria decía que los tenían Potter y Malfoy, así que la gente se empezó a conglomerar en esa mesa y uno de ellos dijo-  
  
-Saben que nosotros también necesitamos usar los libros...  
  
-Piérdete –Le dijo Malfoy a ese de Hufflepuff que había hablado-  
  
-¿Cómo que me pierda Malfoy? Todos tenemos derecho de usar la biblioteca –Y así Malfoy empezó a pelear con muchos y Harry seguía buscando, pero en una de esas-  
  
-Si nosotros encontramos los libros primero los podemos usar a demás no hay ninguna ley en la biblioteca que exija un número máximos o de mínimos para tener en la mesa, ahora o me dejan terminar de buscar lo que no encuentro, o los mando derechito a todos a la enfermería –Dijo con voz amenazante digna de todo un Slytherin- Y esto es un aviso no una amenaza... ¡BUENO QUE NO ME OYEN! -Y todos se fueron maldiciendo mentalmente al moreno, y a ver que podían hacer. Por que ellos tenían todos los libros posibles de búsquedas...-  
  
-Increíble –le alabó Draco, el moreno le sonrió y se puso otra vez con el libro-  
  
-Gracias...  
  
TBC........ 


	7. ¿Charlamos?

Time to Know  
  
Sumary: Que pasaría, si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...  
  
Parejas: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
  
Advertencia: S-L-A-S-H!!!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...  
  
Disclaimer: todo de J. K Rowling  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Cap.6 ¿Charlamos?  
  
Con lo del incidente de la biblioteca, Harry y Draco pensaron que era mejor largarse de allí antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo grave así que se llevaron todos los libros que tenían en la mesa, por venganza de Draco mientras Harry lo miraba reprobatoria mente, y se habían ido a la cámara de los secretos y Harry estaba con el cabello muchísimo más desordenado que lo normal por las veces que había pasado su mano por ellos, al estar tan frustrado, una poción con sangre de unicornio y agua de luna, no aparecía por ningún lado a demás Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que Snape no le había dado los ingredientes completos... ni mucho menos las instrucciones y lo peor de todo es que no ayudaba en nada que no les hubieran dado el nombre...  
  
-AAHHHHH!! –Gritó Harry pateando el pedazo de libro sentándose con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- ¡Demonios! ¡Maldito Snape y su jodida poción!  
  
-Harry, clámate, así no vas a lograr nada, a demás no creo que Snape haya puesto algo imposible de encontrar por cualquier método –Razonó el rubio-  
  
-Y tú lo defiendes, será muy tu padrino pero vamos admítelo ¡es una rata inmunda!  
  
-Se puede saber ¿como es que tu sabes que el es mi padrino? –Dijo el rubio mirando inquisitoriamente al moreno, y este lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse por la mirada lanzada- Y ¿Ahora por que te sonrojas? –Dijo Draco parándose de la cama y hiendo a reírse de Harry más descaradamente-  
  
-No me molestes –Dijo haciendo pucheros como bebé y Draco sonrió más aun este había agarrado al moreno y lo había besado sorpresivamente, lo cual el moreno se sorprendió y Draco se rió de la expresión del moreno-  
  
-Que ¿No se me está permitido besar a mi novio?  
  
-Aún no me acostumbro, perdón –Se atinó a decir el moreno, aún más rojo que antes-  
  
-Que cuchi te ves cuando te sonrojas, Harry eres demasiado fácil de ruborizarte... -Decía el rubio, viendo las reacciones del moreno-  
  
-Eso no se vale –Dijo sentándose en la cama, y recostándose en las piernas del rubio-  
  
-Si se vale, yo no estoy haciendo nada eso lo provocas tu solito... -Dijo Malfoy distraídamente jugando con el cabello de Harry y leyendo uno de los libros-  
  
-Igual... ya me harté de buscar la poción, voy a usar una de mis últimas opciones no me agrada mucho pero necesito la maldita "A" en el proyecto, para después poder presentar el éxtasis por la carrera que quiero estudiar...  
  
-Así y a ¿Quién vas a llamar Harry? –Dijo Draco curiosamente, había algo que no le gustaba-  
  
-Pues, le voy a preguntar a Tom...  
  
-¿A quien? –Dijo este sin entender-  
  
-A Tom...  
  
-¿Quién es ese tal Tom?  
  
-¿No sabes quien es? Deja de decir tonterías...  
  
-¡Harry! –Dijo el rubio mirándolo feamente-  
  
-Voldemort  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-VOL-DE-MORT -Deletreó el moreno-  
  
-Ahora si lo he oído y visto todo y que lo piensas buscar y que le vas a decir a si hola, te quiero preguntar una duda de escuela... y tu juras que yo te voy a dejar ¿verdad?  
  
-Sabes y a veces me pareces tan tonto, ¿cómo? yo no lo voy a buscar Draco... nunca oíste del lazo, ¿la conexión que tenemos el y yo?  
  
-Conexión ¿qué conexión? –Decía este sin entender-  
  
-Bueno el y yo tenemos una conexión que nació después de la maldición, ¿Por qué crees que Snape me estaba enseñando oclumancy?  
  
-Igual no creo que te sirva de algo...  
  
-No, pero yo lo puedo sobornar... en realidad yo tengo algo que el quiere, se lo daré a cambio de la respuesta...  
  
-Estás demente, loco, desquiciado, ¡ni un esquizofrénico haría semejante cosa!  
  
-No Draco yo necesito vengarme de una manera alarmante, así que yo le doy eso y el me tiene que dar la respuesta...  
  
-¿Y si no la sabe?  
  
-no se lo doy, yo ya he hecho tratos parecidos... aunque no precisamente con el Dark Lord...  
  
-Pero y si te mata –Decía el rubio comenzando a alarmarse-  
  
-No me puede matar, vamos a estar en mi mente, o en la de Él eso si no se.... Aunque quisiera no puede, a demás yo se que el puede sentir lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, que fue un cambio demasiado drástico se que el me va a buscar y pronto...  
  
-¿Tu puedes sentir lo que el siente también?  
  
-Peor...... cuando menos el no puede ver lo que yo hago, yo si ¿Cómo crees que se frustran los ataques mortífagos?  
  
-¿¡Tú!?  
  
-¡Bingo!  
  
-¿Y que le piensas dar a cambio?  
  
-El más reciente plan de Dumbledore, claro que solo lo dejaré hacer el daño suficiente...  
  
-Potter eres espeluznante, ¡Hablaste como el! Se puede saber ¿Qué haces en Gryffindor?  
  
-Simplemente por ser Harry Potter... -Dijo este amargamente-  
  
-Eso no es una respuesta lógica coherente  
  
-Lo mío nunca es lógico ni mucho menos coherente...  
  
-Cuando menos si lo vas hacer avísame...  
  
-No puedo...  
  
-¿Por que?  
  
-Porque no se cuando valla a pasar ayúdame tú ¿Cuándo van a atacar los mortífagos?  
  
-¿Qué se yo...?  
  
-No estás siendo de ayuda, ¿Cómo que no sabes? A demás tú estabas, en cuarto año cuando Voldemort revivió... -Dijo ese con una ceja alzada-  
  
-Si, si estaba allí es cierto... pero no se Harry yo no tengo la marca tenebrosa...  
  
-yo se que no la tienes si no cuando me hubieras besado, 1. Me partes la cicatriz en dos o 2. Me desmayo... no te podría tener cerca... porque ¿tu crees que Dumbledore me protege tanto? Pues por el simple hecho de que si Voldemort me convence de pasar al lado oscuro, tendrán la desventaja, hace un año que Tom dejó de buscarme para matarme... cambió de idea al conocer mi poder...  
  
-Tom, ¿Por qué le dices Tom?  
  
-Porque se llama Tom Ridley... además el me dice Harry y a mi eso de Voldemort, Lord Oscuro o señor tenebroso, me tiene hasta la coronilla...  
  
-¿Qué el Dark lord te dice Harry? Es decir ¿Te llama por tu nombre de pila?  
  
-Bueno Draco ¿Qué estoy hablando en chino?  
  
-Y entonces el se llama ¿Tom o Thomas? El colmo sería que le acortaras el nombre –Y Harry cayó en lo que estaba pasando por la mente de chico-  
  
-¿¡Estás celoso de él!? ¡El colmo Malfoy!  
  
-¿Celoso? Yo estás loco...  
  
-Es costumbre llamarlo así... con tantas veces que lo veo...  
  
-¿Y después como lo vas a llamar Daddy?  
  
-¿Quieres que lo llame Daddy? –Le dijo siguiéndole el juego al rubio-  
  
-Bueno, cuando menos que no te mate ¿si?  
  
-Ya tengo por donde molestarle, Daddy ¿me ayudas en pociones? –Harry estalló en carcajadas cuando se imaginó diciéndole eso a Voldemort y Draco puso mala cara, al final Harry seguía riéndose al punto que ya le estaba doliendo el estómago, ya habían salido de la cámara, en eso sus amigos los encontraron riéndose buenamente, aunque ya no con tanta intensidad, con lágrimas en lo ojos y acompañado por Malfoy-  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso Harry? –Le preguntó la castaña a Harry, este se atragantó no solo estaba riéndose si no que estaba acompañado por el rubio-  
  
-¿Qué te pasa amigo? –Le dijo el pelirrojo, Harry estaba tosiendo-  
  
-Amp, nada... -Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- ¿Para que soy bueno Herm?  
  
-Venía a disculparme contigo, si me pasé... está bien, pero es que estaba celosa... una pulsera ¡el colmo! ¿Me perdonas?  
  
-Seguro yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, ¿tú también quieres una pulsera 'Mione?  
  
-No gracias...  
  
-Bueno, Draco –ya que sus amigos sabían que se llamaban por su nombre- Entonces ¿hago lo que propuse?  
  
-Sigo insistiendo que estás demente, pero bueno, ya lo hemos buscado en todas partes, pregúntale si eso te hace feliz, ahora me voy, adiós... -y se alejó a las mazmorras-  
  
-Buenas noches... Bueno entonces...  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Voy a sobornar a Tom para que me diga, que es esa poción del demonio, que tenemos de proyecto...  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo-  
  
-Uy ya, suficiente sermón con Draco... -Dijo ese fastidiado lo que le dijeran ellos, Draco ya se les había adelantado-  
  
-¿Malfoy te sermoneó? –y el moreno asintió y los otros dos no cabían en su sorpresa, ahora el único problema era encontrase con el, llamarlo no sabía como hacerlo, y normalmente desprevenido no tenía mucha coherencia... así había pasado lo que quedaba de día, bromeando con sus amigos y terminando sus deberes-  
  
Eran las dos de la mañana y todos en la torre de Gryffindor dormían plácidamente con el frío abrasador de enero, en una cama un muchacho de cabellos negros... empezaba a tener una pesadilla, era un lugar una casa para ser más exactos, donde las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde oscuro por la mitad y la otra mitad blanca, había una cama de dosel, verde oscuro, unas sillas del mismos color de la cama, madera oscura, un escritorio que pegaba con los asientos, y en el escritorio estaba una persona escribiendo, apresuradamente, pero en ese momento dejó de escribir, y levantó la vista...  
  
-Creo que necesito dormir, me estoy volviendo paranoico –Alguien en su cuarto eso era lo más extraño que había oído en mucho tiempo, pero la sensación persistía, un muchacho de 16 años estaba, con la boca abierta, no sabía donde estaba, pero estaba en la presencia del mismísimo Lord, y lo peor ¿Este no se había dado cuenta?- ¿Quién demonios está allí? –Exclamó el Dark lord demandante- Sal de una buena vez... -Pero el Lord vio que alguien estaba, sentado en su cama entre sorprendido y ¿Divertido? Cuando se percató de quien era le sorprendió mucho- A ¿que debemos tu visita?  
  
-No tengo ni la menor idea –Respondió Harry liado-  
  
-No tengo tiempo para ti ¿sabes?  
  
-Dime como demonios me voy y sabes que lo hago...  
  
-¿Qué? –Por primera vez el Dark lord no tenía esa respuesta- ¿Cómo llegaste?  
  
-No se, estaba durmiendo en Gryffindor tranquilamente y ahora estoy aquí en una forma medio fantasmal –Respondió el moreno, y el lord vio que estaba en pijamas- Bueno ¿Me vas a decir como salir de aquí o me vas a dejar durmiendo aquí? Por que de verdad que estoy cansado... -Dijo el moreno viendo como el Dark lord procesaba lo que Harry había dicho-  
  
-No se como te vas de aquí, pero aquí tampoco te vas a quedar...  
  
-Bueno, de todas maneras tenía algo que preguntarte...  
  
-Tu preguntándome algo a ¿mi? ¿Y tú crees que te voy a responder?  
  
-Si me dejas sobornarte tal vez me quieras responder...  
  
-Tan desesperado estás, que me quieres preguntar y después negociamos, aunque te digo sinceramente no se con que me puedas sobornar...  
  
-Pues, necesito que me digas el nombre de una poción y donde puedo encontrarla...  
  
-¿Problemas con el buen Severus? –Se burlaba el lord- Tu quieres una poción y donde encontrarla ¿no? ¿Y yo que voy a obtener?  
  
-El más reciente plan de la orden del fénix –Dijo simplemente Harry y sonrió satisfecho cuando el Dark Lord se sorprendía- Pero, primero, me dices y tenlo por seguro que yo te lo voy a decir...  
  
-¿Por que abría de creerte? –Dijo el Lord extrañado- debes estar desesperado ¿No?  
  
-Desesperado, frustrado... como prefieras... créeme que te lo voy a decir...  
  
-Está bien ¿Qué quieres saber? –No sabía por que confiaba en el chico pero en sus ojos había algo distinto hoy-  
  
-Bueno, una poción que tenga, sangre de unicornio, agua de luna, veneno de basilisco, hojas de mandrágoras, cinco lagartijas de fuego, un litro de agua oxigenada, uña de dragón, cabello humano, perfume de cualquier tipo, cenizas y lo último que nos dio el pesado de Severus pluma de un fénix en su defecto pájaro de la luz... -El moreno no traía ningún papel pero lo decía de memoria sin equivocarse-  
  
-¿Y no lo has encontrado? –Decía el lord, sorprendido-  
  
-Oye yo no me llamo, Lord ni me apellido Voldemort a demás que coño voy a estar sabiendo yo de pociones, ni su mejor alumno léase Malfoy a podido encontrar eso...  
  
-Déjame adivinar, el es tu pareja, me enteré de que en Hogwarts al vejete come caramelo ese puso parejas por todo el año y tendrían que realizar proyectos ¿No?  
  
-Es posible, bueno me vas a decir ¿si o no? –esto se le había muy raro primero Malfoy le dice que está enamorado de el y lo peor correspondido y después entabla una conversación con el lord-  
  
-Bueno, es una poción que sirve para revivir a las personas... no te emociones personas que no tiene más de veinticuatro horas de muertas, también sirve para sacar a las personas de lo conocido como "coma" o estado de Shock... se llama "intereo iuvenesco"  
  
-¿En que libro encuentro la preparación...?  
  
-Di el plan y si de verdad la orden tiene un espía en mis filas y tendrás el libro, te lo mandaré a Hogwart por medio de una lechuza –Harry había palidecido tampoco era para delatar a Snape pero no le estaba pidiendo el nombre-  
  
-Ok, ellos saben que quieres matar al ministro de magia –Voldemort arqueó una ceja eso ya era un gran avance- y si hay un espías en tus filas, muy cercano por cierto, pero eso es todo lo que se –Dijo el moreno rezando por que no le preguntara nada más- así que piensan bajar tus defensas cuando estés en ese ataque, es decir...  
  
-Un señuelo...  
  
-Yep... Y bueno... ahora me dirías ¿como salir de aquí?  
  
-Y si te digo de que no tengo ni la menor idea, prueba quedarte dormido de nuevo...  
  
-Ahora si yo soy esquizofrénico tú eres un estólido... ¿Tú juras que me voy a dormir? ¿Aquí?  
  
-Igual aunque quisiera no te puedo hacer nada, tu sabes que ya no te quiero matar, que es lo que le temes... al menos Potter maldito pervertido...  
  
-¡Ja! Mira quien habla, y tú ¿Por qué me dices pervertido?...  
  
-Olvídalo  
  
-Bueno, mañana mandarás el libro ¿no?  
  
-Si... -Dijo Tom que ya había empeñado su palabra, que más daba... ese libro jamás lo utilizaba y le habían dicho el plan de la orden ahora podía volver a sospechar de Severus-  
  
-Bueno –Dijo Harry suprimiendo un bostezo fallando míseramente- ¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Las tres y media de la mañana -anunció Voldemort-  
  
-Esto quita mucha magia, ¿como voy a explicar el cansancio si dormí toda la noche?  
  
-No se ni me importa ahora duérmete mientras más rápido desaparezcas de aquí mejor... -Y Harry cumplió a regañadientes la orden del lord, pero en dos minutos estaba totalmente dormido, el Dark lord mandó una lechuza con el libro para que llegara en la mañana, cuando estaba escribiendo, su mirada se posó en el chico que estaba en la cama, durmiendo tenía que admitir que había crecido y desarrollado su cuerpo satisfactoriamente, pero siempre con ese toque de niño y un poco afeminado, respiraba tranquilamente aunque no sabía como podía dormir tan plácidamente en territorio enemigo- "¿Desde cuando empecé a divagar? Sobre el desarrollo corporal de Harry... si definitivamente necesito descansar" –Ya podía después de que la persona que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama le había abierto el camino, en la mañana siguiente sintió que alguien lo despertaba, cuando Harry abrió los ojos se calló de la cama con las sábanas incorporadas y todo...  
  
-Se puede saber ¿que te pasa? –Le preguntó Ron a Harry al ver que el moreno estaba parpadeando liado y confundido- Bueno, te espero en el gran comedor –Ya estaban todos comiendo en el gran comedor, Harry ya había captado y entendido casi todo aún no se había enterado de como salió de aquella habitación, simplemente le había lanzado un guiño al rubio el cual este le sonrió- Correo –Y el poco de lechuzas empezaron a surcar el gran comedor, pero un gran pájaro negro que llamó mucho la atención, le dejó caer un paquete a Harry, junto con una carta, ya todo el colegio posó su mirada en el, pero este lo único que hizo fue ignorarlas olímpicamente, la carta decía algo así- Harry, ahí está el libro no se porque te lo mandé por que la cuestión era que me dijeras el nombre, pero te quedaste dormido demasiado rápido, quédatelo, considéralo con un regalo, Atte. Tom Ridley, Harry tenía la boca abierta o sea de verdad había soñado con Voldemort ¿Soñado? Bueno lo que haya sido eso, cuando salieron del gran comedor Harry llevaba el pesado tomo en sus manos después de clases Harry agarró a Draco por la túnica, sin importarle quien los viera... Pero sus amigos lo habían visto-  
  
-Adelántense, los veo dentro de un rato...  
  
-Pero Harry... ¿Qué va hacer?  
  
-Después te cuento... -Estos se fueron, pero Herm y Ron decidieron que los seguirían y allí estaban ellos dos en unos de los pasillos más oscuros de hogwarts con solo sus lumos alumbrando, y 'Mione y Ron espiándolos-  
  
-¿Estás loco Harry?  
  
-Si Draco ya me lo has repetido muchas veces...  
  
-¿Qué pasó, cual es la urgencia de no poderte esperar hasta la noche?  
  
-Tengo la poción, el libro y salí de una pieza...  
  
-¡QUE! –Dijo Draco- ¡QUE TE VOLVISTE DEMENTE, FUISTE A VER A VOLDEMORT!  
  
-Draco, no exageres, agradece que tengo el libro –Dijo mostrándole el paquete que tenía en las manos-  
  
-Si a costa de tu vida, eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte... -Dijo el rubio reprendiendo al moreno-  
  
-Ahora te vas a poner como Ron y Hermione y Dumbledore y la mitad del mundo ¿no?  
  
-Bueno y que coño es la maldita poción...  
  
-"intereo iuvenesco" así se llama  
  
-¿y que hace?  
  
-Se supone que revive, saca de coma y de shock...  
  
-Y te dio el libro así como así  
  
-¿Que no te dije que yo podía sobornarlo?  
  
-¿Qué demonios le dijiste?  
  
-Secreto amor... -En eso los dos espías abrieron la boca Harry Potter diciéndole amor a Draco Malfoy-  
  
-Malfoy Pártele la cara –Dijo Ron bajito y Herm le metió un codazo-  
  
-¿Cómo que secreto?, Harry estuve apunto de perderte por que a ti te dio por ir a hablar con el Dark Lord... -y en eso Hermione fue el que recibió el codazo-  
  
-Oye, cuando menos tenemos el libro y confirmé que no me quiere matar...  
  
-Eso no me consta...  
  
-Ten... ya no se de que estás celoso ni que yo te fuera a dejar por el Dark lord ahí si que dalo por seguro que he perdido mi cordura –Dijo entregándole el libro y le dio un suave beso en la boca y salió de allí dejando a Malfoy a Granger y Weasley en estado de Shock....  
  
TBC... 


	8. Intereo Iuvenesco

**

* * *

Time to Know**

Sumary: Que pasaría, ¿si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...

Parejas: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Advertencia: S-L-A-S-H!!!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...

Disclaimer: todo de J. K Rowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap.7 "Intereo Iuvenesco" **

En la sala común de Gryffindor...

-Tú, tú... ¿lo viste? Como lo besó...

-Vamos Ron cálmate... -Pero en ese momento apareció el moreno y Ron y Herm voltearon a ver quien era el que había llegado-

-Hola chicos... -Dijo Harry ignorando completamente lo que había pasado-

-¿Dónde estabas Harry? –Preguntó Herm tratando de hacerse la aludida-

-Por allí...

-¡Voy a tener pesadillas! –Dijo Ron agarrándose los cabellos-

-Pesadillas ¿Por qué? –Dijo Harry no entiendo nada-

-No por nada es que hoy vio algo que no le gustó...

-Si claro que vio ¿arañas?

-¿Arañas? ¡¿ARAÑAS?! ¡ahhhh! ¡Este es el colmo! –Dijo el pelirrojo frustrado dejando a Harry totalmente confundido-

-Bueno, el hecho es que no entendí..................

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Si claro... ¿De que quieres hablar? –Dijo Harry sacando unos libros, entre Draco, el proyecto y su vida sus deberes no caben en su tiempo-

-No Harry préstame atención, no te pongas hacer la tarea...

-Habla que yo te estoy escuchando...

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que Ron y yo estábamos en un pasillo... y escuchamos algo que no debíamos....

-Solo que Draco no se entere ¿si?

-¿Cómo?

-Que Draco no se entere que ustedes lo saben –Dijo este mirando sonrientemente a la castaña-

-Entonces es cierto... -Dijo la prefecta tirándose en una butaca pesadamente-

-¿Y que querías que te dijera?

-Tú Malfoy, Malfoy tú es decir ustedes dos... ummm... Harry ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Cómo pude que? Yo nunca dije que quería pelear con Draco todo este tiempo, y el se redimió y a mi no me importó perdonarlo...

-Está bien pero de allí a no...pa...novi...

-Dilo novios... ¿algún problema que la persona que me guste sea Draco Malfoy?

-¡Si y mucho! ¡Es Draco Malfoy! –Harry simplemente siguió haciendo la tarea y levantó los hombros

-Mira yo solo te voy a decir una cosa... Primero quédenselo para ustedes, si Draco se entera, no puedo estar del todo seguro, que están a salvo... segundo, a mi lo que me importa es que me quiere y que yo lo amo... y tercero si te queda duda alguna de lo que acabo de decir el fue que empezó conmigo y no al revés...

-Insólito...

-Si ¿y?

-Haz lo que quieras yo me voy a dormir...

-Bueno... nadie te está agarrando... "Bueno pero ¿Qué le pasa a la gente?" –A la mañana siguiente estaban todos en pociones, trabajando tranquilamente en una poción para dormir sin sueño, bastante complicada para usarse casi diariamente, con respecto al proyecto Snape recibió quejas de lo Slytherin por que no encontraban donde estaba la poción, este preguntó si había alguno que la había conseguido y Harry y Draco levantaron la mano y todo el mundo los miró con odio... seguían haciendo la poción...-

-Harry...

-¿Qué?

-¿Me pasas eso?

-Toma... -En ese momento Neville agarró una cucaracha sin ver y se la echó a la poción, lo que pasó, un estallido que llenó a la mitad de las persona y le había empezado a Salir sarpullidos y al pobre de Neville, tenía llagas por todo el cuerpo llorando...

-Que raro Lombotton ¡Quítense del medio! Mira muchacho del demonio que le echaste a la bendita poción –Dijo el profesor escupiendo las palabras y agarrando fuertemente a Neville por el brazo, quien vea que está haciendo desorden cuando yo regrese será expulsado los demás quédense tranquilos que el sarpullido pasará dentro de un rato, camina... -Cuando Snape salió-

-Que raro ese Maldito de Lombotton...-Dijo Pansy tratando de rascarse la espalda-

-Pobre Neville –Dijo Parvati-

-¿Qué sería lo que le echo? –Dijo Harry acercándose a la poción y mirando, y encontrando el factor del problema-

-¿Que hay Harry? -Le dijo Seamus-

-Le echó accidentalmente una cucaracha... -Dijo mirando los resto del insecto-

-Que raro ¿Qué lombotton no tiene cerebro? –Harry se volteó y miró a Draco reprobatoria mente-

-Bueno, cualquier persona se puede equivocar...

-Si claro, quien metería una cucaracha en una poción para dormir, que yo sepa una cucaracha no es un ingrediente de ninguna poción

-Malfoy por que tú eres perfecto y nunca has cometido un error ¿verdad?

-Cuidado con lo que dices San...

-¡Basta! –Dijo Harry interponiéndose entre los dos antes de que empezaran a batirse

-Ya oyeron a Snape si nos encuentra con el relajo nos va a castigar... así que todos vuelvan hacer sus pociones antes de que nos quite quinientos puntos por que no estamos haciendo nada... -Dijo Harry furioso, y todos al verle la cara al moreno volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, Harry se sentó y empezó a escudriñar al rubio con la mirada-

-Ella tubo la culpa...

-La culpa la tuvieron los dos... tu siempre andas buscando pleito y ellas te los recibe así que terminemos de hacer la bendita poción antes de que a Snape le de por ponerme en detención... -Cuando Snape volvió "Sin Neville" estaba mirando a todo el mundo y empezó a caminar por entre las filas, y con el desastre de Neville que vio que era una cucaracha dijo evanesco y todo quedó como antes, cuando pociones acabó y todos estaban recogiendo. Seamus se le acercó a Harry siempre bajo la mirada atenta de Draco

-Harry, ¿podríamos hablar?

-Si claro Seamus ¿dime? –Ignorando completamente al rubio que si Seamus no se alejaba en ese momento le iba a partir la cara-

-Emmmm ¿Podría ser en otro lado? –Ahí Malfoy empezó a apretar los nudillos fuertemente y estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol-

-¿En donde quieres hablar? ¿Y de que? –Preguntó Harry totalmente extrañado ¿Por qué tanto misterio? (N/A: Muchacho tarado...) Seamus se llevó a Harry a la parte más profundas de las mazmorras seguidos por Malfoy aunque sigilosamente- Aja ¿podrías deja el misterio?

-¿Querrías ser mi pareja en el baile de San Valentín?

-¿Como? –Harry había escuchado bien-

-¿Qué si quieres ser mi pareja en el baile de San Valentín?

-Lo siento...

-¿Por que? ¿Qué no piensas ir? -Dijo Seamus acercándose más al moreno peligrosamente, y Malfoy preparándose para partirle la cara si daba un paso más, Harry estaba ya contra la pared-

-Si pienso ir, Seamus....

-¿Dime Harry? –Dijo este acercándose más y apoyando su cuerpo en el del pobre Harry, que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior- ya yo tengo pareja, suéltame... -Alejando un poco a Seamus, pero este no quería perder la oportunidad de robarle un beso y si podía algo más- Seamus... ya aléjate, ya tengo pareja para el baile –Repitió este, Seamus pronunció un conjuro para que Harry no se pudiera mover, le puso su cara en el cuello de Harry y empezó a olerlo, empezó a besarle el cuello, pero le agarró las manos, para que Harry no pudiera hacer nada, este fue subiendo pero cuando casi llega a los labios del moreno, este estaba forcejeando pero el conjuro no le dejaba hacer mucho, las manos estaban bajando hacia el pecho... el colmo para Draco, pero Seamus había puesto un conjuro que le impidió al rubio entrar de inmediato, Seamus ya estaba llegando al pantalón de Harry el cual se lo estaba desabrochando, cuando logró entrar, fue a donde estaban y lo quitó de un jalón con mala cara-

-Que lo fueltes Finnigan ¿Qué no oyes? -Dijo y lo alejó más de Harry, lo que molestó bastante al atacante del moreno-

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Anda a joder a otro lado? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

-Mira Finnigan (N/A: no me acuerdo como se escribe, así como muchos apellidos perdón) déjalo... si no quieres acabar en este mismo instante...

-¿Crees que le voy hacer caso a un Maldito Slytherin? –Draco se le iba lanzar encima pero Harry fue más rápido y los separó-

-Ya Draco, ya... -Dijo Alejándolo de Seamus, con una mano en el pecho-

-¡Suéltame Harry! ¿Qué no viste lo que te iba hacer? -Harry hizo un poco más de presión por que el rubio estaba forcejeando-

-Suéltalo, ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Llamar a tu papá?

-Seamus, fuera de aquí... no te quiero ver la cara –Dijo Harry entre asustado y enfadado si Draco no llega a lo mejor lo hubiera violado- Vente, quiero salir de aquí... -Jalándolo, pero cuando iban a salir-

-No me digas que el maldito Slytherin es tu pareja...

-¿Algún problema estúpido Gryffindor? –Dijo el rubio bastante molesto-

- solo te digo que lo cuides, por que en cualquier descuido te lo quito y no será par nada bueno... llevo mucho esperando –Dijo Seamus y salió de las mazmorras, y Harry cayó al piso shockeado-

-¿Estás bien? ¿El maldito de Finnigan no te hizo nada? –Dijo bajando a la altura del moreno y abrazándolo para consolarlo y que se calmara un poco-

-Si... creo...

-Harry tienes que ser un poco más fuerte de carácter... si no llego yo a lo mejor el muy maldito te viola –Dijo Draco ayudándole a pararse, Harry estaba al punto de las lágrimas y no era para menos- Hay que ver, procura cuando menos, que el sitio que te vallan a pedir para ser su pareja sea en un lugar que halla gente... -Dijo el rubio y el moreno se agarró fuertemente de la túnica de rubio escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho-

-Tú no entiendes, el es mi compañero de cuarto... ¿Quién sabe que pueda hacer...?

-¡Tenía que faltar eso! Procura no alejarte mucho de la comadreja... perdón Weasley en tu sala común y no subir al cuarto cuando esté solo...

-No puedo, yo necesito estar subiendo constantemente a mi cuarto por x o por y no puedo estar pidiéndole a Ron que me acompañe...

-Ahora no voy a poder dormir tranquilo sabiendo que te puede violar en cualquier momento salgamos al lago... o a la enfermería... a que te den un calmante estás pálido –Pálido era poco decir Harry tenía los labios morados y las manos le temblaban no sabía por que le afectaba tanto pero había algo en Seamus que no cuadraba y eso era lo que lo asustaba. Draco acompañó a Harry a la enfermería, una vez allí-

-Señor Potter ¿que pasó? ¿Por que está así de pálido? –Dijo mientras buscaba algo para calmar al moreno- Acuéstate y trata de calmarte ¿Qué pasó?

-No quiero hablar de eso....

-Debió ser algo muy grave... tu no te asustas de nada...

-Yo no se que hago yo para merecer esto... -le dijo a la enfermera que le puso algo en el pecho muy a pesar de Harry que no querían que lo tocara, después de un rato-

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó el rubio que estaba sentado elegantemente en una silla de la enfermería-

-Cuando menos no tengo la sensación de que me fallan las piernas... -Dijo el moreno mirándole a los ojos- esto me va a costar caro, yo sufro de insomnio y ahora tengo que estar al pendiente, más las horas que llego tarde más...

-Ya el chiste es que te tranquilices, vas a sobrecargar la piedra... -Dijo Poniéndole una mano en la cabeza- ahora no pienses en nada cierra los ojos... créeme vas a explotar si sigues... -Y Harry se quedó dormido bajo las palabras del rubio, después de un rato apareció de nuevo la enfermera-

-¿Cómo sigue señor Malfoy? –Quitándole la piedra y con un toque de su varita se descargó y se la volvió a colocar, la piedra era achatada y como un arco iris pero de morados-

-Cuando menos se durmió –Dijo sentado también con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas-

-Me podría decir ¿qué fue lo que pasó y por que usted terminó trayéndolo?

-Si yo no llego, lo violan en ese mismo momento... -Y la enfermera puso cara de sorpresa después pensativa y después inexpresiva-

-Ya veo, pobre chico le han pasado unas cosas... bueno señor Malfoy ya se puede retirar... el chico pasará la noche aquí es lo más seguro para el-

-Me voy más tarde... -Y la enfermera dijo como quieras, como a las siete el moreno despertó y Draco lo miró ya que estaba apunto de irse- Despertaste, la enfermera dijo que pasaras la noche aquí... que sería lo mejor –mañana vendré a visitarte trata de conciliar el sueño –Le besó en la frente tiernamente- mañana vendré y a lo mejor tus amigos se aparecen -cuando salió y estaba por unos de los pasillos se encontró con Granger y Weasley-

-Malfoy –Lo llamó Granger-

-¿No has visto a Harry?

-Si Granger está en la enfermería...

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste Malfoy? –Dijo el pelirrojo agarrándolo por la túnica-

-¿Qué le hice? Si yo no llego que no le hacen –Dijo el rubio quitándose de encima al pelirrojo-

-Deja de perder el tiempo Ron y vamos –Jalándolo y lanzándole una mala mirada al rubio, cuando llegaron a la enfermería- ¡Harry! –Dijo la castaña al ver a su amigo comiendo o tratando de que le pasara algo por la garganta en una cama- ¿Qué te pasó?  
¿por qué estás aquí?

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué más? ¿Cómo se enteraron de que estaba aquí?

-Nos encontramos a Malfoy en el camino –Y Harry sonrió-

-Bueno y ¿que te pasó?

-Nada de lo que se quieran enterar –La enfermera para que fueran a atosigar a Harry y lo volviera a alterar-

-Fuera, ya se acabó la hora de las visitar, además necesita descansar –Después de sacarlo le dijo a Harry- Termina de comer y acuéstate a dormir lo que te pasó hoy no es nada agradable –A la mañana siguiente, era viernes, Harry estaba llegando cuando por casualidad estaban pasando por allí Draco Hermione Ron y cuatro personas más de las cuales era Seamus pero está vez era por un pleito con un Slytherin-

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –Le preguntó Draco y los otro dos también voltearon-

-Ya recuperé completo el sentido y no se si estoy bien enserio...

-Bueno Harry, terminas de desayunar y ya puedes regresar a clases ¡ah! Llévate la piedra si ves que regresa vuélvela a usar –En encantamientos estaban haciendo encantamientos para cambiar el color de pelo, como era viernes el profesor se los dejó para disfrutar, lo que después tenían que buscar el antídoto, Harry tenía en esos momentos el cabello rosado y Malfoy el cabello azul, Ron el cabello negro y Hermione el cabello ceniza-

-Ummm, no me gusta este color de cabello –Dijo Malfoy sonriéndole a Harry-

-Por que tú crees que el rosado es muy bonito –Volvieron a agitar sus varitas y cabello de Harry quedó entre negro y verde y de Malfoy rojo y amarillo- Si hubiera quedado al revés lo dejamos así...

-No se te ve mal en verde...

-No puedo regresarte el cumplido –Agitó de nuevo su varita y el cabello de Malfoy quedó anaranjado, después de encantamiento tuvieron historia de la magia que pasó toda la clase entre Herm y Ron coqueteándose, Harry durmiéndose en el pupitre, y Draco tomando apuntes y jugando con el cabello de Harry, Seamus mirando irritado como Harry no hacía nada para evitar las caricias del rubio y todos los demás durmiendo o entreteniéndose con el polvo, después Harry y Draco decidieron ir a la cámara para empezar la poción o empezar a ver como se hacía ya que no sabían cuanto duraría la preparación, y en la noche tendrían astronomía ya en la cámara Harry estaba mirando el libro junto con Draco-

-Cuando menos ya sabemos que agua de luna es agua al sereno...

-¿Para que dejar serenar el agua? me parece una pérdida de tiempo...

-Ni modo... empezaríamos mañana...

-Mañana hay salida a Hogsmade y no me vas a encerrar aquí lo lamento...

-En la noche... o vamos...

-¡No! ¡Que fastidio!

-Que flojo eres... igual vas a venir... -Harry le lanzó un cojín el cual Draco paró- No tenía pensado ir a Hogsmade y ahora me vas hacer ir...

-No vallas...

-Si claro, y tú me llegas con un pasaje gratis a la enfermería por abuso sexual –Harry le miró ceñudo, pero en algo tenía razón- deja de mirarme así sabes que tengo razón...

-Hay Draco... que fastidio vivir así... lo que podemos hacer hoy es empezar por cocinar las cinco lagartijas de fuego con el agua oxigenada...

-El problema ¿Dónde las conseguimos...?

-Pues preguntémosle a Hadgrid el siempre tiene esas lagartijas en una jaula...

-Anda tú no creo que él quiera verme... -Después de veinte minutos el moreno regresaba con las cinco lagartijas que lo querían quemar a toda costa y el litro de agua oxigenada-

-Bueno aquí está... -Dijo poniendo todo en el piso- Bueno hay que cocinarlo de manera especial o algo...

-Si fuego azul, el problema es que ese hechizo hay que hacerlo sincronizadamente uno hace el incendio y el otro el congelo ¿puedes?

-¿Cual quieres hacer tu?

-El incendio

-Vale a la 1, 2 y 3 –y los dos dijeron bastante bien el conjuro y había una llama fría ahogaron a las lagartijas en el agua oxigenada y después las dejaron cocinando hasta que se volvieran negras, mientras eso pasaba Draco estaba encima de Harry besándole y Harry riéndose por las cosas que decían los dos-

-No sabía que tu también tuvieras una de esas pulseras –Dijo el rubio levantándole el brazo al moreno-

-Venían las dos así que una es mía y la otra es tuya... Por cierto ¿que haces tu en Hogsmade aparte de joderle la paciencia a las personas?

-Voy simplemente cuando tengo algo que comprar o que hacer, si no me quedo con Severus... a el tampoco le gusta ir a ese sitio...

-Que aburrido... yo no voy a hablar nada pero me parece que con Snape lo único que se puede hacer es pelear o cuando menos en mi caso... -Dijo buscando el calor del rubio-

-Estás siendo injusto Harry ni siquiera lo conoces...

-Si Draco, yo siempre soy muy injusto... -cuando salieron de la cámara para irse a astronomía la poción estaba de un color azul metalizado Draco bajó la llama, en astronomía tenían que localizar la estrella de Sirio, lo cual puso a Harry muy triste, y sus amigos... estuvieron con el, pero este decía que estaba bien que no se preocuparan... después se fueron a sus respectivas torres, en la mañana todos estaban desayunando para irse a Hogsmade ya en la salida de Hogwarts-

-Harry tenemos que agradecerte, cuando salgamos de aquí tendremos nuestra tienda en el callejón Diagon –Le decía Fred guiñándole un ojo- Tendrás un descuento gratis por ser nuestro financiador... -y el rubio se le puso al frente mirándole seriamente y Harry le sonrió en señal de disculpa-

-Fred, George, después seguimos hablando y tengan por seguro que los visitaré espero que la señora Weasley no les quite la cabeza, bueno adiós

-Chao Harry y gracias de nuevo...

-Me dices que valla a Hogsmade y después planea dejarme solo...

-O no te molestes, Draco... ellos solo me estaban dando las gracias por un favor que les hice... Deja de celarme Draco, ¿de que forma quieres que te diga que soy solamente tuyo?

-¡Harry! –Lo llamó Hermione-

-Herm, ¿Qué más? Dime...

-A no... -Dijo mirando al rubio- es que Parvati me dijo que estabas invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños... pero creo que estás ocupado... -Dijo mirando a Draco-

-¿En donde es? ¿Y eso que a Parvati le dio por invitarme a su fiesta? Que sepa yo solo van mujeres a esta...

-Tu eres en realidad el único invitado hombre –Dijo sonriéndole-

-Tú ya no empieces que no voy a ir, llévate a Ron que yo se para que me quieren...

-Pero Harry... Tú eres él único que hace eso bien...

-Enséñenle a otro... -Draco ya empezaba a pensar mal-

-Vamos necesitamos a un hombre que sostenga la piñata... -Dijo la prefecta- si es por Malfoy llévatelo y alega que tienen trabajo que hacer y que no molestará...

-¿Qué no? Por que me ven cara de Piñatero a mí a demás la última vez en tú fiesta me pusieron de payaso...

-Pero si te veías súper cuchi –Dijo llegando a Hogsmade-

-¡Herm! Hola Harry –Les dijo Parvati-

-Tendrás que conseguir otro Harry no quiere...

-Anda Harry –Dijo jalándolo- no te pondremos de payaso enserio te lo juro... -Y Malfoy empezó a fastidiarse-

-Pero que no puedo... -Harry vio que el rubio se alejaba y lo agarró por la camisa- ya van... no Parvati dile a Ron...

-Llévate a Malfoy, a demás van a estar chicas de su casa... -Harry estaba empezando a cansarse- Vamos por que no trabajen un día, a demás nadie a encontrado la poción Snape va a tener que dar más tiempo di que si...

-Está bien a las cinco estoy allá simplemente para sostener la piñata, ¿vale? Tómalo o déjalo...

-A las cuatro

-Hecho, vente –Dijo alejándose-

-Por que no que no le piden ayuda a otro...

-Por que es una fiesta simplemente de chicas y todo Gryffindor sabe que mi no me gustan las mujeres, así que vamos a comprar una túnica de gala que la que tenía, la dañé gracias a Ron...

-¿Así?

-Pero igual no dejan de acosarme... es horrible... -Dijo Harry ensombreciéndose, cuando entraron a la tienda Harry saludó a la vendedora que le devolvió la sonrisa-

-Hola cielo, ¿viniste por tu túnica?

-Si, ¿la tiene lista...?

-Seguro, mírala –Sacando la túnica de un paquete, la cual era negra con una serpiente enrollada en una cruz, como sello tenía matices plateados y botones del mismo color el conjunto era una camisa negra manga largar cuello de tortuga, con un pantalón un poco ajustado por lo que observó Draco, y una botas negras con broches de plata-

-No cree que está un poco llamativa... -Dijo Harry-

-Cielo, te has visto el cuerpo que tienes, ¿Qué querías? ¿Una batola? Pruébatela, creo que a todos nos agradará verte –Dijo agarrando a Harry y metiéndolo a los probadores, contra su voluntad, después de unos momentos- Si no sales ¿Cómo te vamos a ver?

-Me rehúso totalmente a salir... -Pero esta lo jaló y Harry estaba todo rojo-

-¡Guao! Impresionante justo para ti... Tu que piensas –Le dijo al rubio y este sonrió, fastidiarlo un rato no le haría mal-

-Hazlo dar una vueltita

-Buena idea –Después de allí se fueron a la fiesta de Parvati y después al castillo-

-No se por que pero tengo sueño –Dijo Harry sentándose en uno de los banquitos de los terrenos de Hogwarts-

-Dirás cansancio no y ¿que era simplemente sostener un piñata? Y resulta que también había muchos chicos y que también resulta que nos agarraron como pareja de baile hasta que se cansaron –Dijo sentándose junto al moreno-

-¿Por que tu crees que yo no quería ir?

-Harry –Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en el piso frente a los dos jóvenes- Valla fiesta ¿no?

-Si, o sea pero es que nos tenían de sopita...

-Falta una semana para el baile, estoy nervioso...

-Y eso ¿por qué?

-Ja Ja... no te voy a decir Harry...

-No me digas ¿que no sabes bailar?

-Shhhhhh... -Le cayó el pelirrojo y Malfoy arqueó una ceja-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA que no me digas que no sabes bailar jajajajajaja eso es lo más ridículo....

-De que te burlas, si tú no sabes... -Pero en ese momento Harry le apuntó con la varita en la mitad de la frente-

-Anda dilo y vas a tener una cruciactus de mi parte... -Dijo y después estos dos terminaron riéndose-

-Harry eres un exagerado, te quería pedir que me enseñaras a bailar...

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Anda no sea maluquito no quiero que 'Mione se la pase toda la noche burlándose -Haciendo pucheros, y jalándole la manga de la camisa- Anda Harrito no seas malito...

-Uy no yo no te voy a enseñar a bailar... mejor pasa pena con Herm...

-Que malo eres...

-No soy malo ¿como te voy a enseñar si yo medio me puedo defender? -en ese momento, salió la luna llena alumbrándolos Y Harry miró la luna-

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el rubio-

-Lupin –Le respondió Ron- Harry a tratado de convertirse en animago, pero se le hace imposible...

-¿En animago...?

-Cuando los merodeadores existían –Dijo Harry- todos eran animagos, y acompañaban a Remus en las noches de luna llena... -Dijo este melancólicamente-

-No me digas que tu padre, tu padrino y el licántropo eran los famosos merodeadores...

-No insistas Harry, desiste de convertirte en animago, tu oíste las advertencias de Mcgonagall además el no te va dejar acompañarlo... Eres lo único que le queda de tu padre, madre y Sirius...

-Eso es injusto Ron... -Dijo Harry mirando, hacía el bosque y algo veloz pasó y hizo que Harry parpadeara y lo siguiera con la vista había sentido ese frió de nuevo- ¿Dementores?

-¿Como? –Dijeron los dos al unísono-

-Quédense aquí –Harry sacó la varita y se puso en posición de batalla- (¡Quirito exLetalis!) -Dijo Harry como había hecho en la excursión y empezaron a salir hilos negros de la varita de Harry-

-Harry que haces –Dijo el pelirrojo-

-Tejo una telaraña contra dementores, si se acercan mueren...

-Vamos Harry Dumbledore, no va dejar entrar dementores...

-Una cosa es que no lo deje y otra que ellos entren sin permiso... Esto no le hace daño a nadie más que a dementores los humanos no lo pueden ver así que si quieren venir a divertirse una pequeña sorpresa...

-¿Ese no es el hechizo que te deja sin magia?

-Si... Pero solo si los dementores tocan la red...

-Quita el hechizo Harry –le ordenó Malfoy-

-No lo voy a quitar... prefiero dementores a Mortífagos

-Mortifagos en Hogwarts...

-Ya atacaron el ministerio y salieron victoriosos, pero hasta allí ahora que ataquen Hogwarts eso es algo que no puedo permitir...

-Vente Harry –Lo agarró Malfoy por el pecho haciendo que rompiera el hechizo- no vale la pena, es enserio si los fueran atacar Hogwarts yo me hubiera enterado...

-Tú estás seguro de eso ¿verdad? Lo que yo vi fue un dementor sentí ese frío...

-Entremos Harry se hace tarde –le ayudó el pelirrojo a Malfoy aunque no le gustara mucho-

-Esta bien... -ya había llegado el día antes de el baile y en la primera clase Lupin reunió a todos los de 6º en el gran comedor para que se llevara a cabo un duelo los contrincantes iban hacer escogidos por algo como el cáliz de fuego, pero este era inmediato, entre los candidatos estaban, Zabini, Ron, Pansy, Herm, Harry, Draco, Seamus, entre otros... la primera pareja, Harry/Zabini-

-Cero maldiciones imperdonables, el que caiga desmayado primero pierde –Los jueces eran Dumbledore, Mcgonagall y Snape, Lupin el referí- suban a la plataforma –Zabini subió arrogante y Harry subió con los ojos cerrados-

-Potter preparado para perder ¿que haces rezar?

-Seguro pero ¿podrías dejar de hablar y comenzar? – 'Mione y Ron se estaban comiendo las uñas, Draco estaba sonriendo pero no se sabía por cual de los dos, todos lo demás pues pensaron que iba a ser Draco/Harry pero igual estaban expectante-

-Bueno a la una a las dos y a las tres

-¡Expelliarmus! –Gritó Zabini-

-Protejo... abdicare –Le mandó Harry-

-Escudo –Dijo este, ya llevaban dos minutos con hechizos tontos- Serpentoria –y una cobra salió de la varita de Zabini

-Grave, error niño grave error –Harry vio que la serpiente se acercaba a el y lo único que hizo fue pronunciar unas cosas en parsel y dijo- Evanesco y la serpiente desapareció en un humo- ¿Ese es el mejor hechizo de los Slytherin? El serpentoria... ¡Rugio! -Gritó Harry y un león se materializó, pero se paró al lado de Harry- Antes de continuar... no se desvanece con un evanesco...

-Maldito Potter, ¡abatías! –Y un rayo morado salió disparado hacia el león, pero este lo enfrentó rugió y el hechizo se desvaneció, Zabini aprovechando el descuido del moreno- ¡Expelliarmus! –Y la varita del moreno salió disparada juntó con Harry-

-Creo que ya tenemos un ganador –dijo el pelirrojo arrogantemente, Harry se había parado, y estaba flotando en la plataforma-

-Eso es lo único malo que yo le veo a los Slytherin... son demasiado arrogantes, ¿me podrías indicar quien te dijo que ganaste?

-No tienes varita Potter –Apuntó este burlonamente, Harry agrandó su sonrisa-

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo necesitaba una varita para realizar conjuros?

-Eso es imposible... -Dijo subestimándolo-

-Enserio, ¿estoy flotando...? ¿Vez? "Extundo" –Agarrándolo por sorpresa y la varita llegó a manos del moreno el cual dijo tirando la varita al suelo, Harry había hecho que sus ojos se tornaran rojo con el mismo conjuro del cabello y miró fijamente al pelirrojo- "abyssus" y el pelirrojo sintió como si cayera en un abismo y se desmayó- –Después de un rato- "Finite Incantem" -el pelirrojo se despertó asustado y sudando frío- Bonito sueño ¿no Zabini? Creo que yo gané no tienes varita y estás en el piso –Se le puso en la oreja y le murmuró unas palabras y después Lupin un poco liado dijo que Harry había ganado y cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor, estos bajaron de la plataforma, después le tocó Draco/Seamus, y ganó Malfoy y por poco y lo descalifican por echar un conjuro indebido así hasta que todos pasaron, después en la noche sería el baile de San Valentín una noche muy especial-

TBC...

* * *

_Bueno mis sinceras disculpas me sancionaron de y no se que hice... a lo mejor fue que me equivoqué en algo pero no lo tengo del todo seguro bueno de todas maneras aquí vuelvo con otro Cap. Espero que les guste, en el próximo capitulo responderé los Reviews nos vemos..._

_Atte._

_Liuny_


	9. El baile de San Valentín

**Time to Know**

Sumary: Que pasaría, ¿si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...

Parejas: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Advertencia: S-L-A-S-H!!!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...

Disclaimer: todo de J. K Rowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

..................................................#.......................................................................

Respuesta a los Review:

Fallen Fan: creo que tienes razón quien no se enamoraría de Harry y de Draco más todavía me encantan los rubios XD jajaja gracias por leer nos vemos adiós! Gracias por todos tus Reviews .

K Black: Gracias por leer, jeje bueno espero que te siga gustando nos vemos!

Murtilla: cierto que es tierno, si que pena con Seamus pero bueno y ron jaja si como quedó en shock XD, y lo del regalo si jaja

Loke-Park-Felton: Pues a lo mejor...... si nos dio por eso -- pues lo leí después de haberlo hecho... jaja si seguro espero que te guste adiós!

Diana-Lily-Potter: Gracias por leer espero que te siga gustando...

Elmerodeador: Si, solo de la boca para afuera se pelean, bueno es mejor que no pierdan su toque que los hace tan ellos, gracias por leer, cuídate...

Amaly Malfoy: GRACIAS POR TODOS TUS REVIEWS no sabes como ayudan, ammm si no es mucha molestia me puedes decir que es una beta, y donde la puedo conseguir o algo así

Tomoe69: Bueno no tanto Meyo aunque si XDD jaja pero es que no le quiero poner la cosa tan fácil por más que me encante (Draco), hay que hacerlo pagar por todo lo que hizo --y no soy mala, y creo que Seamus y Tom serian los más indicados . aunque Harry salga más perjudicado que beneficiado, espero que te guste nos vemos....

.................................................#.........................................................................

**Cap.8 El baile de San Valentín**

-¡Ron! Muévete si no quieres que te deje –Gritó Hermione a su novio que no quería bajar, Harry recibió el grito en toda la cara-

-O lo buscas o no baja... Herm mi oído –Dijo Harry robándose el oído en donde la castaña le había gritado-

-Dime Harry ¿Por qué rechazaste todas las propuestas que te hicieron para ir al baile?

-¿Por qué?, pensé que eras un poco más inteligente 'Mione... obvio que voy a ir con Draco.

-Eso es imposible... ¿lo van hacer público?

-No... yo me voy... -Dijo retirándose y la castaña bajó a Ron a rastras, cuando Harry estuvo en el gran comedor vio a Draco sentado en una de las mesas, pero este se fue a donde estaba el profesor Lupin-

-Hola Harry ¿Qué viniste sin pareja?

-Hola Remus –El licántropo le había dado permiso para que cuando estuvieran solos le dijera por su nombre- O sea ¿Qué eso lo va a decir todo el mundo? y si tengo pareja el problema es que no vamos a estar la noche, juntos

-Entonces ¿Qué gracia tiene?

-Nosotros nos entendemos así, y tú ¿con quien vas a estar? –Dijo Harry para molestarle-

-Con nadie Harry con nadie, no me piensas decir ¿Cuál es tu pareja?

-Eso es información confidencial de estado Remus... -Dijo Harry empezando a reírse de la cara de Moony-

-¿Información Confidencial de estado? ¿Es tu pareja formal?

-Seguro

-Hay, y tú no me pensabas decir ¿Qué tenías novia? –Dijo el licántropo ofendido-

-No es novia Remus es novio y no te voy a decir quien es...

-Harry felicidades por fin el gran niño dorado tiene pareja –Dijo Moony bromeando, pero abrazó a Harry, y le empezó a desordenar el cabello- ¡Eso mi pequeño se está haciendo grande!

-Remus deja no me fastidies, ves por eso es que no quería decirte nada... Y tanto que criticabas a Sirius –Dijo el moreno guardando un minuto de silencio como hacía cada vez que Padfoot salía a flote-

-Busca a tu pareja Harry... Es mejor disfrutar uno no sabe lo que pueda ocurrir mañana...

-No puedo buscarlo... eso sería señal de cataclismo...

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer en toda la noche?

-Si me emborracho lo suficiente a lo mejor lo invite a bailar... Ni borracho hago eso... -Dijo Harry mirando a la mesa de Draco disimuladamente, en ese momento, la profesora Sinistra, agarró como pareja de baile a Lupin que no tenía ganas de bailar debido a que estaba convaleciente por la luna llena pero no podía decir un no como respuesta, así que Harry quedó solo en la mesa, ya que Ron y Herm estaban bailando en la pista o Herm trababa de que el pelirrojo no la pisara, pero igual se veían felices, Harry volteó la cara y miró sus manos tristemente y la pulsera volvió a aparecer a los ojos del moreno haciéndolo sonreír, pero en ese momento alguien le puso una mano en el hombro asustándolo-

-Cavilar a esta hora no hace bien, Harry –Esa persona era Draco, y Harry sonrió tristemente, y Draco se le sentó en frente-

-No estaba cavilando, en realidad no pensaba en nada, simplemente miraba mi brazo... Hoy no podemos dar de excusa que estamos haciendo el proyecto Draco... -Dijo Harry que ya había puesto a volar a su imaginación de lo que podía pasar esa noche si todo el mundo se enteraba de su relación-

-Y que yo me senté aquí, no te dije ¿Qué la iba a pasar contigo? Pues estoy cumpliendo mí promesa...

-Anda a bailar Draco, Pansy se ve muy interesada en bailar contigo... sabes que yo no soy celoso... -Dijo Harry de forma casual, si Draco se quedaba con el era peligro inminente-

-No me voy a ir... y menos con ella... y no me importa, si dicen algo los fulmino con la mirada y listo –Harry no se sorprendió por fuera pero por dentro si Draco se iba a quedar con él a pesar de que si los veían juntos podría haber problemas-

-Draco, te gusta el ballet... bueno si es que sabes que es...

-Si me gusta mucho Harry ¿Por qué?

-¡Ah! Por que Dumbledore a las doce de la noche, va hacer una especie de ballet muggle pero es algo muy extraño en realidad –Dijo Harry riéndose, estaba tratando de buscar conversación estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que decir- Es como fantasmas pero son hadas o algo así...

-Femina –Dijo Draco devolviéndole el gesto a Harry-

-Perdón...

-Mira las "femina" son una raza, que es muy hermosa y especial en las fiestas de San Valentín se les hace un especie de contrato, y se des da muchas flores ese es el pacto, y ellos bailan para los enamorados, yo nunca he visto uno, pero según cuentan es muy hermoso –Dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a los ojos del moreno y este solo le pudo dar unas de sus mejores sonrisas, el cual hicieron que el rubio se sonrojara discretamente-

-Interrumpo algo –Dijo Moony, mirando incrédulo la escena, Harry en ese momento estaba tomando un trago de sus bebida y por poco no se le viene encima y Draco palideció impresionantemente, más de lo que ya era-

-No... Remus no interrumpes nada ¿Se cansó la profesora Sinistra de bailar?

-No... yo la terminé... ¿me puedo sentar?

-Claro que te puedes sentar... -Dijo Harry temeroso de las preguntas que podía lanzar Lupin en ese momento-

-¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? No me digas ¿Qué hasta en el baile hablan del proyecto?

-Pues, no dijo este en realidad Dr... Malfoy... me vino hablar de una cosa de la poción y... ummm esto... -Harry estaba tratando de inventar algo y el estado de Shock de Draco no lo ayudaba en nada- Y se quedó aquí... porque no tenía nada mejor de hacer... -Dijo este mirando a Draco que no tenía nada que decir-

-Hannnnn ya veo... déjame decirte que eres pésimo mentiroso, Harry... -Dijo Lupin-

-Creo que voy al baño –Dijo el moreno, pero Lupin lo agarró y lo volvió a sentar en la silla-

-Ahora entiendo lo de "Cataclismo" –Dijo Remus sonriente, y Harry jugaba frenéticamente con el broche de su pulsera- Cálmate Harry, deja el broche que lo vas a romper, yo no voy a decir nada, si sus corazones lo decidieron así pues que más... bienvenido sea... Señor Malfoy sería tan amable de salir de ese estado de Shock que tiene encima... Por favor... -Draco lo único que hizo fue mirar a Harry en señal de ayuda-

-Oye, ya yo di la mentira que más podrían creer y no funcionó ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-Nada Harry... No importa, yo se que tu desde siempre has sido mal mentiroso... -Draco lo único que hizo fue pararse y se tomó de un trago, dos vaso puro de Whiskey de fuego, y regresó a su asiento con la mente un poco más despejada- Ahora... ya puedo pensar un poco más claro –y Harry lo miró en forma reprobatoria- No me mires así...

-Remus...

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Ammm, tomarse dos vasos de esa cosa... es bueno...

-No lo creo... ¿Por qué no se van a bailar? Dudo mucho que la gente les valla a parar...

-No seas ingenuo Moony... ¿Ves a Parvati y a Lavender? Pues están buscando a quien perjudicar mañana... y no tenemos intenciones de ser nosotros... así mejor que no...

-Harry tiene razón... esas Gryffindors son unas arpías...

-Cuéntales un secreto si quieres que se divulgue y a los quince minutos lo sabe todo el colegio...

-Están exagerando chicos...

-Está bien me termino la botella completa y te saco a bailar dices que estaba borracho y ya... -Draco se iba a parar pero Harry se medio levantó y lo tiró de nuevo en la silla-

-¡No! Quédate aquí... ya estás ebrio...

-Pero me da fastidio quedarme aquí sentado....

-Bueno... anda y baila con Parkinson...

-Y te dejo aquí y viste al mal....

-Shhhh... Ya bebiste demasiado... -Este agarró de nuevo a Malfoy por el brazo y Lupin pudo observar como los dos llevaban una pulsera parecida... una de oro blanco y la otra de oro normal, lo cual lo sorprendió un poco, esas pulseras solo se las podían poner si su amor era verdadero- Draco, por fa siéntate... -Dijo el moreno agarrando disimuladamente, al rubio que estaba mareado- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomarte un vaso a fondo blanco?

-Eso me llegó al cerebro –Dijo el rubio, parpadeando varias veces-

-¿Me podrías hacer caso, y sentarte?

-Ya me siento lo suficiente fuera de mi como para sacarte a bailar... ¿Quieres?

-¡Remus! Vez... no lo hubieras secundado en sacarme a bailar... Draco siéntate voy a buscar hielo... esto es culpa tuya ahora ¿lo podrías sostener? –Remus solamente se reía de Harry parecía la esposa de Draco- Deja de reírte... ¡argh! Simplemente aguántalo ¿Por qué se puso así de repente?

-Pues ese Whiskey, es de efecto retardado Harry, ahora es que está haciendo efecto y se puede poner peor...

-Voy por el hielo...

-Para que eso no le va hacer nada... mejor anda a bailar –Y Harry le mandó una mirada muy parecida a las que lanzaba Voldemort- Velo por el lado bueno Harry mañana lo podrás cuidar

-Y eso me consuela ¿Verdad? Y tú siéntate.... –Dijo lanzando a Draco en la silla- y quédate tranquilo... -Draco se acomodó en la silla, cruzó los brazos en el pecho, y una pierna y miraba a manera de reproche al moreno-

-Ahora tu no me mires así... fue Remus el que dijo para ir a bailar no yo...

-Harry –Dijo Alguien poniéndole una mano en el hombro, y asustándolo, cuando Harry volteó-

-¡Mione! ¿Qué quieres matar de un infarto?

-Perdón...

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Podrías bailar conmigo? Ron me quiere dejar sin pies hoy... de tanto que me ha pisado... -Harry miró hacia el rubio y vio que tenía el ceño fruncido-

-Si él te da el permiso, voy encantado de la vida... -Señalando a Draco-

-¿A Malfoy?

-Si –Dijo Harry cortantemente-

-Malfoy... ¿Me prestas a Harry? –El rubio se le quedó viendo y le dijo que no- no te lo voy a quitar... yo ya tengo pareja... es que no sabe bailar...

-Granger ¿Cómo te sentirías, si tuvieras a tu pareja a tu lado y no la puedes sacar a bailar...? ¿Umm? –Eso había agarrado fuera de base a Herm y no supo que decir-

-Baila con Remus Herm... -Le sugirió Harry-

-Profesor Lupin ¿querría bailar?

-Seguro... ven vamos –llevándose a la pista-

-¡Harry! –Era Parvati- Como no tienes pareja ¿quieres bailar?

-¡Mi dios! –Dijo Herm viendo a la mesa y escuchando junto con Lupin-

-No...

-¿Por qué no? –Draco en este momento se iba a levantar pero Harry lo volvió a tirar a la silla- ¿Uh? ¿Qué hace Malfoy allí?

-¿ah? ¿Perdón?

-Harry... –Lo llamó Draco, y el moreno empezó a reconsiderar la propuesta, pero en ese Herm apareció-

-¡Parvati!

-¿Si Herm?

-¿Puedes venir un momento? –Jalándole el brazo-

-Ok, ok, voy... -Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Harry y a Draco, el moreno sonreía nerviosamente, cuando Parvati se volteó-

-¿Qué pasa Draco?

-Creo que voy a vomitar o algo así...

-Ahora el hielo sirve... espérate un segundo y mira hacia arriba –Draco hizo lo que Harry le dijo después de un rato, el moreno vino con el hielo, quitándose la túnica, con ella envolvió el hielo y se lo puso el los ojos (N/A: acuérdense que tiene pantalón y camisa ¬¬)- Eso es para que te bajes ahora la botella...

-No, no... esto es para no tomar más en mucho tiempo... -Dijo el rubio poniendo la mano encima de la bolsa de hielo y la de Harry, estaba súper mal- Me quiero acostar a dormir...

-No hables... sencillamente cierra los ojos... -Después de pasar un buen rato en esa posición, el moreno quitó el hielo y los botó a los cinco minutos Draco estaba un poco mejor se apagaron las luces y la pista quedó despejada, empezó a sonar un vals muy lento, y unas personas con alas de hadas entraron bailando, eran muy lindos, la pareja principal estaba vestida de blanco y la mujer era blanca de cabellos dorados y el hombre esbelto y de cabello castaño oscuro, después otras personas, eran haciéndole el coro, bailaban y se movían agraciadamente sin tocar el suelo, todos los presente estaban fascinados, te transmitían una paz inimaginable, aunque era de noche ellos brillaban con resplandor propio, habían empezado a salir unas cintas blancas haciendo más agraciado su baile, no miraban a nadie simplemente bailaban, como si eso fuera lo último que hicieran en la vida, después de ver ese espectáculo tan maravilloso todos decidieron salir a pasear por allí-

-Harry... -Dijo Draco medio paloteado-

-¿Dime Draco? –Dijo Harry mientras caminaban rumbo a la cámara de los secretos tenían pensado dormir allá-

-¿Me quieres?

-No... te quiero...te amo... (Ábrete) –Y entraron allí encontraron la poción y la cama que curiosamente estaba arreglada, Harry acostó a Draco en la cama, el licor había hecho estragos en su cuerpo, y las nauseas habían regresado, allí estaba Imber acostado en el fondo de la pecera, pero cuando vio que habían llegado salió de la pecera y se iba a abalanzar contra Malfoy, pero Harry se puso en medio de ellos y recibió el impacto el, sacándole el aire- No Imber.... Hoy... -Dijo Harry con un ojo cerrado le había dado duro- no te le puedes lanzar a Draco así.... Si a... mi me dejaste así... imagínate... a él, venga a la... pecera –Y el gato regresó a su sitio-

-¿Estás bien...?

-Mejor que tú... yo lo único que quiero es dormir...

-Acuéstate pues –Harry se acostó al lado de Draco, y se acurrucó, mientras el rubio lo abrazaba, tratando de pasar la resaca, que iba de mal en peor, así el moreno se durmió pero el rubio estaba pasando el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida, pero después de un rato de tener por entretenimiento el cabello del oji-verde se quedó dormido con la cabeza partiéndosele en dos-

TBC...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Porquería de capítulo, es pésimo lo se, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa, así que es mejor tener a Draco con resaca para poder ejecutar el plan de Seamus... nos vemos en el próximo Cap.

Atte. Liuny


	10. Da dos pasos, adelante, atrás y giro…

**Time to Know**

Sumary: Que pasaría, ¿si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...

Parejas: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Advertencia: S-L-A-S-H!!!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...

Disclaimer: todo de J. K Rowling

**Cap.9 Da dos pasos, adelante, atrás y giro... **

Había amanecido una mañana soleada para pesar de Draco, Harry se había levantado pero se había quedado mirando la cara de dolor del rubio, pero sin piedad lo iba a despertar...

-Draco... -El rubio agarró se tapó más con las sábanas, le importaba un pito si eran las dos de la tarde- Draco cielo levántate... no me hagas levantarte de la forma difícil... -Pero el moreno era ignorado olímpicamente, así que se fue al baño se bañó y vio que el rubio estaba plácidamente dormido con la almohada tapando todo sol, Harry se puso un conjuro con la vos de Lucius y dijo- Draco Malfoy si no te paras en este preciso instante estás en problemas jovencito... -En eso el rubio se levantó desubicado, asustado y con la orientación lejos de él-

-Ha... ha...-Tragando- No me vuelvas a despertar así... ¿me quieres matar?

-Te llevo llamando de todas las formas que conozco y tú ignorándome... ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-¿Cómo me veo?

-La verdad... quieres la verdad o una mentira piadosa...

-La verdad con un toque de mentira piadosa...

-Estás pidiendo mucho para simplemente ser las diez de la mañana... Tienes ojeras y los ojos rojos. Sigue, bebiendo así... Arréglate un poco, y pon tu mejor máscara mi amor... -Draco fue el primero en llegar al gran comedor donde todo el mundo estaba en igual o peor de condiciones que él, mientras Harry en la enfermería tratando de encontrar algo para el dolor de cabeza del rubio, cuando este entró al gran comedor se sentó entre Ron y Hermione-

-Hola Harry, ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Pues, me imagino que bien...

-¿Viste a Malfoy? Está como muerto... aunque lo arrogante y engreído no se le quita ni enfermo... Harry miró a Draco y después de un rato le devolvieron la mirada, Harry sacó unas especies de cápsulas del bolsillo y se las enseñó como quien no quería la cosa- ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Crees que voy a dejar a Draco con dolor de cabeza todo el día?

-Pues si...

-¡Pues claro que no!

-Que bueno que es domingo... -Dijo Ron con los ojos desorbitados casi se caía en el plato de comida- Si no estuviera muerto...

-Posiblemente...

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Harry?

-Ayudar a pasar la resaca a Draco ¿Por?

-¿Por donde van con la poción?

-Ummm... -Dijo rascándose la cabeza- Adelante... pero no para entregarla en el plazo de Snape...

-Eso está muy complicado, de ¿Dónde sacamos la sangre de unicornio?

-Créeme que no tengo la menor idea... estamos buscándole algo con las mismas características pero esa cosa es única...

-Bueno... este yo me voy... creo que voy a ver que hacer, ya que tu estás un poco ocupado y me imagino que Ron se irá a dormir

-Seguro Herm... -Los dos salieron al mismo tiempo del comedor solo que Harry se quedó esperando a Malfoy con un vaso de agua y las pastillas-

-Mi salvador... -Dijo acercándose- Estoy desesperado Juro Solemnemente que jamás volveré a tomar alcohol en mi vida... -Su pareja lo miró con mala cara-

-Eso ni con un contrato mágico lo cumples, por cierto ¿Qué va a pasar con la poción?

-¿Me dejas recuperarme? –Dijo el rubio no quería pensar en pociones ahora- ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?

-Estás loco... ¿O el licor te afectó el cerebro?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te has puesto a ver todo el poco que de gente que hay afuera...?

-No me importa ven conmigo... cualquier cosa estamos discutiendo sobre la redacción del ensayo de X cosas ya se nos ocurrirá algo –Pero el moreno estaba receloso- ¿No confías en mí?

-En ese estado no... Mejor anda a dormir Draco... necesitas descansar... Toma llévate esto y toma tres si no se te calma el dolor... -El rubio no quería pero Harry fue tan insistente que lo logró mandar a la cama, después de un rato Harry estaba por el lago leyendo una novela muggle acerca de vampiros cuando sintió que una sombra le tapaba la claridad, este levantó la vista y vio a Seamus parado delante de él, Harry suspiró hoy no tenía tiempo para estar pelando, así que se levantó y cuando se empezó a alejar Seamus lo agarró por el brazo-

-Harry...

-¡No me toques! –Dijo quitándole el brazo con repulsión-

-¿Qué tiene el imbécil de Malfoy que yo no?

-Y no termino de contar... -Dijo fríamente- Me voy... no quiero oír tu vos...

-Así que terminaste siendo la puta de Malfoy... Ja ja... ya veremos cuando se canse... vendrás corriendo a mí... -Harry reviró los ojos-

-¿Eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir? Si es así me voy...

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado...

-¡Ja! Ni que fueras mis padres para decirme que hacer...

-No me importa, a demás esta vez no va haber draquito que te salve... -Dijo agarrándolo y atrapándolo contra un árbol- ¿Dime que piensas hacer? –El moreno sentía de nuevo esa sensación de aceleramiento- Ilústrame Harry...

-Suéltame... "Dios es la segunda vez que me tratan de violar"

-Petrificus total –Dijo Seamus agarrándolo por sorpresa, Seamus pudo ver como el miedo llegaba a los ojos de Harry, al no sentir el movimiento- Yo te quiero preguntar quien te va salvar... mi estimado amor... -Este intentaba tontamente huir ¿pero como?-

-"Draco... lo siento..." –una lágrima bajó por sus asustados ojos, Seamus empezó, se acercó un poco más a el y le besó, era un beso asqueroso y lleno de lujuria, Mientras el rubio estaba teniendo un sueño inquieto algo le decía que tenía que preguntar por Harry, Seamus paró por unos instantes y se lo llevó a una parte más interna del bosque mientras Herm estaba también intranquila no sabía por que-

-"¿Por qué me siento tan intranquila?" –Esta se levantó de la biblioteca sintió como si algo hubiera pasado... al igual que Draco sintió con más intensidad como estaban hiriendo a alguien, estos dos seres estaban corriendo y se encontraron en la puerta de Hogwarts- ¡Malfoy!

-Granger...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...

-¿Cómo de que viene?

-Harry... No puedo hablar lo tengo que encontrar...

-Voy contigo... -Y los dos salieron corriendo en busca de Harry, preguntaban a cada persona que veían, o cuando menos Herm, no se podían arriesgar tanto, hasta que llegaron a los límites del bosque prohibido, y sin pensárselo mucho entraron, y cerca de allí estaba Harry con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, sollozando indudablemente, y pidiendo perdón a la nada- Harry ¿Qué te pasa? –Este tenía la ropa un poco desarreglada lo que hizo que se preocupara más, esta se acercó y le subió la cara- Harry ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas en ese estado?

-Es horrible, lo siento, perdón...

-¡Harry reacciona! –lo movió Herm bruscamente pero Malfoy-

-No Granger... no le hagas eso...

-Harry... ¿Finnigan verdad? –Al escuchar ese nombre sollozó aún más- Maldito tipo...

-¿Qué pasó con Seamus? –Mirando a Malfoy confundida-

-Harry que te hizo esta vez –Este lo iba tocar pero el ojiverde rechazó todo contacto-

-Por merlín Malfoy ¡habla! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-Harry...

-¡No me toques!

-¿Lo hizo? dime que si y te juro que ahora si lo mato... ¡Respóndeme...!

-No lo presiones así Draco...

-Tú no entiendes...

-Si me explicas... -Harry movía la cabeza en forma negativa-

-El estúpido de Finnigan está tratando de violar a Harry y esta vez parece que lo logró...

-¡¿Qué!? Eso es mentira, verdad que si Harry... Desmiente eso...

-Ya pasó Harry... -dijo abrazándolo en forma protectora y consolándolo, esto sorprendió mucho a Herm, no sabía que Malfoy podía ser cariñoso- dime que te hizo el maldito ese...

-Por poco y lo logra -dijo Harry aún asustado- Petrificus total...

-Aja...

-Me besó jamás había sentido algo tan asqueroso... -Este tenía la cara escondida en el pecho de Draco-

-No puedo creer lo que me dices...

-Créelo, esto solo lo sabe la señora Pomfrey, Harry y yo... ¿Que más Harry? Desahógate...

-Empezó a bajar no llegó mucho... un extraño escudo me permitió escapar, pero igual... aún siento sus toques... es horrible... -El rubio usaba todo su autocontrol para no matarlo, hasta su enfermedad se había ido con esa declaración-

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería a que lo tranquilicen... esto es horrible, que asco por parte de Seamus... -Draco cargó a Harry, Hermione camuflaba la escena así los dos llegaron a la enfermería donde la señora Pomfrey dijo que había sido el colmo y que ese crío iba a tener su merecido que se quedaran con Harry consolándolo y cuidando el suero que le había puesto que ella ya regresaba Seamus la iba a pagar muy caro pensaban Hermione y Draco mirando a Harry el no se merecía esto, era hora de la venganza-

**TBC... **

_Perdón por la tardanza, gracias a todos los que leen... se van a tener que esperar a que saque el reto completo de pociones y comience el otro, lo siento se me trancó esta historia pero asegúrenlo que no la dejaré. Ahora me puedo vengar de Seamus ¡Como se atreve! Pobre Harry ;-; Snif, y aún falta alguna treta de voldy! (Me van a matar si me oyen diciendo eso xD) Pero juro que va ha ser feliz... y draquito se va a encargar de eso! Y yo también! - Comentarios, malos, buenos, felicitaciones, chascos o lo que sea, please necesito saber que opinan de la historia! Si pueden dar sugerencias estaré agradecida... _

_De su humilde servidora, Liuny _

_REWs! _


	11. ¡Transformaciones! Snape prorroga la poc...

**Time to Know**

Sumary: Que pasaría, ¿Si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...

Parejas: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Advertencia: S-L-A-S-H!!!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...

Disclaimer: todo de J. K Rowling

**Cap.10 ¡Transformaciones! Snape prorroga la poción... ¿Puntos para Gryffindor? **

Estaban en pociones, todos estaban asustados solo dos grupos habían encontrado la poción y ni siquiera la podían terminar solo faltaba una semana para ello... y Snape no llegaba...

-Harry...

-No creo que sea tan rata y no dar prorroga... ¡su mejor alumno no la a terminado! A demás sangre de unicornio ¡Por dios! –Draco estaba súper traumado iba a ser la primera vez que no entregaba un trabajo de pociones-

Harry......

-¿Qué?

-No quiero... -Dijo todo estresado, en ese momento entró Snape y todos se tensaron, curiosamente Harry era el único que estaba relativamente tranquilo, Seamus estaba tras de ellos- Merlín...

-Bueno... con respecto a la poción... espero que la tengan lista... -En eso alguien alzó la mano y no precisamente fue la de Herm, esta también estaba shockeada- ¿Potter? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por que interrumpe mi clase?

-No puede pedirnos que entreguemos la poción...

-¿Cómo dice muchacho insolente? Cin...

-Un momento, yo me leí las reglas de esta cosa extraña... tiene dos opciones profesor o alarga el trabajo y dice donde conseguir la poción o anula el trabajo sin derecho a hacer otro... y tiene que poner la nota línea, es decir pasar a todo el mundo...

-¿De dónde sacó las reglas?

-Me las prestó el profesor Lupin...

-Maldito lobo...

-Con el permiso de Dumbledore... Ya que usted iba a cometer una injusticia... Por cierto profesor ¿Usted pretende que hiramos a un unicornio?

-Bueno... ahora que Potter... –Dijo molesto- Voy a alargar el reto –Harry puso cara triunfante, le habían pasado cosas malas pero hacerle perder una oportunidad a Snape de raspar a todo el mundo, era buena recompensa- La poción... mejor los que la tengan que expliquen señor Potter... ¿Nos haría el honor?

-Seguro... Intereo Iuvenesco, Sirve para revivir a las personas con menos de cuarenta y ocho horas de muerto, sacar de coma o cualquier estado suspensivo, existe hasta ahora un único libro que la tiene y dura un mes la cocción es decir si encuentras todos los ingredientes... -Snape estaba anonadado... Potter explicando pociones ¿Cómo un maestro? Cuando terminó de hablar no supo lo que dijo pero-

-Cinco puntos para Gryffindor... -Todo el mundo había quedado así --- o.O-

-¡¡¡¡HAnnnn Raptado a Snape!!!! –Gritó Parvati- ¡Devuélvanos a nuestro profesor de pociones!

-Profesor ¿está bien...? -Preguntó Draco un poco sorprendido-

-Profesor ¿Lo hipnotizaron? –Preguntó Hermione aún con la boca abierta-

-Si siguen se los quito... "¿Yo le di cinco puntos a Gryffindor? ¿¡En que momento pasó esto!?" Se acabó la clase ¡todo el mundo fuera! Tienen justo un mes para terminar la poción si la traen por la mitad será la mitad de la nota... pero les advierto que el próximo proyecto se les va a montar es decir todo va a seguir como antes –No terminó de decir cuando todo el mundo estaba fuera-

-¡Eso es lo peor que a podido decir Snape en siglos! –Dijo la castaña alterada al lado de Harry y Ron Malfoy venía atrás- ¡Primero prorroga el reto y luego cinco puntos!

-Horrible...... ¡Y más se los dio a Harry! –Dijo Ron con mala cara-

-Si está bien fue extraño y todo lo demás pero ¿Podrían dejar ya la cosa? –Llegando a Transformaciones y sentándose una pareja tras la otra-

-Vamos no me vas a decir que eso fue lo más normal del mundo... eso me dejó fuera de base...

-Te vio a ti no a mi... eso fue lo que pasó...

-Si y dijo Gryffindor...

-Deja tú también...

-Buenos días, Señores hoy se va a dar el proyecto de Transformaciones... ya me enteré que el de pociones va ser alargado pero lamento mucho, pero tengo que dar por que es difícil, antes de que levante la mano señorita Granger, déjeme hablar...

-¿Difícil? ¿No tenemos suficiente con la poción? –Le dijo Harry al oído a Malfoy el cual reviró los ojos-

-Como saben... lo más difícil de transformar en algo sólido, es la imaginación... en eso se va a basar este trabajo... Va ser lo más arduo, que hayan hecho, aquí tendrán que valerse de su creatividad, sin magia, de encantamientos y transformaciones claro está, no se les va a dar un pergamino como en las demás materias debido a que esto simplemente tomen nota de lo que les intereses mientras hablo –Draco miró mal a Harry, cuando iba a sacar el pergamino-

-Tu escucha bien, yo anoto... Si te equivocas en algo vamos a estar en problemas... -Dijo y moreno levantó la ceja, pero después, Malfoy es Malfoy-

-Bueno, voy a empezar, lo primero que tienen que hacer es crear un entorno, la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, que va ser ajenas a las demás, tendrán que comprar, un lienzo, pinceles y óleo, para los que no sabes que es el óleo es una pintura muggle, que es de aceite y sirve para pintar... después de eso tendrán que imaginar, aquí entra su creatividad, tiene que ser todo al estilo muggle, si lo hacen con magia el trabajo ya tendrá cero, tiene que ser algo abstracto pero a la vez con algo real...

-Bueno creo que ya tenemos cero...

-En tus sueños Ron ¿Harry verdad que está interesante trabajar con cosa muggles?

-Me rehúso a tocar cualquier cosa muggle... -Dijo Draco-

-O lo haces o tienes cero en el trabajo... esas son tus dos opciones cariño...

-Ja ja... Imbécil... -Harry suspiró, cuando menos controlarlo era más fácil pero iba hacer difícil este trabajo-

-Después de tener el dibujo viene la parte mágica, y lo más difícil, hay un libro, no se sabe donde estará en estos momentos, pero está en el castillo que se llama "Transformaciones de la imaginación" hay solo una copia, el que primero lo encuentre, debe copiar lo que le interesa y dejarlo ir, ese libro es del puño y letra de Ravenclaw, procuren no causarle daños, usen su imaginación dijo ella para encontrarlo, luego deben hacer el ritual del libro, y pasar de lo irreal a lo real, será a pequeña escala o sea el cuadro se volverá un tridimensional, inigualable, espero que sean lo suficientemente creativos, pueden empezar por decidir el diseño o a responder preguntas, si señorita Granger –Dijo antes que levantara la mano, y esta se sonrojó- Tendrán dos meses para ello...

-Perdón profesora pero ¿Qué quiere decir abstracto con algo real?

-El fondo debe ser algo sin mucha forma y la imagen principal algo como un reloj o que se yo... eso es el proyecto, en la biblioteca hay libros de arte, o cosas semejante, bueno ahora si no hay más preguntas, empiecen cualquier cosa yo estaré aquí para responder cuando acabe la clase no habrá más preguntas a y tienen terminante prohibido pedir ayuda u opiniones a nadie, el trabajo debe ser secreto, si alguien lo ve aparte de la pareja, será un gran CERO –Todos se miraron las caras-

-¿Usen su imaginación? Esa tipa estaba loca... un libro que no se sabe en que parte de Hogwarts está, dibujo muggle... ¡Argh!

-Esto no es transformaciones...

-Claro que si Malfoy pero primero se deben seguir pasos... para llegar al núcleo del problema...

-¡Técnica muggles...!

-Vamos Draco... todo lo que hagamos en el colegio no lo tiene que saber tu familia...

-No iba a decir eso... -Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada-

-¿Desde cuando Malfoy anda tanto rato con nosotros? –Preguntó Ron como con desagrado-

-Desde que es novio de Harry, Ron...

-¡Argh! Aún tengo pesadillas...

-Nadie te apuntó con una pistola para que te enteraras...

-Mira Malfoy... -Pero Harry le agarró por la capucha de la túnica-

-Miren ustedes dos... ya basta si no se caen bien, no se hablen pero ya me tienen hasta la coronilla...

-Se comportan como críos... -Le apoyó Herm-

-Un Weasley y un Malfoy ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? –Dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo con asco-

-Velo de este modo –Le dijo Mione- Un Malfoy y un Potter eso si es extraño, las cabezas naturales de Gryffindor y Slytherin...

-En realidad la cabeza de Slytherin, es el apellido de la madre de Tom... según tengo entendido...

-Si... no te equivocas... la cabeza de Slytherin es tu Daddy...

-Aquí vamos de nuevo... Draco tu si insistes...

-¿Cómo que daddy?

-Una pequeña pelea...

-¿Pequeña? -Dijo Hermione-

-Ummmm... Curiosamente si...

-Valla eso debió ser digno de filmar...

-Ni tanto...

-¿Cuentas la historia completa? –Le preguntó Ron-

-No quieres saber el principio, Estúpido Homo fóbico...

-A mucha honra... Es mejor ser hetero, que un maldito Gay...

-Si siguen, Hermione y yo nos vamos a ir a otro lado... -Harry tenía las manos cruzadas y los ojos cerrados para no empezar a golpear a Ron-

-¿Te estás escuchando? –Le advirtió la castaña al ver la reacción de Harry-

-Por supuesto...

-Ese comentario no solo fue dirigido a Malfoy, si no a Harry ¡Imbécil! –Ron calló en cuenta de lo que había dicho y Malfoy amplió más su sonrisa, no le gustaba utilizar a Harry de esa manera, bueno no mucho, pero igual, el pelirrojo iba a abrir la boca-

-Ron ciérrala... ya escuché todo lo que tenía que oír... -Dijo el moreno con sus ojos verdes destellantes, Este caminando más rápido y alejándose de allí-

-Espero que ya estés contento... -Le dijo Hermione yéndolo a buscar

-Eres una rata inmunda Malfoy...

-¿Y eso por qué? –Dijo inocentemente- yo no te dije que dijera eso...

-¡Cínico! ¡Harry escucha Por favor! –Corriendo tras el ojiverde-

-"Esa me la debías Weasley, esa, y muchas más" –Pensaba Draco mientras iba a empezar a correr tras Harry, Tenía que maquinar el plan perfecto para hacer pagar al maldito de Seamus, y había encontrado con quien hacerlo, no solo vengaría a Harry, si no que también le daría una lección a la comadreja, tenia el total apoyo de la sangre sucia y de la enfermera del colegio ¿Que podía salir mal?, ahora solo quedaba pensar, como usar todo eso a su favor y Finnigan estaría fuera de Hogwarts antes de decir Quidditch-

_Hello!, pensé que tardaría más, pero se me prendió la chispa, espero que les haya gustado, a mí me dejó satisfecha, "todo puede ser mejor...", Espero también que me dejen Reviews ;-; es lo único que pido, pero en fin._

_ Muchas gracias a todos pero es que no respondo en mucho tiempo._

_Lo se soy una vaga de primera!!!! Se los rueago que me perdonen!! LO LAMENTO, LO SIENTO, MIS DISCULPAS!!!! SORRY!!!! -.- I'm lazy!!!!!!! Pero espero que me disculpen de nuevo, de aquí responderé los rew en cada capitulo, PERDONNNN!!!! _

_Con respecto a la venganza pues necesito pensar algo muy doloroso... creo que allí va hacer su aparición estelar el Lord... es decir Seamus se pasa al lado oscuro y Voldemort lo tortura... pueden mandarme sus sugerencias._

_Gracias, Thanks Specials a Murtilla, Elisa Moony, Amazona Verde, Loka park felton, Tomoe 69, Fallen fan, Amaly Malfoy, Paula moonlight, Ellian, Diana Lily Potter, El merodeador, Kblack... -.- si se me escapó alguien perdón, y mil disculpas más, y a todos los que leen, nos vemos... _

_Espero sus rew!_

_Atte. Liuny..._


	12. Compras muggles… Tu reflejo a la luz de ...

**Time to Know**

Sumary: Que pasaría, ¿Si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...

Parejas: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Advertencia: S-L-A-S-H!!!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...

Disclaimer: todo de J. K Rowling

**Review:**

**Diana-Lily-Potter: **Se que lo tengo que matar pero aún no estoy segura de cómo, pero bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo, gracias por aguantar todas mis incoherencias, nos vemos, adiós

**Loka-Park-Felton: **Lo se... bueno, gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando... tu otro Rew fue Auto explicativo, bueno.... Chao...

**Paula Moonlight: **Todos odiamos a Seamus y J.K. Rowling me va a matar... pero bueno, con respecto a lo de los títulos, es manía de uno, perdón por eso, pero Reverto ivi es en latín, y Playing with the enemy, pues bueno en inglés... seguro que la continuo, nos vemos, bye... con respecto a tú segundo Rew, ni tanto, pero ya lo explicaré en este cap, en realidad Draco pondrá a funcionar la creatividad de Harry o algo así...XD, jaja bueno, ;) nos vemos!

**Elian: **si, si, si, tenlo por seguro que sufrirá... pero más adelante, aunque no me mates... si FF está malísimo... pero uno se lo tiene que calar por que no hay otra pag como esta... espero que te siga gustado, y gracias por leer mis incoherencias bye.

**Murtilla: **Está bien muerte dolorosa y tortura, vale... gracias por leer, nos vemos ... tu otro Rew... la vengaza va a estar Ron, por algo como señuelo o algo, así es una idea vaga... pero, definitiva chaup...

**Diabolik: **Vamos es Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy ¿Qué quieres? Si lástima que Harry es el que paga siempre los platos rotos, pero bueno, gracias por leer, nos vemos!

**serendipity-789: **No tenía en mi cabecita hacer Lemon.... No se... nunca me salen esas cosas... y si me salen es bastante mal, ya se verá, no me molesta que me mandes Rew XD al contrario, nos vemos! Bye

**Bego: **¿Por qué entre todos? Agua? Ese fic no es de Ni€a? -.- bueno... ni modo, I'm so sorry!!! Pero.... ¿Qué te puedo decir? XD si, si, si todos odiamos a Seamus... pero bueno, nos vemos espero, perdón de nuevo, adiós.... P.D. ¿Por qué haces referencia a ese fic? Perdón por preguntona (a dios cuantas disculpas...) nos vemos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap.11 Compras muggles... Tu reflejo a la luz de la luna ¿o un engaño?**

-Harry ¿Hasta cuando piensas correr? -Preguntó el pelirrojo, el moreno se paró en seco, detrás venía Herm, Ron y Draco, por no dejar-

-A ver –dijo armándose de paciencia- ¿Qué no puedo ir a donde se me pegue la gana Ron? ¿Qué no puedo correr? ¿O es que me vas a quitar puntos por eso?

-¿Harry? –Le dijo Hermione-

-¿Si Mione?

-¿Por qué no lo dejas disculparse?

-¿Por qué el no puede entender nada de lo que yo hago? En todo parece, que me tuviera celos –Decía el moreno dolido- ¿Ron es que acaso te gusta Draco? Por que en cuarto, fue por el Torneo de los tres Magos... o sea...

-¡Harry Potter! –Dijo el rubio fulminándolo con la mirada-

-¡Ja! Yo, o sea, ese, estúpido, gustarme... incoherente... me voy no merece que me disculpe... tonto... cuando te deje no vengas a llorar... olvídate de mí... -Dijo Ron yéndose con la cabeza en alto-

-Ok... ahora si lo he oído todo... -Dijo Harry alzando una ceja-

-¿Qué le pasa al Imbécil de Weasley? –Lanzó Malfoy mosqueado-

-Tu también ya para... miren en estos momentos, no me encuentro en plenas condiciones y ustedes dos lo saben bastante bien... ¿No me pueden aunque sea tener lástima y por compasión, dejar de discutir o cuando menos ignorarse? Voy a estar por allí... -Dijo yéndose más deprimido si se podía-

-En eso lo apoyo totalmente, no eres santo de mi devoción, pero, él se ve feliz contigo, pero eso es algo que Ron no va ha entender... -Draco iba a buscar a Harry pero Herm, no detuvo- mira déjalo solo... necesita pensar, yo lo conozco más que tú y estos momentos lo menos que necesita es compañía...

-Eso es nuevo, uno está deprimido ¿y no necesita compañía?

-Harry es especial Malfoy, pero has lo que quieras –Dijo dejando a Malfoy en medio del pasillo un poco confundido-

A la mañana siguiente en Transformaciones...

-Bueno, mañana será la salida a Hogsmeade, es solo compran y se regresan, ¿Entienden? –Decía la profesora- bueno ahora sigan trabajando-

-Harry ¿Qué vez? –le preguntó Draco confundido-

-Hay algo extraño en la mirada de Seamus, que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora...

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? –empezando a molestarse-

-Nada, no te preocupes... hablando del trabajo –dijo sonriendo divertido- ¿Alguna vez has visto cuando menos tempera muggle?

-¿Tempera?

-¿Piensas hacer algo en este desafío?

-Emmm... no... Te molesta ¿si solo hago acto de presencia?

-Draco...

-¿Um?

-Cuando haces acto de presencia, no me dejar trabajar....

-¿y?

-Nada... "Es que tú no tienes remedio... Esa mirada de Seamus... Es como ¿posesión? Si claro y yo me estoy volviendo loco... Eh... un momento ¿Ya lo no estoy? ¡Arg! Como sea" Mañana compraremos los materiales... pero hay que decidir que es lo que hay que hacer...

-¿Por qué? Simplemente compra todos los colores que hayan en la tienda y después vez que haces...

-¿Y que vamos hacer después con todas las pinturas?

-Se botan, donan o guardan... A demás ¿vas a pensar algo en una sola noche? Quiero ver que desastre sale...

-Oye gracias... ese comentario fue muy lindo...

-De nada Harry sabes que estoy aquí para ti...

-Si no hubiera tanta gente, te asfixiara...

-¿A besos? –Harry le agarró la cabeza y la lanzo-

-Presumido... -Dijo sacándole la lengua-

-No me culpes por que mi ego esté emancipado...

-Por dios... tu ego tiene niveles insospechados... no se ni como caben los dos en una sola cama.... –Dijo revirando los ojos-

-Parvati, ¿Harry le sacó la lengua a Malfoy?

-Perdón...

-No lo sé es que esos dos ahora se llevan como que bien, o algo así...

-Estás loca...

-¿Pero te imaginas a ellos dos de novios?

-Jaja que notición sería eso... ¿te imaginas? Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy novios, los hombres más codiciados de Hogwarts juntos...

-Si tienes razón –Normalcito pasó el día como siempre, sin ningún contratiempo, al menos que se cuente el numerito que armó Ron en adivinación, y si no es por la profesora, Ron le manda una cruciactus a Draco, se pusieron a discutir por Harry, pero como en clave en medio de la clase, el resultado, veinte puntos menos para cada casa, sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes ya que ella nunca había quitado tantos puntos y un Harry Potter, ido, de la clase molesto, antes de terminar, a la mañana siguiente estaban todos en el patio (los de quinto) para ir a Hogsmeade-

-Harry ¿Aún estás molesto? –le preguntó la castaña al ver que Draco fulminaba a Ron con la mirada y viceversa, ninguno se había acercado al moreno, y como siempre el sexto sentido infalible marca registrada Hermione Granger le decía que algo estaba mal, normalmente Draco era algo sobre protector con Harry, pero hoy estaba con algunos Slytherin y no precisamente era por guardar las apariencias y Ron estaba junto a Seamus, contando que el no sabía nada del problema con Seamus pero igual eso lo dolió un poco más- Harry ¿qué sucedió ayer en Adivinación?

-¿Por qué habría de suceder algo?

-Por dios, mira no me mientas, estoy aquí en vez de estar con Ron, y no te lo estoy sacando en cara, sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar, anda...

-Draco y Ron se pusieron a pelear ayer en adivinación... por mí... bueno, en realidad mencionaban a alguien sin concretar, así que por deducción, yo me fui de la clase antes de que se acabara, ya un poco harto, como entenderás, cuando los dos intentaron hablar se los negué y ahora me imagino que seré yo quien me tenga que disculpar, pero, no lo pienso hacer...

-Tú no te tienes que disculpar, son ellos, parecen criaturas de cinco años, peleándose por un juguete –Harry cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza- lo siento... "La cagué" ummmm...

-Ya estoy acostumbrado...

-Ello no te ven como un juguete Harry, a Malfoy se le salta que te quiere, no, te AMA, y Ron, bueno el es como tu hermano, y tú eres como su igual, y solo quiere lo mejor para ti, o bueno, algo así....

-Herm, deja de arreglar las cosas ¿Quieres?

-Perdón no fue mí intención

-Lo se...

-Bueno vallan bajando, con sus parejas únicamente, procuren tardarse lo menos posible... -Dijo Mcgonagall-

-Bueno Herm... a ver como me va... -Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose, se paró en frente de Draco con el ceño fruncido-

-Hola, Harry... -Dijo Draco no sabiendo que decir-

-Ven... -Dijo jalándolo cuando no había nadie peligroso Harry retomó la palabra- si estoy molesto ¿Ok? Te estás rebajando al nivel de Ron, ¿Qué no entiendes que me lastimas?

-Perdón Harry, no fue mi intención, se lo que el estúpido pobretón de Weasley significa para ti...

-¡Draco!

-No es contigo y lo sabes es que me da coraje, de que el te tenga las veinticuatro horas del día y un poco más, mientras que yo tengo algunas horas de vez en cuando...

-Draco... ¿Quieres hacer esto público? No es que me moleste, pero va a tener poca receptividad...

-Tenía pensando hablar con mi padre... pero no se como se lo tome...

-Pues ¿Quieres que te lo ilustre?

-No te preocupes, ya me lo imagino...

-Eso es inimaginable... Te imaginas el desastre, yo terminaría o muerto o en manos del Lord es decir un destino nada agradable...

-Pero... -Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior- Harry....

-Independientemente de lo que decidas, pues estaré contigo, pero el nunca nos dejará estar juntos y eso es el mejor de los casos...

-Perdón...

-Ni te disculpes ya no vale la pena... Mira... esa es la tienda...

-¿Artículos muggles de decoración? O sea que nombrecito....

-Tú lo has dicho –Entrando en la tienda- ¿Buenas?

-¿Estudiantes de Hogwarts?

-Si...

-Bueno, por allá están los lienzo, más allá las pinturas, a la derecha los pinceles y un poco más allá los mezcladores....

-Gracias señora –Dijo Harry jalando a Draco-

-Poco de colores...

-¿Aún los quieres comprar todos?

-Si tú quieres... no sé, no me importa... -Al final Harry terminó tratando de escoger lo que pudieran utilizar realmente y Draco curioseando todo lo que había en la tienda de ves en cuando el moreno volteaba a ver al rubio y sonreía, parecía un niño pequeño, al terminar pagó todo, ya que Draco estaba bastante entretenido con un rodillo para pintar, muggle-

-Draco, deja el rodillo nos tenemos que ir...

-Pero, que artículo tan interesante....

-¿Interesante? Por dios... ¡Draco! –Dijo quitándole el rodillo y sacándolo de la tienda, jalado por la camisa, un poco después llegaron al castillo, donde se encontraron con Hermione, y Ron, bueno 'Mione le había dicho que si se iba tendrían problemas-

-Harry ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo empezar? –Dijo Hermione preocupada- sin ofender pero Ron cuando entramos en la tienda parecía un crío... Es más lo que estorba, que lo que ayuda. –Harry miró a Draco y habló-

-No tengo ni la menor, idea, pero no podemos trabajar los cuatro... Mcgonagall se daría cuenta.

-Es cierto, hablando de algo, la poción, cuando es el día límite, ya que estará lista para una semana... -Dijo Draco a su novio-

-Pues dentro de un mes, pero me imagino, que podríamos antes.

-No es por ser metiche... pero... ¿En donde realizan ustedes la poción?

-Ja ja ja, es que si te enteras te va a dar el infarto... -Dijo el de lentes divertido, y Draco también sonrió disimuladamente.-

-Anda, dime... -Estaban cerca del lago los cuatro, las cinco personas que habían pasado por allí salían pitando, diciendo que estaban hechizados o algo así-

-En la Cámara de los Secretos –Debemos recalcar que todos estaban tomando una bebida que Hermione había inventado erróneamente en pociones, sabía como a cerezas con un toque ácido, de color, blanco tornasol, bastante líquido, bueno en ese momento los dos jóvenes, tomaron y pues la prefecta escupió la bebida, bañando a Draco completito-

-¿¡COMO?! Cof cof... Es decir, cof cof... -Decía un poco atragantada-

-¿Qué mejor lugar que ese? Donde solo yo puedo entrar y arrastrar conmigo al que yo desee... -Draco estaba fúrico, fulminando a la sangre sucia con la mirada y maldiciendo por lo bajo, con un simple encantamiento todo quedó como nuevo-

-Pero ¿Es seguro?

-Granger ¿Crees que pondría en riesgo la vida de Harry? –Viéndola con mala cara-

-Malfoy ¿Tú estás seguro que no tienes algo de Veela? –Dijo la castaña escudriñándolo con la mirada-

-No, no tengo nada de Veela –dijo cortantemente-

-Yo decía, porque, Rubio, de ojos plata y aparte sobre protector con la pareja, no dejas nada a la imaginación –Dijo la castaña con cara de "Brillante" al estilo Ainstein (N/L: como se escriba)-

-Herencia Malfoy... Granger... herencia Malfoy...

-Ammm... interesante, así que ¿Todos los Malfoy tienen esas características?

-Si... -Comenzando a exasperarse, y el moreno se dio cuenta Veela o no, la paciencia no era su fuerte, claro, cuando quería era el ser más paciente que había-

-Herm, ya tienes pensado tú ¿Qué vas a dibujar?

-Emmm... no... soy buena para la pintura... -Dijo sonrojándose- además tenemos que encontrar el libro...

-Tienes razón –Ron estaba allí pintado, esto era demasiado, primero Harry se hacía novio de Malfoy, Hermione se estaba hablado con Draco, lo demás fue conversación trivial, conociendo un poco más a ese Malfoy humano que solo Harry sabía, como a las diez de la noche, el ojiverde al hoy sufrir de insomnio, con su capa invisible, bajó y se puso a caminar cerca del lago, veinte minutos después estaba sentado frente a el mencionado, cuando de repente, vio un resplandor, y curioso fue a ver de donde provenía en una parte, alejada del lago, una figura, con apariencia de un fénix, era reflejado en el agua a la luz de la luna, algo bello inexplicable... el pájaro, era rojo y dorado, típico fénix, pero reflejado, tenía motes plateados, dados por la luna, Harry parpadeó un poco y después no vio nada, un poco confundido, se fue a su cuarto, temiendo que fuese un mal presagio.-

------------------------x-----------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí, ju! Que difícil, mi inspiración no ha estado muy buena en estos días, debe ser que como no quiero comenzar clases eso me afecta pero en fin... quiero dejar claro, que por más que me tarde, no pienso abandonar ninguno de ellos, pero ahora si me van a tener que tener un poco de paciencia... pero los terminaré, para ello, necesito Reviews, . es lo único que pido, eso aumenta mi inspiración, no sean malitos, jeje, nos vemos lo más pronto que pueda ;)! Bye!

"Atte. Liuny"


	13. Al descubierto

**Time to Know**

Sumary: Que pasaría, ¿Si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...

Parejas: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Advertencia: S-L-A-S-H!!!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...

Disclaimer: todo de J. K Rowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap.12 Al descubierto. **

A la mañana siguiente Harry se paró somnoliento, ya que no había podido dormir como era debido y para más colmo tenía adivinación a la primera hora, o sea ¿Qué peor día que ese? Llegó al comedor, y se sentó en medio de Ron y Hermione, y paró bruscamente la reciente pelea que había empezado hoy, no estaba para nada.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? –Le dijo Ron, un "poco" molesto-

-¿Qué no podrías crecer? –Dijo Harry mirándole un poco harto y cansado- Hermione tiene razón y lo sabes ¿No puedes madurar un poco?

-¿Por qué no te vas con el hurón de Malfoy?

-¡Ron! –Le reprendió Mione-

-Cuando menos él, tiene celos justificados, pero igual los trata, por mí, pero tú no pareces entenderlo, tú pequeña cabecita ¿No da?

-Anda y siéntate en Slytherin, creo que allá encajarías mejor... -Con rabia pura- lo único que falta es que seas la mano derecha del Lord

-¡Seguro! Para que me termines de odiar, primero, estuve a punto de quedar en Slytherin –Decía en un susurro, Draco estaba mirando fijamente a Gryffindor, esto iba a terminar mal- Segundo, rechacé por TI a la persona que más quiero, tercero, VOL-DE-MORT ya me pidió ser su mano derecha, ahora, como no soy digno ni de ti, ni de Gryffindor ¡Me voy! –Levantándose bruscamente, molesto con Ron pero aún más, consigo mismo, a pasos largos salió del gran comedor, sin comer nada, el llanto era seguro, Draco se levantó y miró a la mesa del león, específicamente a Weasley, fulminando y diciéndole por la comisura de los labios "Inmaduro", El pelirrojo se levantó hecho una furia cuando Hermione le dijo que por primera vez en la vida el rubio tenía razón, todos observaban la escena callados y sumisos.-

-Harry... -Dijo Draco, encontrándolo, solo mirando por la ventana, en la torre donde quedaba en salón de adivinación, este se acercó con cuidado y le puso una mano en el hombro, de repente sintió un pequeño estremecimiento por parte del moreno- Cálmate Harry, ese tonto no merece una sola lágrima de ti.

-Me siento horrible...

-Te consolara de otra manera, pero si alguien llega, va a tener nuestra cabeza en bandeja de plata... Se como te sientes... -Harry un poco desesperado escondió su cara en el pecho de Draco y este lo abrazó, podía sentir la desesperación del moreno-

-Nadie entiende ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hecho yo mal en esta vida? –Aferrándose al rubio como si no hubiera mañana- Dime algo ¿Por simple existencia, uno es castigado?

-No Harry... Por existir no se castiga.

-¿Entonces?

-Que tiernos, la pareja del año... -El ojiverde a escuchar esa voz se tensó-

-Piérdete Finnigan –Dijo el rubio, abrazando protectora mente al moreno y este estaba como un niño pequeño refugiado en los brazos de su padre-

-¿Por qué? ¿Saben que están en serios problemas? ¿Qué pasaría si se me escapara que ustedes dos son pareja?

-Mira Finnigan, o te callas o te juro, que ya no te aguanto más, y lo que no terminé en duelo, lo haré en estos precisos momentos –Pero Harry movió negativamente la cabeza-

-Te volverás como el ¿Por qué manchar tus manos Draco? No vale la pena...

-¿Asustado amor? –Dijo con un toque de ironía en sus palabras, en eso, Malfoy se le iba a lanzar encima a Seamus, cuando llegó Sbill al escuchar tanto jaleo-

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¿Potter, Malfoy, Finnigan? -Profirió la profesora confundida-

-Nada profesora, es que estaba admirando a...

-Mira Seamus o te callas o te juro que te mato yo mismo... -Dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia aún tenía los ojos acuosos-

-¡Ja! Tanto miedo tienen ¿Que se enteren que son pareja? –Draco le iba a pegar pero Harry le agarró por la cintura-

-Te está provocando...

-Pues, te juro que no me va importar... -Trelawey, estaba confundida Malfoy y Potter peleando en un mismo bando-

-Un momento me pueden explicar ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Si Malfoy me quiere dar la paliza de mi vida simplemente porque estoy diciendo que se ven bien como pareja –En eso la pareja de en estos momentos, aludidos, no sabían que hacer-

-¿Cómo? Me está queriendo decir ¿Qué Malfoy y Potter son pareja? Es decir ¿Novios?

-Como lo oye...

-Obliviate...

-Protejo –Dijo la profesora, en los ojos de Harry se podía leer el pánico y la desesperación.- ¿Cómo se atreve a atacar a una profesora?

-No iba hacia usted ¡Iba hacia él! –Dijo un poco harto ya, al demonio si todo el mundo se enteraba, algún día tenía que suceder- ¡Todo lo que le ha dicho es una vil mentira!

-Draco... cálmate... -Decía Harry entre llantos- No vale la pena... recuerda que ella es del personal docente-

-¡No me importa!

-No le crea profesora, en distintas ocasiones, los dos me han querido atacar...

-Lo lamento, pero creo que esto deberá ser informado a sus jefes de casas... Vamos, todos acompáñenme a la oficina del director, el sabrá que hacer. Por dios, intento de asesinato de un compañero, Que caminen digo ¿O no oyen? –Todos fueron caminando, el moreno iba visiblemente tocado, y Draco furioso, el muy maldito se estaba saliendo con la suya-

-Mi estimada Sbill ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Harry? ¿Señor Malfoy?

-Si no es mucha molestia profesor ¿Me podría sentar? –El director un poco confundido asintió al ver que Harry estaba pálido y con lágrimas en los ojos-

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Draco, el ojiverde asintió, se sentía un poco mareado el hecho de que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo y todo lo demás lo estaba colapsando-

-A ver ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió?

-El señor Malfoy, estaba tratando de asesinar a uno de sus compañeros...

-¡Eso es mentira! –Exclamó Harry- El fue el que empezó... Además no estaba haciendo lo que dijo...

-Profesor, no le crea, entre los dos están en mi contra, Traidor ¿Cómo te atreves a estar con un Slytherin?

-Señor Finnigan, por favor, cálmese... -Dijo el directo tranquilo-

-Yo digo –Empezó Sbill- Que los jefes de sus respectivas casas deberían estar aquí...

Este se fue a la chimenea, y llamó a Snape y a Mcgonagall

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Dijo Snape escuetamente y visiblemente molesto- ¿Draco? ¿Potter? Y para rematar Finnigan

-Señor Potter ¿Se encuentra bien? no tiene buena cara... -Dijo Mcgonagall al ver la palidez impropia del chico, este miró a Draco y este negó con la cabeza-

-Obvio que no está bien, aquí el causante de todo es Finnigan, profesor... -Dijo apoyándose en Severus-

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

-Pues, Sbill dijo que encontró al señor Malfoy tratando de matar al señor Finnigan.

-¿Ah? Esto es insólito... -Dijo Snape- ¿Qué acusaciones son esas?

-Señor Malfoy, es verdad eso –Ahora Mcgonagall-

-Es cierto, profesora, me quieren matar él y Harry.

-Vamos, Señor Finnigan, no creo que Harry, tratara de atentar contra su vida.

-¡Pero lo que digo es cierto!

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Repitió Harry- ¡Draco no ha tratado de matar a nadie, solo me estaba defendiendo! –Respirando con dificultad, esa afirmación le iba a salir caro.-

-Eso es peor aún, el señor Malfoy ¿Defendiéndolo a usted? –Dijo Mcgonagall. Mientras la conversación pasaba, a Dumbledore se le iba aclarando más el panorama-

-¡Harry! –Clamó el rubio, si seguían así, estarían en serios problemas, pero Dumbledore un poco divertido con la situación entendiéndola del todo, iba a empezar-

-¿Desde cuando señor Malfoy, usted llama a Harry por su nombre de pila? –Draco alzó una ceja, no se había percatado de eso, Harry se apoyó en el escritorio con una mano y a su vez la cabeza, y el director amplió su sonrisa- Creo que hay una parte esencial de la historia que nos estamos omitiendo ¿Verdad? Mis estimados alumnos.

-Si... hay algo que es señor Finnigan mencionó que a mí me llamó la atención –El pobre de Harry sentía que se desmayaba, casi todo le fallaba, por las recientes palabras de la profesora de adivinación-

-Y eso que será –Dijo Dumbledore entretenido-

-Profesora... -Dijo Malfoy, mirando inquisitivamente-

-¿Entonces es verdad?

-No es por nada, pero yo creo que ya no aguanto ni un poco más... -Dijo Harry, la tensión era horrible-

-¿Qué es verdad?

-Que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy con pareja... -En eso el moreno, dejó caer la cara en el escritorio, y Draco se puso una mano en la cabeza, sin perder mucho la compostura-

-¡Por supuesto que es verdad! –Recalcó Seamus, el heredero de Gryffindor sentía las tripas revolvérseles por todo el estómago-

-Que interesante noticia... -Dijo tranquilamente el director de Hogwarts-

-¿Interesante noticia? ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! –Dijo Snape-

-¡Severus! Por favor, cálmate... ¿Harry estás en plenas condiciones?

-¿Le ve en plenas condiciones? –Dijo Draco, su paciencia había quedado olvidada quien sabe donde-

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Seamus, Harry? –Preguntó el director, este no dijo nada, pero el brillo y pánico de sus ojos lo delataban- Me alegra esa noticia... -El rubio se acercó al chico de anteojos y le puso una mano en el hombro-

-Esta si que es la noticia del año... -Habló Mcgonagall un poco sorprendida- ¿Un Potter y un Malfoy? ¿Juntos? ¿Cómo pasó?

-¿La cámara de los secretos, una poción, dos pulseras? -Susurró Harry confundido, no sabía que pensar o decir.-

-Ahora que saben, esto, no estaba tratando de matarlo, estaba defendiendo a Harry.

-Pero ¿De que lo estaba defendiendo señor Malfoy?

-Es que... -El moreno se paró bruscamente, encontrando fuerzas de donde no la tenía-

-¡Draco! ¡No!

-Pero Harry

-Me niego, tiene prohibido decir eso...

-A ver... ¿Podrían dejarme un momento a solas con el señor Malfoy y Harry? –todos dudaron, pero al final accedieron-

-Lo lamento Harry, ya es demasiado, profesor, yo estaba defendiéndolo, por que ya tenemos que estar a la ofensiva, Seamus Finnigan a tratado de VIO-LAR a Harry dos veces en lo que va de curso, de las que yo me he enterado....

-¿Eso es cierto Harry? –El mencionado se volvió a sentar temblando al recordar esos hechos, lo bueno del moreno era que, sus gestos decían más que diez mil palabras, Dumbledore hizo aparecer un vaso con agua y azúcar y se lo dio- ¿Quién más sabe de eso?

-La señora Pomfrey está enterado de todo, pero porque Harry no nos deja, no hemos podido hacer nada.

-Así que Poppy sabe...

-Harry tómate el agua... te hará bien...

-Nada me pasa por la garganta... Snape querrá mi cabeza

-Nadie querrá tu cabeza –Dijo el rubio abrazándole-

-Harry, uno no manda en el corazón –Le dijo Dumbledore- Se que Severus entenderá, ahora, lo del Señorito Finnigan, no puede quedar impune, eso es penalizado con diez años en Azkaban-

-Pero... no... El no me llegó a lastimar por completo... -¿Azkaban? El no quería eso, para nadie-

-Iban a la mitad, cuando te saqué de las garras del maldito ese... perdón... si yo no llego ¿Qué no te hubiera hecho el desgraciado ese? De nuevo disculpas... -Dumbledore se levantó y fue a buscar a Severus y a Minerva y a Sbill, Seamus lo habían dejado ir, bueno de ese ya se encargaría después, cuando entraron, se sorprendieron más de lo que ya estaban, Draco estaba convenciendo al ojiverde de que se tomara el contenido del vaso y lo consolaba preocupado, Minerva jamás había visto esa mirada en Malfoy.-

-¿Ya tiene conocimiento completo de lo que pasó? –Dijo Severus-

-Me temo que si, Sbill, creo que has cometido un error, el señor Malfoy estaba tratando de defender a Harry, ya que estaban a la ofensiva por los recientes hechos.

-¿Recientes hechos? –Preguntó Mcgonagall confundida-

-Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí ese es Seamus... -Dijo tranquilamente el director- Pero desgraciadamente no le puedo aclarar todo, ya que eso es privado de ellos dos.

-¿Mejor? –Se le escuchó decir al príncipe Slytherin-

-No...

-Eso pensé...

-¿Cómo pasó? –Dijo Snape considerablemente tocado-

-Ya Harry medio lo dijo ¿La cámara de los secretos, una poción y dos pulseras? Muy interesante

-¿Quién más sabe de la relación? –Preguntó Snape-

-Granger y Weasley, más nadie –Draco respondió por Harry y ya un poco mosqueado-

-Bueno, Señor Malfoy, aclarado todo, llévese a Harry a un lugar tranquilo, si puede a la enfermería... el señor Finnigan será castigado, no se preocupe, pero no tome represarías por su cuenta, esto quedará aquí, después hablarás con ellos Severus, ahora. –El Slytherin hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió con el moreno un poco mejor, ahora estaban en la cámara de los secretos al no saber donde más ir-

-Vamos ya pasó –Dándole ligeros besos en toda la cara y abrazándolo-

-Ya estoy mejor... creo... no quiero que no separen...

-Nadie lo va hacer, Severus tendrá que entender y con respecto a mi padre, pues ya se nos ocurrirá algo... No te mortifiques por eso, trata de descansar... yo me quedaré aquí al lado tuyo, trata de dormir... fue mucho por hoy... -Harry durmió intranquilamente, usando de Almohada a Draco, el cual también pudo descansar, al ver al moreno un poco más relajado, el problema iba hacer mantenerle la boca cerrada al estúpido ese. Antes de que lo expulsaran, tenía que vengarse, pero ahora su prioridad era Harry-

**TBC. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_No tengo mucho que objetar, simplemente, que dejen Rew ;; por fis... y gracias a aquellos que lo leen, y también los que leen y no mandan, XD, bueno en fin... Ahora responderé:_

**Diabolik: **Bueno, bueno la impresión XD, Gracias espero que este capi, también te guste, gracias por leer, nos vemos!

**Serendipity-789:** Hola! Como está miss dudes? XD, jeje, tranki que se eso se va arreglar, si andan medio dispersos, eso también se va arreglar, gracias por leer, nos vemos!

**Loka-Park-Felton: **Hola gracias por leer, ejem... lo que le va a pasar a Seamus, va después -.- se que esa es la parte más esperada del fic, pero paciencia, bueno gracias de nuevo! Nos vemos!

**Murtilla: **Acción eso no va tener mucho sorry -.- el fic es más emotivo que de acción pero trataré, uffff, gracias por leer, nos vemos! Y si tienen empatía lo que pasa es que Draco es ido en ese sentido.

**Missginni: **Hola! Sabes que me encantó tu fic, creo que a las dos nos dio por hacer lo mismo aunque bastante diferente, la curiosidad de Draco tiene límites insospechados (Al igual que su ego, XD), seguro ya está por la mitad otro capítulo, espero que te siga gustando, Kisses, adiós!

"_Atte. Liuny"_


	14. ¿El cuarteto dorado?

**Time to Know**

Sumary: Que pasaría, ¿Si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM...

Parejas: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Advertencia: S-L-A-S-H!!!! ¬¬ no me vengan a reclamar...

Disclaimer: todo de J. K Rowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap.13 ¿El cuarteto dorado? **

Harry empezó a abrir los ojos aún cansado, no le vendrían mal unas vacaciones... se sentó en la cama tratando de analizar todo y despertarse por completo, Draco no estaba, este se imaginó que el tendría cosas que hacer, como asistir a clases, no le prestó mucha atención, se levantó, y salió del cuarto de Salazar, salió de la cámara de los secretos, con un aire de tristeza en sus ojos y el cansancio a flor de piel, había perdido todas las clases, ya que eran las seis de la tarde, regresó a su sala común, y se sentó en el sofá.

-Hola Harry –Le dijo Ginny-

-Hola, Ginny ¿Pasa algo?

-Te iba a preguntar por mi hermano... -Esto hizo que la ira de Harry regresara-

-No Ginny, no sé nada acerca de ese... -Levantándose pero en eso apareció Hermione-

-¡Harry! ¿Por qué faltaste a todas las clases? Le pregunté a Malfoy y no me quiso dar muchos detalles que digamos, solo que estabas bien y que no me preocupara...

-¿Por qué Malfoy tendría que saber donde está Harry? –El moreno pensó "Otra vez no, se los imploro"-

-Porque es su pareja de trabajo, y ¿Quién si no? –Respondió rápidamente la castaña-

-Es que Lavender y Parvati, estaban comentando algo muy extraño en el almuerzo, y a Harry le tronó el estómago-

-Sabes que ellas son unas chismosas de primeras ¿Qué inventaron? ¿Qué Malfoy y Harry son pareja o algo así? –El heredero de Gryffindor torció una mueca, perfecto, en boca de las chismosas más grandes en la historia de Hogwarts.-

-¡Dobby! –gritó un poco desesperado y después de un momento el elfo apareció-

-¿Si señor, Harry?

-Si no es mucha molestia, me podrías traer algo de comer, si bajo tengo dos opciones o me desmayo o Snape me pilla, y no se que haría...

-¡Con mucho gusto! Ya se lo traigo ¡permiso! –Harry reverenció también-

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Creo que me pasé durmiendo todo el día...

-Lo que si me dijo es que estuvieron en la oficina de Dumbledore, por él ¿cierto?... -Harry asintió, y se sentó-

-No te vez nada bien...

-¿Quién es él? –Preguntó Ginny-

-El Lord... -mintió rápido Herm-

-Bueno, me voy, siento que estorbo...

-En realidad, siento que voy a tener una gripe... y aún necesito hacer lo de transformaciones pero si me enfermo no podré correr mucho y se me da muy mal dejarle todo a Draco.

-Ya van, ya van, primero tu salud, y creo que Malfoy en eso me va apoyar en eso... es que estás pálido...

-No me extrañaría, Voldemort a hecho de las suyas, en las noches pasadas...

-El Lord, Malfoy, Ron, Seamus, Tú, el colegio, la comunidad mágica... ¿Cómo sobrevives?

-La respuesta que le doy constantemente a Draco, me imagino que la costumbre... ¿Qué se yo? -En eso apareció Dobby, el cual le dio la comida y se retiró-

-Come y acuéstate de nuevo –Poniéndole una mano en la frente- Cuando menos estás frío demasiado diría yo, este comió y subió a acostarse total seguir durmiendo era lo único que lo calmaba, pero la noche no iba a pasar tan bien como el esperaba, Voldemort, empezaba a atacar esa misma noche, a la mañana siguiente, alguien lo zarandeaba- Harry... Harry, levántate ¿No piensas ir a clases? –Una maraña de pelos negros, salió de las sábanas- ¿Harry?

-Pasé una noche horrible... -Dijo el moreno, un poco ronco, destapado simplemente hasta los ojos los cuales estaban rojos y la cicatriz tenía rastros de sangre-

-Por dios ¿En que batalla estuviste? –Al ver el pésimo estado del joven-

-Ja ja... -Ironizando la risa- quedé ronco de tanto gritar... anoche, mataron, torturaron, lanzaron cruciactus, de las formas más crudas posibles, especialmente Voldemort... si le agregamos el cansancio ya traído y las preocupaciones acumuladas. Me siento bastante mal.

-Harry, no sé que decirte... ¿Qué atacaron?

-Un pequeño condado muggle a las afueras de Inglaterra, no creo que alguien halla sobrevivido, mataban a los hombres, los niños fueron fuertemente torturados y las mujeres violada y...–Tenía que contarle a alguien si no, iba a explotar-

-¡Ya Harry! ¡Suficiente información! –Él moreno suspiró- ¿Vas a ir a clases?

-Si me puedo levantar, iré –Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se sentó en la cama, Hermione pudo observar que toda la almohada llena de sangre y algunas cortadas y rascuños en el cuerpo del moreno-

-¿Voldemort te puede herir físicamente en las visiones?

-No... esto es que el cuerpo al no poder soportar tanta presión por la magia se empieza agrietar, por decirlo de alguna manera ¿Es muy tarde?

-No... aunque ya nadie está... -La castaña puso la mano en la frente de Harry- cuando menos no tiene fiebre.

-Siento que el cuerpo me pesa... esto es peor que la gripe...

-Te espero abajo –Hermione salió y fue al gran comedor, veinte minutos después apareció él pelos negros un poco mejor, es decir, sin manchas de sangre, y arreglado, pero sus ojos seguían igual- Me imagino que comerás ¿No?

-No...

-Cuando menos tómate algo...

-¡Yo lo que quiero es dormir!

-Déjame decirte que apenas es miércoles... Vamos, que tenemos Herbología

-No... -Salieron del gran comedor, para dirigirse al invernadero ocho, donde ya estaban la mayoría de los Slytherin y Gryffindors con sus respectivas parejas, tratando de hablar sobre el proyecto, Malfoy se acercó a Harry y a Hermione, ya que Ron no estaba, aun.-

-Buenos días...

-Buenas Malfoy...

-¿Tu crees que nos expriman mucho en Herbología?

-No lo sé... -Le respondió la castaña-

-¿Qué pasó anoche? –Preguntó Draco empezando a preocuparse, al ver el estado de Harry-

-El Lord atacó un condado muggle y Harry pagó los platos rotos.

-Si me enteré esta mañana... -El moreno no miraba a Draco el primer Mortífago que logró reconocer fue a su padre.-

-¿Qué tan mal estás Harry?

-En peores me he visto, ni te moleste, lo que haga tu padre, no lo tienes que llevar tú...

-¿Lo viste? –Harry asintió-

-Fue uno de los que más daño hizo...

-Lo siento... Deberías ir a la enfermería ¿Qué en Gryffindor no hay espejos?

-Yo lo que quiero es dormir, pero dudo que me deje... -La profesora llegó y todos entraron, en la clase Harry fue más un estorbo que una ayuda, Malfoy un poco harto, le dijo en un tono que no debió utilizar que se sentara, después de eso llegó transformaciones ya llevaban una hora allí, el moreno estaba con la cabeza sobre la mesa, con los ojos más rojos aún, ahora no solo, el globo ocular si no también se empezaban a ver pequeños reflejos en sus obres verdes, y bajo la mirada de Minerva Mcgonagall, la cual se iba a sorprender de la conversación que iban a tener.- ¿Estás molesto Draco? –Mirándolo cansadamente.-

-No estoy molesto, estoy preocupado... Ya perdí a mí padre y madre, no quiero perderte también a ti... -El ojiverde con motes rojos, en estos momentos cerró los ojos frustradamente, sabía de sobra que el rubio no quería ni había querido nunca la marca desde que se lo había comentado a sus padres, estos ahora simplemente como "El heredero Malfoy" y no como a su hijo, Mcgonagall al oír esto se levantó-

-Señor Potter ¿se encuentra bien?

-No... Voldemort está haciendo estragos en mí persona...

-¡Sus ojos! –Dijo exaltada, en ese momento sus ojos habían fallado a rojo totalmente, se acomodó, se quitó las gafas y se puso una mano en ellos, una pequeña luz verde clara, salió y los ojos de Harry quedaron un poco más claros que antes, pero aún si poder quitarse el rojo completamente-

-Perdón...

-¡Señor Malfoy lleve al señor Potter a la enfermería!

-¡No! Esto es algo que ningún medicamento podrá curar, para eso, se necesitaría ser un experto en _Legeremens_ y entrar para cortar el problema desde la raíz, si lo hacen perdería mis poderes... -Dijo sudando frío, todo el mundo lo veía asustado pocas veces se le veía a Harry agresivo-

-Harry... cálmate... -Le susurró Draco-

-Bueno, si se siente muy mal tiene permiso de salir de cualquier clase, el lord está en mucho movimiento últimamente.

-"Ordenes directas de Dumbledore ¡Maldito! El lo sabe y no hace nada" Si... -Después de un rato miraba al lago y de repente se recordó de algo que había visto noches pasadas, ese extraño fénix, Harry arrugó el ceño, una silueta de un fénix, eso lo podía materializar y lo mejor pintar... Pero el libro, y recordó las palabra de Mcgonagall "Nadie Puede saber del trabajo del otro si no será cero" y en otra clase había dicho, que en dos libros de transformaciones eran la clave- "Pero nosotros, tenemos el mismo libro todos, creo... A ver ¿Por qué habrá hecho referencia a eso? Será que tenemos que desobedecer y trabajar en cuartetos ¿sin que se enteren?"

-Harry... -Moviéndolo-

-¿Qué?

-¿En que piensas?

-En el proyecto –Draco alzó una ceja ¿Cómo podía pensar en el proyecto estando en ese estado?-

-¿Tienes algo?

-Si, pero no te lo puedo decir aquí...

-¿Por qué? –En eso sonó el timbre indicando el cambio de clases, cuando salieron de ellas, ya era la parte donde se suponía, que tenían que empezar a trabajar en él- ¿Entonces?

-Son suposiciones, pero, parece que hay que trabajar en cuartetos...

-¿No oíste lo que dijo Mcgonagall?

-Porque lo oí te lo comento, mira, ella dijo que necesitábamos, dos libros y que allí conseguiríamos algo, pero tienen que ser textos escolares, yo no puedo saber si los libros de Hermione o Ronald, son iguales a los míos, por que compré mi lista, en una desobediencia a una orden de Dumbledore.

-Pero tengo tú libro.

-Cuando estábamos hablando con Dumbledore el sabía algo ¿No te parece casualidad que el príncipe Slytherin y el Heredero de Gryffindor juntos en pareja de estudios? Lo demás si fue por cosas de la vida. Todo esto estaba medio planeado... aunque algunas cosas se salieron fuera de control, mira, necesitábamos el trabajo de DCAO, para encontrar todo lo de pociones, ahora necesitamos la _Intereo Iuvenesco_ para el de Transformaciones...

-No había pensado en eso –Dijo pensativo, cuando a Harry le daba la gana de usar la cabeza lo sorprendía, sentándose en una parte del bosque cerca del lago-

-Hay que buscar a alguien con diferente tipo de libro y trabajar en secreto y con mucho cuidado y los trabajos no deben tener ni los mismos colores, para no levantar sospechas, me imagino que para eso es... -En eso Hermione y Ron pasaban por allí metidos en libros y Harry le agarró el pie a Mione-

-¡AHHHHH! –Gritó la castaña y le había pegado a Harry en la cabeza con uno de los libros-

-¡Mione! Mi cabeza... -Dijo sobándosela-

-Upss, perdón... ¿Qué pasa?

-Granger, Harry a descubierto una parte importante del desafío ¿Puedes mostrarnos tu libro de transformaciones? –La prefecta lo miró extrañado-

-¿Por favor? –Preguntó, esta se lo pasó a Harry- ¡Lo sabía!

-¿Es distinto? –Preguntó el rubio-

-Si...

-Interesante... -Harry le empezó a contar a Hermione lo que había descubierto y esta le dijo que tenía coherencia-

-¿Y? ¿Quieres ser nuestra pareja, para formar el cuarteto?

-¡Claro!

-¡Me reniego! –Dijo Ron mostrando disconformidad-

-No has hecho nada en los proyectos, así que no te queda de otra...

-¿Entonces quedamos así?

-¿Vamos a trabajar en la cámara?

-¿Dónde más?

-No lo sé... -Dijo la castaña-

-Empecemos ahora...

-No Draco, necesito descansar...

-Descansarás allá... -Harry miró a Draco malamente pero al final aceptó, ya en la cámara-

-¡GUAO! –Exclamó Hermione al entrar en el cuarto de Salazar-

-Harry acuéstate ¿No tenías sueño?

-Tonto...

-¿Esta es la poción Intereo Iuvenesco?

-Si...

-¿Y que falta?

-La sangre de unicornio

-¿Dónde la piensan conseguir? –En eso los ojos de Harry volvieron a fallar a rojo y se tiró hacia atrás en la cama, ese dolor fue intenso-

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Draco-

-Voldemort... -El rubio le agarró las manos al moreno y vio los ojos rojos, en eso lágrimas de sangre empezaron a salir de sus ojos-

-¿Estás bien? –Dijo Hermione acercándose-

-¡No te acerque! –Le gritó Draco, y esta retrocedió y Ron sacó su varita, el ojigris se puso encima del moreno y lo agarró- Reacciona Harry ¡Harry!

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡MALFOY!

-No sé, es la primera vez que sucede eso...

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡NOOOOOOOO! –En eso Draco abofeteó a Harry, este se levantó asustado, con lágrimas mezcladas con sangre, este se aferró al rubio apretándolo shockeado-

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo tengo muy seguro... Estaban torturando a alguien, pero no se quien era... estaban en la mansión Ridley...

-Ya pasó... por ahora, pero ya pasó...-Dijo el rubio, separándose un poco, aún le daba pena las demostraciones de cariño y aferración que podía dar Harry-

-No creo que deberíamos empezar con el proyecto hoy... -Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry-

-Adelante... ustedes sin mí...

-No me pienso mover de aquí... hasta saber que no te vas a volver a recaer...

-Pero...

-Pero nada... -Como media hora después Hermione veía los dos libros de Transformaciones, Ron estaba apoyado en una pared, ya Harry estaba acostado en las piernas de Draco hablando con los ojos cerrados, estaban conociéndose, bueno Ron, no cedía -

-Oye el libro de ustedes es más interesante que el de nosotros...

-Sabes algo, después de conocerlos un poco no me caen tan mal, creo que debería disculparme, he sido bastante imbécil... -Hasta Ron abrió la boca, Harry sonrió abiertamente aun con los ojos cerrados-

-Nos han raptado a Draco Malfoy... -Dijo la castaña, un poco asustada y sorprendida-

-Nop –Respondió Harry- Ese es el Draco que no es Malfoy y del que yo me enamoré...

-¿Enserio te quieres disculpar?

-Seguro, perdón mejor dicho, y me puedes decir Draco...

-Draco y yo nos decimos casar, después de acabar con la amenaza de Voldemort, a ver si sucede algún día, y tú serás la madrina.

-¿Enserio? ¡Que bien! Me alegro por ustedes y ¿Quién va hacer el padrino?

-Weasley, pero al ver su rechazo lo dudo... -Dijo Draco-

-¿Eso es enserio? –Dijo Ron abriendo la boca por primera vez- Tú ¿aceptándome a mi como tu padrino de bodas?

-Tú aún no entiendes lo que significa Harry para mí, es todo lo que tengo, de apoyo moral y sentimental, se que nada es para siempre, pero de verdad lo AMO, pero, tu eres medio taradito –Eligiendo las palabras en el estado de Harry no quería empezar una pelea-

-¡Ja! ¡Agarra Mal...! ¡Draco es más maduro que tú! –Dijo Mione, sonriendo-

-Valla, creo que, el que debe disculparse aquí soy yo... -Dijo reconociendo su error- Harry amigo no merezco perdón, ya que mejor que nadie se como se siente lo que estás pasando, pero ¿Me podrías perdonar? –Dijo agarrándole la mano, como si de una señorita quinceañera se tratara y acercándose-

-¿En que momento dije yo que estaba molesto contigo? De eso no me recuerdo... -Dijo medio abriendo un ojo y sonriéndole, Ron sonrió también-

-¡Hey! El es mío, sácate... -Le dijo Draco a Ron abrazando a Harry alejándole del pelirrojo en forma de juego-

-¿Cómo que tuyo? –Dijo Ron que le estaba siguiendo el juego-

-M- Í- O

-No es tuyo... -Dijo el pelirrojo-

-Claro que no, el es mío, soy la que mas se lo merece –Dijo la castaña, arrebatándolo de los brazos de Draco- ¿Verdad Harry?

-Todos ustedes ocupan un pedazo igual en mi corazón, en lo que amistad se trata, pero con respecto a Draco es diferente pero igual...

-¿Entonces? –Dijo Ron-

-¿El cuarteto Dorado? –Terminó Hermione-

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿El cuarteto dorado? –Dijo Harry, el cual ahora sus ojos estaban totalmente verdes y radiantes-

-Éramos el trío ¿no? –Dijo Ron- Hay espacio para uno más...

-¿Dónde firmo? –Bromeó Draco-

-El contrato es muy simple, confía en ti mismo y en nosotros, no ser muy fieles a las reglas.

-Somos fieles a los Merodeadores... -Guiñó un ojo Ron- Prongs, Moony y Padfoot.

-Si vez a Pettigrew lo tienes que matar... -Dijo la castaña-

-Si Hermione te habla acerca del PEDDO, le tienes que decir que está loca...

-¿Pedo?

-"Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros" –Dijo Ron revirando los ojos-

-¿A quien se le ocurre semejante cosa?

-¡A mí! ¡Y no descansaré! Pero en estos momentos, necesito pasar sexto año de Hogwarts... -Dijo metida en sus pensamientos-

-Desiste Mione... El único que medio te para y aún así dice que pareces loca es Dobby, los elfos no quieren limpiar la sala común... -Dijo Harry con la ceja arqueada-

-¿Dobby?

-Si tu antiguo elfo... a veces me pregunta por ti...

-Extraño, que estemos todos así...

-Pues disfrutémoslo, no sabemos cuanto durará la calma, si el papá de Draco se entera accidentalmente, aún no hemos ilustrado bien esa parte, y aún Snape, no ha dicho mucho...

-Harry en realidad no ha dicho nada...

-Dumbledore no lo ha dejado...

-¿Qué pasó con Seamus? –Harry cerró los ojos, Draco se puso una mano en la cara y suspiró y Ron alzó las cejas sin entender-

-Era muy bonito el día –Dijo ojiverde amargamente- Dumbledore le dijo a Draco que dejara eso así, lo expulsarían del colegio por no mandarlo a Azkaban

-¿Qué pasó con Seamus? –Dijo Ron sin entender-

-¿Qué no sabes? –Le dijo Draco incrédulo-

-No...

-O vamos ya no empecemos...

-En resumen, ese era el "admirador secreto" de Harry y le ha tratado de violarlo aproximadamente dos veces hasta ahora de lo que va de año...

-¡QUE!

-Ahí va el otro... -Dijo Harry levantándose y despegándose del calor tan grato de su novio- Mira, no digas nada, Dumbledore lo sabe y el ya hará lo que tenga que hacer...

-¿Tú crees que haga algo?

-Sabes que ya le perdí la fe en el, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Cierto nada –Pero este miró cómplice a Malfoy, y este le sonrió afirmativamente-

-"Aún me la debe y si lo hace voluntariamente mejor" -Este volvió a abrazar a Harry- Ahora me da flojera hacer el proyecto, eres una mala influencia Harry.

-¿Yo? –Dijo poniendo una carita de inocente-

-Divertido, extraño grupo, enserio jamás consideré tener amigos de verdad, ni mucho menos a un novio... se me hace súper raro...

-¿Ser querido? –Terminó Harry-

-Si...

-Siéntete en familia Draco –Dijo Hermione- encontraste a dos hermanos y cuñados.

-Jeje, no me lo merezco...

-No ¿Pero que se le hace? –Bromeó Ron- Por cierto, Harry, ¿De quien eres?

-De mi papá y mi mamá, Ron... -Todos se echaron a reír, la tarde se la pasaron, entre charlas, tomando de nuevo esa cosa de Hermione y conociendo escenas inéditas de la relación de Draco y Harry, este estaba feliz como nunca, quería que durara, pero sabía que eso no era posible, terminaría el reto lo más rápido posible, para tener tiempo libre, pero en estos momentos a descansar, al lado de sus hermanos del alma y su amado-

**TBC...**


	15. Corriendo tras ¿Rowena Ravenclaw?

**Time to Know**

**Sumary:** Que pasaría, ¿Si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM…

**Parejas:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

**Advertencia:** S-L-A-S-H!!!! no me vengan a reclamar…

**Disclaimer:** todo de J. K Rowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap.14 Corriendo tras ¿Rowena Ravenclaw? **

Harry despertó ese día, y verídicamente era gripe lo que le quería dar o tenía ya, sentía la garganta seca y tragar le era bastante difícil, la temperatura era quebrantada, y le dolían los huesos, típica gripe muggle, que ni los magos le habían encontrado la cura, a todo lo contrario de esto, su estado de ánimo estaba por los aires, se sentía bastante feliz y contento, miró hacia un lado y vio que Ron aún estaba durmiendo.

Se levantó con la mayor pereza y pesadez del mundo, llegó al baño, se desvistió y se metió a la regadera con agua fría a ver si espabilaba de una vez, pero ni eso surtió efecto, la buena noticia es que hoy era viernes la mala noticia es que si quería pasar de año tendría que dejar la vagancia, y no solo él si no que Draco tendría que dejarlo trabajar por el bien de los dos, se vistió, la primera clase sería encantamientos, se preguntó cual sería ese reto, por ahora a pensar como conseguir el bendito libro.

Bajó a desayunar, no antes si llamar a Ron, siendo totalmente ignorado así que ya se levantaría, cuando llegó el comedor, todos los Slytherin, estaban comiendo, y algunos Ravenclaws estudiando, y un Gryffindor, ya que era muy temprano, para lo que normalmente ellos se levantaban, así que cuando entró, todos las serpientes lo miraron, Harry los ignoró olímpicamente, no vio si estaba Draco aunque lo más seguro era que sí, era mejor no meterlo en problemas, se sirvió un poco de comida, y cuando trató de tragar, fue el suplicio más grande de su vida, Así que desistió de comer.

Mientras jugaba con el revoltijo que tenía por comida, sus amigos llegaron y se sentaron uno a cada lado de Harry.

-Harry ¿Te caíste la cama? –Le preguntó Hermione.-

-No Mione… -Le dijo en un susurro, que a la castaña le costó escuchar.-

-¿Por qué susurras? –Le preguntó extrañada en el mismo tono.-

-Bueno, estoy un poco ronco –Dijo regresando a su tono normal y Ron empezó a reírse.-

-¿Un poco? ¡Jajajajaja! Harry ¡Que gracioso! –Harry le lanzó una mirada furibunda.-

-No me da risa Ron… -Le dijo dándole un lepe, Mione le puso la mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.-

-Estás quebrantado… Anda a la enfermería Harry…

-No es nada… -Reprochó el moreno de ojos verdes, soltando los cubiertos con los que anteriormente había estado "Jugando".-

-Harry… Anda a la enfermería… -Repitió Hermione.-

-No… -Le volvió a decir, Ronald estaba esperando el golpe, la castaña se levantó de golpe y todos lo que estaban allí la miraron.-

-¡Oh dios! –Dijo Ron.- ¿Qué irá hacer? –Harry un poco desconfiado negó con la cabeza, la prefecta se dirigía a la mesa de los Slytherin donde un Draco Malfoy estaba tranquilamente hablando con Zabini acerca de los nuevos equipos de la selección mundial de quidditch, esta lo agarró por la túnica, a Malfoy, los profesores y todos estaban mirando la escena extraños pero en silencio, y con fuerza de hombre lo levantó, y casi a rastras se lo llevó de allí.-

-¡Oye! Se puede saber ¿Qué quieres? -Sin decir mucho agarró a Harry sin soltar a Malfoy y los sacó del gran comedor, ninguno entendía la escena, Ron se levantó rápidamente y los siguió, el gran salón estaba en un silencio sepulcral, de repente y grillo sonó y todo el mundo como que despertó de su empecinamiento, y empezaron a hablar de lo que había acabado de suceder, el profesor de pociones se levantó, dejando caer bruscamente la servilleta, para salir de allí y Lupin se levantó para seguirlo, si quería el cuerpo de Harry integro sería mejor estar allí para evitar cualquier estupidez de Snape.-

-De verdad que eres muy irresponsable –Se le escuchó decir a Draco Lucius Malfoy desde el umbral más oscuro de un pasillo en el primer piso.-

-Y ustedes son muy necios ¡No me voy a morir! ¡Por Merlín! –Respondió Harry James Potter desde el mismo pasillo oscuro.-

-¡Pero! ¿¡Y qué si es una pulmonía?! –Secundo Hermione Jean Granger a Draco Malfoy desde el pasillo en el que estaban "escondidos"

-¡Déjenlo! Ha pasado por peores y ustedes se preocupan por una simple gripe ¡Déjenlo vivir! Necesita un poco de aire –Le advirtió Ronald Bilius Weasley, a los dos prefectos.-

-¡TÚ NO TE METAS WEASLEY! –Le cayeron los dos prefectos encima al pobre de Ron, en ese momento llegaron los dos profesores al pasillo oscuro donde estaba el cuarteto dorado escondido.-

-¡Uy…! pero que humorcito… -Les recriminó el pelirrojo.-

-Chicos, chicos… Cálmense… -Les pidió en son de paz Remus J. Lupin.-

-Cállate Lupin ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? –Les preguntó Severus Snape.-

-Con todo respeto Profesor Snape, no es de su incumbencia… -Le respondió la castaña a su profesor de pociones.-

-Severus por favor… -En ese momentos Harry quedó olvidado, todos empezaron una discusión de lo más ridícula, llevaban unos cinco minutos desde que habían empezado, el moreno que estaba recostado de la pared, suspiró y miró hacía la salida del pasillo, lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido, era un "fantasma" que desaparecía constantemente, pero tenía un libro amarillo que brillaba, con unas pequeñas alas en cada extremo del libro, le sacó la lengua a un cuadro a modo de juego y desapareció por una pared.-

-¡CALLENSE TODOS! –Les dijo Harry a todos los presentes lo cuales acataron la orden inmediatamente.-

-¿¡QUE!? –Le gritaron todos pero el moreno ni se inmutó.-

-Acabo de ver lo que estábamos buscando…

-¿Enserio? –Dijo Hermione sin poder creérselo.- Estás tratando de detener la pelea ¿Verdad? –Harry empezó a toser.-

-Emmm… cof cof… no…, cof… vi el libro… cof… -Se sentó en el piso, no podía respirar muy bien.-

-Harry, es hora de ir a la enfermería –Le dijo Draco alzándolo en brazos, al diablo si la noticia llegaba a su padre, había conocido al amor de su vida y no lo iba a dejar morir por una simple gripe.- Y aquí se acaba la discusión ¿Vamos? –Le dijo a todos los demás, mientras iban, todos los demás se apartaban, horrorizados el grupo llamaba mucho la atención, El Golden boy iba pataleando en brazos del príncipe Slytherin, El espía de la orden le decía al hombre lobo que lo dejara en paz, en sus intentos de este por decirle que se calmara, El menor de los hombres Weasley, le gritaba al rubio que lo bajase y la sabelotodo de Granger le daba lepes a Ron y le decía al ojigris que no lo bajara, cuando llegaron a la enfermería.-

-¡¿CUÁL ES LA GRITERÍA EN ESTE LUGAR?! –Acalló rápidamente la enfermera.- ¡Esto es una enfermería no una gallera! –Todos guardaron silencio.- Ahora si ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Suéltame Draco… No ve cof… voy a… cof cof cof… Alucino… -Dijo poniéndose una mano en la cabeza y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.- No, está bien… cof cof… No me cof cof… sueltes…

-No hace falta explicar más nada, señor Malfoy, ponga a Harry en una de las camillas –Todos estaban afuera esperando a la expectativa, especialmente el rubio, que ahora era cuando estaba sopesando los recientes acontecimientos.-

-Merlín, si papá se entera querrá la cabeza de Harry…

-No solo la de Harry, si no la tuya y la mía por haberte incubierto… -Le apuntó secamente Severus.- Y lo peor de todo es que no me he enterado de los por menores de la relación…

-Créeme Severus, realmente no ha pasado nada relevante –Le dijo Lupin.-

-¿Tú sabías acerca de esto? –Le dijo Severus venenosamente, el profesor de defensas tragó audiblemente, el profesor de pociones lo iba a ahorcar, pero salvados por la campana apareció la enfermera.-

-¿Y? –Se levantó a preguntar primero que todos Draco.-

-La verdad es que no sé como, Harry puede sobrevivir con tantos males –Dijo la enfermera suspirando.-

-¿Pero está bien verdad?

-Fuera de peligro más no "Bien" como tal, unas de sus "visiones o lo que tenga" hizo que su hipotálamo, cerebelo y otras partes fundamentales del cuerpo se descontrolasen, más algunas alteraciones y cero reposo, como debo suponer, lo llevaron al máximo, el cual la verdad que no sé ¿Cómo pudo esconder? Y ahora está durmiendo, no lo voy a dejar salir de aquí en cuando mínimo tres días, va a dormir la mayor parte de estos y todos ustedes ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

-¿Cómo que fuera de aquí? Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que vea a Harry… -Le dijo Draco autoritario, la enfermera pareció pensárselo.-

-Está bien Malfoy, sólo cinco minutos, y ni se le ocurra despertarlo… -La enfermera lo vio con expresión severa, todos tragaron audiblemente, hasta Severus, y Draco un poco cohibido asintió, cuando llegó vio a un Harry dormido con la respiración entrecortada, un brazo encima de la frente, como tapando la luz, sus mejillas rosadas por la fiebre, se veía tan indefenso, tan débil; pero el mismo había visto que el moreno sólo aparentaba esas referencias, porque no tenía ninguna de ellas, era fuerte y valeroso, pero por más que fuese el niño que vivió, por encima de ello, era un humano, que ahora necesitaba descansar, le pasó una mano por la mejilla y salió de allí, Draco estaba en el desolado salón de pociones sólo, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano y el codo en la mesa, mirando al infinito y más allá perdido en sus divagaciones, como una hora después alguien irrumpió en el silencioso salón.-

-Draco… -Severus se sentó frente al ojigris, y este lo miró perdido.-

-Sev… -Le respondió este.-

-No es por molestarte la vida, pero hablemos, sabes que si estás en lo correcto te voy ayudar así me toque hablar con Lucius…

-¿Qué quieres oír?

-¿Por qué entre los millones de personas en este mundo Harry Potter? –Le preguntó, pasándose una mano por sus grasosos cabellos.-

-Deberías tomarte un tiempo para conocerlo –Le dijo mirando el techo, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- Es una persona única, es leal, cariñoso, atento, detallista, ingenuo, tiene un sazón en la cocina increíble, no me busca por ni mí dinero, ni mí fama, me ama tanto como yo a él, y si nos vamos a la parte que mí papá ve primero, es rico, tanto como yo, sangre limpia, y es bastante atractivo a la vista, y sus dones mágicos son descomunales… ¿Qué más quiero?

-¿Qué suceda un milagro y a Lucius se le olvide quien es Harry Potter? –Le dijo tratando de infundirle ánimos.- No es por nada pero, deberías avisarle, con todos sus defectos es tú padre…

-Si el rumor no corre como la luz, apenas Harry se recupere le diré ¿Vale? ¿Qué tanto crees que se enfadará? –Le preguntó temeroso.-

-Después del infarto… no lo sé, el es poco predecible, me imagino, que vendrá como un rayo a Hogwarts y te sacará de las orejas, de cualquier clase que tengas y lejos de la vista de todos te lanzará un DRACO MALFOY, lo demás no me lo imagino… -Draco sonrió, Severus podía ser el hombre más comprensivo del mundo cuando le daba su regaladísima gana.- Si Potter te llega…

-En todo caso soy yo el que lo puede dañar a él Severus… Su pureza y castidad… a veces es demasiada… -Le concluyó seriamente.-

-¿Qué tanto a avanzado la relación?

-No muy lejos, es primerizo, el primer beso fue todo un poema… cada salto brusco que doy tarda en asimilarlo su tanto, pero es bastante entregado… Y cuando le pega la luna es un tanto "Pasional" –Severus sonrió como solamente Draco contada veces le veía hacer, estaba contento por su ahijado, por fin consiguió el amor de su vida y lo quería bastante y no dudaba que Potter sintiera lo mismo, pero era tan extraño ¿un Potter y un Malfoy? eso era surrealista.-

-Por cierto ¿Cómo es eso de royo con Finnigan?

-Si te lo cuento, Harry me mataría antes de que mí padre lo haga…

-¿Es muy grave? –Preguntó Severus y Draco asintió brevemente, en sus ojos había un destello de odio y ¿Diversión?- Draco, no te voy a ayudar en tú venganza contra Finnigan pero por curiosidad ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Si te digo que pasó me das tu impunidad?

-Draco deja de chantajearme…

-Por fa…

-Dime, depende ya se verá…

-El maldito de Finnigan, trató de violar varias veces a Harry, una lo salvé yo, otro el destino, otro Hermione, y otras si hay, Harry se las ha guardado –El ex-mortífago alzó una ceja.-

-¿Enserio?

-Jamás había hablado más serio en mí vida…

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Le dijo suspirando, su ahijado podía ser bastante macabro cuando se metía con algo de su propiedad.-

-Como el director me dijo que no tomara represarías… dejarlo en ridículo

-¿Cómo?

-Weasley me piensa ayudar…

-Draco… -Le dijo amenazante.-

-Con una broma, como hacían los merodeadores en Hogwarts –Severus lo miró malamente cuando le mencionó a ese cuarteto de charlatanes.- Harry tiene un libro que habla de todas las travesuras que hicieron y hay una que tengo pensada repetir…

-Ajá de todas las benditas bromas ¿Cuál?

-Weasley se disfrazaría de Harry guiándolo, pero antes de eso, le hechizaríamos la comida, haríamos que una bomba lo cubriera de harina para después, entra en juego Weasley, que hará quedar sin ropa en medio de un concurrido pasillo…

-Estás exagerando un poco Draco…

-No estoy exagerando nada, ese maldito me las tiene que pagar, pero Harry no se tiene que enterar, por que diría que eso no tiene la menor importancia el su "Dile no a guerra" o cosas por el estilo…

-Si lo haces con cuidado todo te tiene que salir, yo puedo entretener a Potter… Pero no te puedo proteger… Estas saltándote muchas normas…

-Con que detengas a Harry será más que suficiente…

-¿Cuándo la llevarás a cabo?

-Aún estamos en eso…

-Vale tú solo dime y yo haré lo mío… -Draco le mejor humor y menos preocupado, abrazó a su padrino y salió de allí.-

Mientras en otra casa una carta nada alentadora llegaba, la lechuza la dejó caer en el regazo de la señora y salió volando, esta la abrió con su marido al lado.

_Estimados señores Finnigan. _

_Es mí pesar molestarlos, pero sucedió algo con respecto a su hijo, que desgraciadamente no podemos pasar por alto, no sé cuales fueron las razones, si venganza, obsesión o amor, pero el joven Seamus a arremetido gravemente contra uno de sus compañeros. _

_Lamento informarles que, dentro de una semana el señor Finnigan será expulsado por lo que resta de año del colegio de Magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Un poco más abajo tendrás las razones por la que su hijo será expulsado: _

_El joven a sido acusado con pruebas de haber querido violar (Unos intentos más acertados que los otros) Varias veces a un compañero de su casa, del cual sus amigos dice estaba o está muy enamorado, aparte que lo ha estado acosando verbal y corporalmente, el chico está lo bastante traumado por su asiduo comportamiento, su pareja objetó mandarle a un sanatorio mental, pero me imagino que un año será suficiente para que entienda lo que trataba de hacer. _

_No lo denunciaremos a Azkaban por que no creo que sea necesario, pero un arresto domiciliado opino que sería lo mejor, vengan dentro de una semana y se aclararán todas sus dudas. _

_El nombre del agredido es Harry James Potter Evans, el chico no ha sufrido graves daños, disculpas por las molestias causadas._

_Sinceramente. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

_Director principal de Hogwarts.  
Miembro de merlín de primera clase  
Actual Regente de la orden del fénix. _

Los padres de el presunto violador, estaban anonadados ¿Su hijo había caído tan bajo? ¿Violar a niño-que vivió? ¿A Harry Potter? Ya de antemano tenían el caso perdido, por dios ese niño tenían más protecciones e impunidades que los reyes, además por lo que Seamus les había contado, el chico era cero engreído, bastante agradable ¿Por qué había tenido que llegar a esos extremos si sabía que tenía pareja?

Un suspiro por parte de sus padres que se miraron un claro destello de desilusión brillaba en sus ojos, ahora deberían dar la cara, esto no se quedaría así, no dejaría que pasaran como con su último hijo, que había terminado siendo mortífago, ahora solamente esperaban poder arreglar las cosas si es que no es que aún queda algo de esperanza.

En Hogwarts.

Ya caía la noche, en la enfermería, Harry dormía sin fiebre pero aún con la respiración aún desigual, tosía de vez en cuando, y aún le dolían los huesos, en Slytherin un rubio le manda una carta a su padre que decía

_Padre. _

_Pronto recibirás una noticia que posiblemente no sea muy buena, depende de que punto lo veas (No, no es referente a la escuela, es a mí vida) pero lo sabrás muy pronto, necesito con urgencia Sangre de unicornio… ¿Dónde demonios consigo eso? Es para la poción del trabajo, no digas que mí pareja es vaga, por que el encontró lo principal, sólo me falta eso y no queda nada para entregarla, si me podría ayudar te estaría eternamente agradecido. _

_Esperaré tu respuesta, saludos a mamá, un beso y un abrazo de mí parte._

_Su hijo que les ama. Draco. _

Releyó la carta un par de veces y llamó a "DI" su lechuza, le dio la carta, para observar como desaparecía en el firmamento de la estrellada noche, se quitó su bata de dormir, y se tiró en la cama, mañana sería otro día, Hermione, Ron y Lupin dormían plácidamente, los acontecimientos que se avecinaban iban a ser muy cansarte, pero a lo mejor divertidos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres días habían pasado, tres largos y tediosos días, donde Harry se la pasó encerrado en la enfermería sin poder recibir visitas de ninguna índole, así que se la pasaba leyendo todo lo que se aparecía en el camino, hasta leyó un folleto que hablaba acerca de la menstruación de la mujer, terminó un poco shockeado, Draco estaba que caminaba por el techo, su padre no le había contestado y se suponía que Harry salía hoy de la enfermería en plenas condiciones.

Madame Pomfrey estaba dándole una última revisada a Harry, asegurándose de que en sus pulmones ya no había flema de que su magia estaba en plenas condiciones, de que su hipotálamo estuviera óptimo y de que su psique siguiera como siempre, con un alegre "gracias" salió de la enfermería, respirando por fin aire puro, eran las doce así que decidió irse a almorzar.

Cuando llegó ya había gente en el gran comedor, hablando y comiendo tranquilamente, el moreno se sentó al lado de Ron.

-Valla saliste de tú reclute en la enfermería… -Le molestó Ron.-

-Creo que sé más de Medimagia que de ninguna otra cosa… no quiero saber más nada de medicina en un buen tiempo…

-¿Con tigo? Lo dudo… -En ese momento una lechuza cruzó el gran comedor dejándole una carta y un paquete, a Draco. Este lo abrió rápidamente, mientras que Harry posaba su mirada en el rubio.-

_Draco._

_Aquí está mí contestación, te envié en ese paquete que debes tener enfrente, es un estuches con muestras (están encogidas) de diferentes sangre, nervios, plantas, raíces, escamas, líquidos y etc. úsalo con cuidado, especialmente la de unicornio, ¡úsalo prudencial insisto!_

_¿Qué es ese "hecho" tan importante que no me has contado que va a suceder en tú vida? ¿Y cuando será que me voy a enterar? Espero que me lo cuentes rápido, por que la verdad me has dejado en ascuas. _

_Saludos te manda tú madre, sólo usa la bendita sangre de unicornio, y después devuélveme el estuche íntegro. _

_Con amor. _

_Lucius Malfoy. _

Las miradas de Harry y Draco se conectaron, el ojiverde le sonrió cálidamente, y Draco le dijo por medio de señas TENGO-LA-SANGRE-DE-UNICORNIO. Y éste asintió levemente para después volver a hablar con sus amigos.

-¿Qué te dijo Draco? –Le preguntó Hermione.-

-Que había conseguido el último ingrediente de la pócima…

-Ammmm… -Le había dado como respuesta la castaña.-

-Que linda pareja hacen ¿No lo crees así Severus? –Le preguntó Remus sonriente.-

-Si… -Le secundó el director.- Además ellos harán las interrelaciones en sus casas…

-Claro si sobreviven a Lucius… -Pronosticó fatalmente Severus.-

Una vez terminado el almuerzo y las clases, dos personas estaban reunidas en la cámara de los secretos.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste? –Le preguntó Harry curioso a su amado.-

-Papá me la envió… pero me dijo que usara todo prudencialmente y que se lo devolviera… -Dijo trivialmente, Harry lo estaba revisando.-

-Esto nos hubiera resuelto el problema de robar, buscar y salir heridos… -El rubio se rió suavemente, y lo abrazó por detrás.-

-Te extrañé –Dijo después de haber colocado la sangre de unicornio en la poción y haberlo abrazado, el moreno se dio la vuelta buscando refugio en el pecho del rubio.-

-Sip… yo también…

-Harry, esta noche le diré a mí padre sobre nosotros…

-Sólo procura que si nos mata, no sea doloroso y que nos mande al otro mundo juntos… -Dijo Harry en son de broma y jugando a su vez con los labios del ojiverde.-

-Hay Harry, tú y tus elocuencias… -Se fundieron en un largo beso.-

-Te ayudaré a redactar la carta ¿Te parece?

-Por mí está bien… -Se pusieron a ello, total a la poción le faltaba una hora de cocción y cinco de reposo.- ¿Cómo quieres empezar? –Harry tomó el lápiz.

_Estimado señor Malfoy. (**Papa**) _–Agregó Draco.-

_Esta carta está siendo escrita por dos personas, su hijo y yo, antes de hablar de nombre, por favor, siéntese y si lo está respire hondo y relájese (**Deja el melodrama ¿Quieres?**) ¿Se lo quieres lanzar de sopetón? (**¡No uses ese lenguaje!**) Bueno, perdón… Ahora, el punto es que soy la pareja de Draco. Ese no es el problema inicial, bueno, en realidad no sé, si le deja tener parejas a Draco pero, eso es lo de menos. (**¡Basta Dame la pluma!**) No, no, está bien. _

_Bueno ya que Draco está de mar de nervios y la verdad yo también, mi nombre "Harry" ¿mí apellido? ¿Lo saca por deducción? (**¡Harry!**) Bueno está bien, "Potter", espero que no se esté infartando en estos momentos. De verdad no estoy engañando a su hijo ni mucho menos le estamos jugando una sucia broma… _

_Espero que cualquier represaría que valla a tomar sea contra mí, yo fui quien empezó todo esto, espero que la señora Narcisa… no esté muy molesta por que la pareja de su hijo, sea ahijado de su "no tan adorado" hermano "Que en paz descanse por cierto" –_Puso el ojiverde sin poder contenerse.- _(**Harry ¿Eres ahijado de mí "tío"?**) ¿Por qué lo escribes? (**…**). _

_Estaremos esperando su visita a Hogwarts o eso es lo que nos ha podido augurar el profesor Snape (**Severus lo sabe y no le pareció mala la idea padre, por el contrario, lo aprueba, y está dispuesto a interceder, pero ¡el no tiene nada de culpa!**) Con el corazón en la mano (**Por el horrible suspenso**) ¡DRACO! _

_Nos despedimos cordialmente. _

_Harry J. Potter E. & Draco L. Malfoy B._

_P.D: Señor Malfoy, si piensa acabar con nosotros ¿Podría ser lo más rápido posible? (**Harry, eso está demás…**) Estoy expresando mis sentimientos… _

-Bueno ¡Ya!_ -_Releyeron la carta unas cuarenta veces y cuando se la iban a dar a Hedwig dudaron bastante, hasta que esta le quitó la carta y Harry dijo con voz aguda "La mansión Malfoy", Esta salió de la cámara, apagaron el fuego, el moreno se colocó su capa invisible y el rubio se fue por el pasadizo que llevaba a Slytherin.-

A la mañana siguiente, pasó todo normalmente, hasta las dos de la tarde, que terminaron las clases de ese día y cuatro personas vestidas deportivamente, estaban hablando secretamente, en la orilla del lago.

-¿Entonces quedamos así? –Todos asintieron.- Bueno empecemos –Las dos parejas se dividieron Harry, Draco / Hermione, Ron. La primera empezó a correr hacia el tercer piso, y la última en el segundo de la torre sur.-

-Draco, no fue por aquí que la vi… -Le decía sin dejar de correr.-

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que empezar, por los lados opuestos los fantasmas son así…

-No sé… si creerte… -Le dijo empezando a sudar, ya llevaban corriendo como aproximadamente una hora por todo el castillo, Harry se detuvo apoyando un brazo en una pared, habían visto el fantasma con el libro unas tres veces, pero era imposible de atrapar, Draco también estaba cansado, el sudor y sus mejillas coloradas eran signos visibles de ello.- Demonios…… Ese fantasma… -Jadeando.- Es de lo…… más escurridizo…

-Lo sé……

-¡Allá va! –Gritó Harry corriendo de nuevo haciendo de nuevo, estaban por un pasillo del segundo piso, el fantasma les hizo una mueca de burla, y bajó por las escaleras seguido de Harry y por detrás Draco, iba tan rápido (Aunque no tanto como el fantasma) Que a la mitad del pasillo del primer piso chocó fuertemente contra una persona que le hizo caer.- ¡Auch! –Dijo llevándose una mano a la zona afectada.-

-¡Regresa aquí! ¡Estúpido Fantasma! –Gritó Draco, mientras veía al fantasma perderse por enésima vez en el día.- Harry ¿Estás bien?

-Draco –Le dijo alguien casualmente desde arriba, los dos jóvenes tragaron audiblemente, después de un infinito rato de miradas, sin palabras, estaba un poco pesado el ambiente, hasta que.-

-¡Harry acaba…! –Pero Hermione se quedó perpleja donde estaba, al ver al mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, parado enfrente de ellos, con una expresión severa en el rostro, acompañado de Severus Snape.-

-Hay dios… -Exclamó la castaña, en ese momento el pelirrojo llegó con un libro en las manos.-

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Amigo ¿¡De qué color quieres las rosa?! –Harry ladeó la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente.-

-Señor Potter –Le dijo Snape.- ¿Qué tal si empezamos por que usted se levante del suelo?

-Nosotros… -Iba a empezar Draco, pero en ese momentos apareció el director acompañado por Remus.-

-Mis estimados señores… -Dijo el ojiazul aligerando el ambiente.- Bienvenidos, mis felicitaciones muchachos, encontraron el libro de Rowena –Harry había retrocedido considerablemente.-

-La verdad –Le susurró a Draco en el oído.- En este momento… no sé donde se fue mi tan mencionado valor Gryffindor –El rubio, hizo un gesto inexplicable en su rostro secundando a Harry.- Vallamos a mí oficina allí hablaremos con más calma y privacidad –Dijo viendo como la gente se iba aculando, el trayecto, fue silencioso, lento y tortuoso, cuando llegaron, se aparecieron nuevas sillas, y todos se miraban las caras, nadie decía nada, el ambiente estaba tan pero tan tenso que Fawkes el fénix, se puso el las piernas de Harry.-

-Draco… -Dijo su padre rompiendo el silencio, el ojigris se pasó una mano por el cabello, mirándolo preocupadamente.- Primero que nada debo decir, que… -La tensión se cortaba con una tijera fácilmente.- Tú madre está bastante molesta –El moreno estaba a punto de dos cosas o se desmayaba o rompía en llanto, una de dos, pero Remus le puso una mano consoladora en el hombro.- Especialmente por la parte de la carta en la que se mencionaba a Black…

-Padre yo, nosotros…

-Déjame terminar –Le cortó fríamente, Hermione se estaba mordiendo las uñas frenéticamente, y el pelirrojo se pasaba constantemente las manos por el cabello, Harry simplemente estaba como una roca con el ave en sus piernas dándole el tan necesitado confort.- La verdad que esto no, no esperábamos, nos agarró de sorpresa, pero, he de decirte… que… -Pausa momentánea que pareció eterna.-

-Te lo juro Moony, me puedo desmayar fácilmente en este momento…

-Lo sé, Harry deja que termine…

-Hemos llegado a la determinada conclusión de que –Dumbledore revolvía los dedos debajo de la túnica.- Tomando en cuenta que es un Potter y todas las cosas que ha hecho y aún puede hacer, le vamos a dar una oportunidad… -Si Harry hubiera estado de pie hubiera caído sin fallo, Hermione se dejó caer en la silla, dejando caer las manos a su lado, Ron simplemente se quedó allí en shock, Severus sonrió (Bueno lo que él defina por sonreír) Albus se relajó, y Draco botó el aire que tenía guardado.- Simplemente por que hablé con Severus… y me aclaró muchas cosas, y otros eventos que habían sucedido…

-Creo que voy a ir a vomitar –Dijo Harry, y todos los demás estallaron en carcajadas, Draco se levantó y lo sacó, sabía lo susceptible que podía ser Harry.-

-Bueno, esto si que es una buena noticia…

-¿El señor Potter se encuentra bien? –Le preguntó Lucius.-

-Lo estará sólo debemos esperar que salga del shock…

-Yo pensé que los desollaría vivo… -Dijo el pelirrojo, soltando el libro que había estado agarrando fuertemente.-

-Lo bueno es que no pasó nada… -Declaró Hermione, en eso volvieron a entrar la pareja, con Harry recuperado y Draco explayando su alegría.-

-Perdón, creo que había demasiada tensión… pero ¿¿Lo dice enserio??

-¿Por qué bromearía?

-Si es así, creo que debería empezar por pedirle disculpas –Todas las mandíbulas llegaron al suelo.- Normalmente suelo ser un poco hostil… -Le dijo tendiéndole la mano.- Le doy la mano que rechacé hace seis años a su hijo…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la aceptaré? –Todo el mundo pareció sopesarlo, pero Harry sonrió y los demás se sorprendieron hasta Draco.-

-Porque posiblemente seguro, sea mí suegro legal en matrimonio, porque posiblemente seré yo la persona que les dé sus nietos, porque Draco es la persona que más quiero, porque respeto mucho que sea mortífago y a su vez pueda trabajar en el ministerio… (No comments.) Porque, a veces concordamos en algo ¿Sigo?

-Suficiente, hablamos el mismo idioma –Lucius aceptó la mano.- Entiendo todo lo que me quieres decir –Le guiñó el ojo, Lucius Malfoy había sido la persona que lo había conducido hasta el Lord cuando este le hizo la tan rechazada propuesta.- Por cierto Albus, quería pedirte que el chico se quedara un tiempo en vacaciones en mí casa, no le pasará nada, Narcisa, tiene mucho que decir…

-Está bien señor Malfoy… ¿Creo que todos estarán ocupados? ¿O me equivoco? Con respecto a lo de ir a la casa Malfoy, te lo haré saber Harry, bueno… -Todos salieron de la oficina del director, para irse a sus labores dejando a Lucius y a Dumbledore solos hablando.-

-¿Entonces? ¿Esto es bueno o malo? –Preguntó Harry.-

-¿Bueno? ¡Excelente…! -Le dijo Draco saltándole a besarlo, en ese momento Colin y Ginny pasaron por el pasillo, estos dos se separaron y Harry les sonrió.-

-¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!! ¡Se acaba el mundo DRACO MALFOY Y HARRY POTTER ESTÁN JUNTOS! –Estos dos sonrieron, sería el "BUM" del cotilleo por mucho tiempo, en ese momento salía Lucius de la oficina del director con mirando con mala cara a el que había gritado.-

**TBC…**

* * *

_Nop, no lo voy a dejar, además ya falta poco, mis mayores disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto pero la verdad es que en esta historia no sabía que iba a pasar pero ahora sí, espero sus comentarios, el 15 solo le falta poco así que mañana estará listo, perdón, sorry, gomene... mismás sincerasdisculpas, falta de inspiración, culpen a mí mussa, quemen mí colegio, se les quiere, susimple servidora._

_ATTE. Liuny_


	16. La venganza, es un plato que se come frí...

**Time to Know**

**Sumary:** Que pasaría, ¿Si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo? ¡Slash! HP/DM…

**Parejas:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

**Advertencia:** S-L-A-S-H!!!! Relaciones Hombre/Hombre, No me vengan a reclamar… Aunque a esta altura no sé ni para que lo pongo. Este capítulo y algunos más, los personajes (Léase: Voldemort y la familia de Lucius) pueden ser un poco "**OOC**" (**Out of character**)

**Disclaimer:** todo de J. K Rowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap.15 La venganza, es un plato que se come frío… **

Ya se había cumplido el plazo de una semana volvía a ser sábado, para que los señores Finnigan llegaran al colegio, dos personas hablan secretamente en un pasillo.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que de el toque final? –Preguntó Weasley molesto, a el le tocaba lo más difícil.-

-Pues por que yo voy hacer las otras dos partes y el no me seguiría, además es muy difícil cambiar mi cabello a negro…

-Es más difícil el rojo, además nosotros no nos andamos despelucados como Harry, además si se entera nos quitará la palabra

-No lo hará… -Draco sacó un pote.- Conoce, el milagro de la gelatina…

-¿Tú no y que odiabas a los muggles?

-A ellos, pero algunos de sus inventos son bastante utilitarios…

-¿Cómo sabes que funcionará?

-Ese tipo está obsesionado con Harry, tranquilo… -Así empezaron con los preparativos, mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor, el ojiverde estaba durmiendo ayer se había quedado hasta las seis de la mañana del otro día terminando el boceto para el trabajo de Transformaciones, eran las once de la mañana, Seamus lo miraba desde su cama ya que allí estaban Neville y Dean hablando, el moreno abrió un ojo y miró el reloj, se estiró y volvió a arroparse, pero sintió que lo estaban observando y sin moverse le lanzó un hechizo a su acosador, el cual le empezaron a arder los ojos de sobremanera.-

-Oye Seamus ¿Qué te sucede? –Le preguntó Neville preocupado.-

-Sí ¿Qué te sucede? –Le secundó Dean.-

-Mis ojos, me arden –En ese momentos Harry se levantó, parándose en frente de la cama donde estaban los chicos con una mano en las caderas, con la otra la cobija apoyada en la espalda, la pijama negra de seda (Regalo de Draco), una posición bastante provocativa sus cabellos negros alborotados por el sueño, y sus ojos verdes con un brillo maquiavélico, Seamus trató de ver pero sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos.-

-El ver, es un don precioso, no lo malgastes… -Le dijo Harry con voz dura.- Finite Encantament –Le dijo quitándole el hechizo, se dirigió al baño, pero antes de eso.-

-Claro como ahora andas con Malfoy… -Le apuntó Seamus tenía que vengarse antes de irse del colegio.-

-¿Algún problema con lo que yo quiera hacer con mi vida? –Le expresó este, volteándose a mirarlo.- La verdad que Él es mejor que tú… -Saliendo.-

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Harry?

-Maldito engreído… -Anunció saliendo de la sala común.-

…**Una horas después…**

-Señor Potter, venga conmigo a mí oficina quisiera hablar con usted –Le dijo el profesor de pociones.-

-Ajá… -Siguiéndole sin entender muy bien ahora que había hecho.-

-Ese era tú fabuloso plan ¿Qué Harry fuese sido entretenido por Snape? –Dijo un, pelos negros de ojos azules, con los pelos alborotados a causa de la gelatina.-

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia? –Dijo Draco preguntándole a Ron.- Bueno, quédate aquí cuando salga entretenlo yo lanzaré el hechizo…

-Está bien pero no creo que funcione…

…**En la oficina del director…**

-Director –Dijo el señor Finnigan tomando asiento con su esposa.-

-Se que es molesto estar aquí y por las situaciones, pero esto amerita una sanción de este tipo… -La madre asintió apenada.-

-¿Y el joven Potter está bien…? –Preguntó la señora.-

-Por lo que me pudo informar la enfermera del colegio, que solamente sufrió un pequeño shock, nada de que preocuparse…

-¿Podemos ver a nuestro hijo?

-Primero tendrán que llenar todo esto –Dijo sacando los papeles de la expulsión y otras cosas por el estilo, Seamus estaba entrando al gran comedor para almorzar se sentó, al lado de Hermione, y ese día había de menú, sopa, la castaña miraba nerviosamente a la mesa de Slytherin, nada bueno podía salir de la venganza de Ron y Draco juntos, el rubio movió la mano, y la sopa se movió con esta, cuando agarró la cucharilla para comer, esta explotó bañándolo todo, el comedor entero estalló en carcajadas hasta Hermione, el ojigris agradeció internamente al moreno que le había enseñado a movilizar las cosas sin varita, el irlandés se levantó rápidamente abochornado y salió, pero justo cuando estaba en la puerta algo explotó llenándolo de tiza, más que estaba mojado por la sopa, hizo todo un mazacote, las rizas aumentaron hasta los Slytherin se estaban riendo.-

Salió, corriendo de allí, el bochorno y la burla eran demasiado grande pero, en ese momento vio a un moreno ojos verdes sonreír maliciosamente y salir corriendo, "Maldito Potter" pronunció mentalmente, y se fue a seguirlo, Ron volteó y vio que Finnigan lo seguía con expresión asesina y Malfoy venía más atrás junto con otras muchas personas, que querían ver si la broma seguía, aunque nadie sabía quien era o era los causantes. Llegaron al pasillo más concurrido de Hogwarts el de la entrada principal, El moreno se detuvo, y este también, estaba ya por agarrarlo por el cuello, olvidando el bochorno, mucha gente ya estaba allí reunida riéndose.

Malfoy se escondió detrás de una armadura, y sacó su varita, antes deque llegara a ahorcar al pelirrojo ahora peli negro, lanzó el conjuro final.

-"_¡Vestire Evanesco!_" "!_Petrificus Total!_" –Le susurró a la varita, y apuntó hacia Seamus, el cual quedó totalmente desprovisto de toda su vestimenta, el estallido de carcajadas aumentó Ron se escapó de allí, y se quitó todos los encantamientos solo le quedaba la gomina, se colocó al lado de Mione que estaba llorando de la risa, Draco se coló entre la multitud, estaba disfrutando bochorno del otro en sobre manera, tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cama.-

-¡El nudista Seamus Finnigan! –Gritó uno de toda la multitud, las carcajadas aumentaron.-

-¡Que cuerpazo! –Gritó otro, en ese momento llegaron Harry y Severus que habían estado hablando tranquilamente en las mazmorras, el abochornado no podía correr, sus piernas no le respondían así que, se tapaba con las manos que no cubrían mucho.-

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –Preguntó Snape haciéndose el desentendido.- Oh, señor Finnigan ¿Qué hace desnudo por el colegio? –En ese momento también llegaron el director y los padres del joven lleno de harina, sopa y desnudo.-

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó el aludido director.-

-¡Seamus…! –Gritó su madre yendo a taparlo con su capa.- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Fue Potter, yo lo vi…

-Hijo… Dijo atrayéndolo más hacia el, no era nada raro que Potter quisiera venganza.-

-¿Qué yo hice que? –Dio entrando al medio del círculo.- Mira Finnigan, si te lo mereces y todos lo demás, yo no soy de esa calaña, anda a buscarte a otro culpable –Le dijo con odio y mirándole con repugnancia.-

-Creo que será mejor que se cambie señor Finnigan… Finite Encantatem… -Pronunció el director y hizo que se lo llevaran.-

-Profesor, yo acabo de llegar, el profesor Snape está para atestiguarlo… no le he hecho nada…

-Lo sé Harry… tranquilo no tienes que jurarlo… -Harry miró y vio a Draco junto con Hermione y Ron, este estaba peinado como normalmente él lo estaba y el rubio tenía la varita en la mano, y la castaña aún reída complacida, se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido.-

-¿Algo de lo que me tenga que enterar? –Le preguntó Harry.-

-Emmm… no… -Le respondió Hermione, El moreno le agarró el cabello a Ron.-

-Sabes Mione, que soy bastante bueno deduciendo…

-Nosotros… emmm ¿Estás molesto?

-Si ¿Por qué no me dijeron? ¿Quién mejor que yo para hacer de señuelo? –Todos estallaron en risas.-

-Pensamos que no lo aprobarías… -Dijo el rubio besándole suavemente en la boca, y abrazándole.-

-Pues, en realidad no lo hubiera hecho, pero con un buen soborno hubiera aceptado… -Le dijo recostándose en el hombro del rubio.-

-Buena respuesta…

-Por cierto, ya le di la poción a Snape, y todo está bien, A y todo lo demás, pero me la devolvió…

-Harry ¿Terminaste el boceto?

-¿A que hora crees que me acosté ayer?

-Te repito, aquí tú eres el adivino…

-A las seis de la mañana…

-Lo siento amor…

-¿Qué tal si vamos a terminar lo de transformaciones? Total es para antes de semana santa y falta muy poco…

-Vamos –Llegaron a la cámara de los secretos, donde sobre la cama estaban unos escritos, sacados del libro de Ravenclaw.-

-A ver –Anunció Harry agarrándolos.- Aquí dice.

_**Transformación Abstracta. **_

_Mis estimados descendientes, la transformación abstracta; es muy fácil si se tiene una imaginación y mente, abierta ya que, eso es lo esencial que necesitas. _

_Para poder llevar a cabo esta tarea necesitarás algunos elementos adicionales, a tú imaginación. He aquí la lista. _

_-Lienzo. _

_-Pinturas. _

_-Tú varita. _

_-El diseño. _

_-La poción "**Intereo Iuvenesco**". _

_Después de haber pintado y sellado, la obra, deberás verter sobre la pintura con mucho cuidado la poción, y mientras cae, recitar dos palabras "**Imago levare**" Esto debe ser realizado entre dos personas, por que verás que lleva un poco de tiempo. _

_Si has hecho todo bien y seguido cada paso correctamente, tendrás un precioso tridimencionalismo, sobre el lienzo que será la base de la ilusión. _

_Godric Gryffindor. _

-Valla quien lo diría… esto lo escribió Gryffindor… -Dijo Harry soltando el papel y dándoselo a Hermione.-

-¿Esto es todo?

-No parece muy difícil –Dijo Draco después de la castaña.- Harry ¿Muestras el cuadro? –El moreno sonrió.-

-Noup, eso va a ser una sorpresa Draco…

-Ajá… ¿Y cómo vas a hacer para terminarlo tú solo?

-¿No me llamo yo Harry Potter? –Todos se echaron a reír con el comentario.- No lo veas sí, es algo especial…

-Intercambiemos de parejas, Ron ayuda a Draco y yo te ayudo a ti… -Propuso la prefecta.-

-Buena idea…

-Ni modo… -Se habían divido Harry y Hermione estaban en el baño y Draco y Ron estaban en el cuarto.-

-Valla Harry, es espectacular… y eso que no está pintado… ¿Cómo se te vino a la mente?

-Lo vi… una noche… y lo decidí plasmar… no sabes lo que me costó hacerlo…

-Me imagino ¿Y por qué no se lo quieres mostrar a Draco?

-Quiero dárselo como regalo de aniversario, en vacaciones de semana santa, cumplimos cinco meses…

-Valla no lo sabía…

-Eso es lo de menos ahora… -Dijo Harry empezando a echarle color, lo que había dibujado, era un fénix relejado en el agua a la luz de la luna, había plasmado aquello, que no sabía si era un reflejo o un engaño de sus ojos, empezó por colocarle, la base roja al fénix real, y así siguió, eran como las dos de la mañana cuando, Ron y Malfoy se habían dormido, igual Hermione, pero Harry seguía rellenando contornos y delineando las figuras con manos expertas, a las seis el reloj de la prefecta sonó y Harry sonrió complacido había terminado justo como el quería.- Hey, despierta… -Dijo moviendo ligeramente a la castaña.-

-Buenos días Harry…

-Días Herm…

-¿Terminaste? –Este asintió.-

-Sólo falta la poción y el hechizo…

-¿Te ayudo?

-Ve vertiendo la poción lentamente… -Esta un poco dormida asintió admirando el bello cuadro, Harry practicó un poco el conjuro para que no se fuera equivocar, cuando la última gota cayó.- _"Imago levare" _–Pronunció el ojiverde y un rayo morado salió de la varita dando justo al cuadro el cual brilló intensamente, tanto que tuvieron que taparse los ojos, pero cuando todo pasó, el cuadro era un ecosistema en miniatura.-

-¡GUAO! Que estupendo… -Le prorrumpió la castaña, la noche movía los árboles, el fénix, brillaba moviendo espectacularmente sus alas y el viento ondeaba haciendo que el mar se uniera al movimiento.-

-"_Wingardium Leviosa_" –Dijo poniéndolo sobre una mesita, después de sonreír, la castaña se lavaba la cara, mientras que Harry iba a parar a los bellos durmientes.- Draco… Draco… Amor… Cielo… Despierta… -Este le besó en los labios y Draco empezó a despertar lentamente.- Ron, Ron, Ron… Ron, Ron, Ron…, Ronald, Ron… Ron, Ron… Weasley, Weasel… -Lo movió.- Cariño… -Le dijo en la oreja y Ron sonrió descaradamente.- ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! ¡DESPIERTA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

-¡SI MADRE YA ESTOY DESPIERTO! –Dijo Ron corriendo hacia el baño, creyendo que era su casa, se dio contra la pared.- ¡AUCH! –Dijo sobándose en la frente.-

-Emmm, ¿Ron? ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó la castaña.-

-Harry te odio…

-¿Sabes cuantas veces te llamé?

-¿Muchas?

-¡Oh! Me sorprende tú ingenio Weasley –Le dijo Draco.-

-¡Cierra la boca hurón!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy era el último día de clases, del segundo lapso, es decir vacaciones de semana santa, eso era igual a que iría a pasar una semana con lo Malfoy y eso lo tenía estresado… Estaban en el gran comedor, todos los alumnos tenían sus maquetas, y Mcgonagall, pasaba junto con otro jurado para calificar dichas, pasaron por Vincent y Goyle.

-Por merlín ¿Qué es esto?

-Lo que salió –Dijeron los dos al unísono.-

-Pues todo está mal hecho… Tienen "C" y es mucha nota… -En ese momento eran Hermione y Ron.- Se ve muy bien, un poco vaga la idea, poco acertada la combinación de colores, pero me gusta "B" –Hermione se puso a llorar, era la primera B en su vida…- Tranquilícese Granger… esta nota no le va afectar… -Turno de Harry y Draco.-

-Valla, Señores… se lucieron… ¿Quién fue el de la idea?

-Él… -Le dijo Malfoy que no había podido ver el cuadro todavía, tenía un hechizo que no se lo permitía.-

-Pues está espectacularmente… que combinaciones… ese fénix…

-Profesora podría dejar de describirlo ¿Si? –La profesora se calló al instante.-

-Está bien, tienen un "A"

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Draco.-

-¿No está viendo el cuadro?

-Profesora otros alumnos esperan…

-Sí, por supuesto…

Horas después todos estaban saliendo para irse a su casa por una semana, Hermione se iba a casa de Ron y Harry a casa de Draco, El moreno estaba que no aguantaba… El rubio le dijo que si no se calmaba lo iba a llevar drogado. Aún el rubio no había tenido tiempo de ver el cuadro ahora estaba guardado encogido en el baúl de Harry. Se montaron en el tren.

El moreno miraba por la ventana distraído, pensando en como sería todo de ahora en adelante y si, Tom se le ocurría hacer una visita inesperada ¿Qué podría pasar? Muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza.

-Harry…

-Si lo sé…

-Deja de mortificarte…

-No puedo…

-Si Puedes…

-Bueno… no discutamos por eso… -El tres se detuvo era ya las seis de la tarde.-

-¡Harry! ¡Cuídate! –Le gritó la castaña y la señora Weasley se despidió con la mano.-

-Madre… -Le dijo Draco abrazándole.-

-Draco ¿Cómo estás? –Este asintió, Harry lo miró de reojo, cuando menos el tenía una familia que lo quería, segundos de tristeza, en ese momento Draco llegó a su lado y Harry endureció tanto el rostro.-

-Harry ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué no voy a estarlo? –Le plantó de una, el rubio se alzó de hombros.-

-Potter…

-Señora Malfoy… -Le dijo Harry políticamente, con una ligera inclinación, si con Lucius pensaba llegar a un acuerdo con esta, que ni se le acercara.-

-Bueno, vámonos, raramente tú padre, nos está esperando, cruzaron la barrera, y un carro, un escarabajo, negro les estaba esperando afuera, pusieron los baúles encogidos, en la maleta, y Harry se sentó adelante con el chofer y Narcisa y Draco atrás como debía ser o ellos creían que debía ser, el moreno seguía mirando por la oscura ventana parecían vivir bastante lejos de Londres, como el carro no tenía suficiente gasolina pararon en una bomba muggle, como Narcisa estaba con una túnica mágica se quedó adentro, los chicos se bajaron, el ojiverde vio como un carro conocido se paraba atrás de ellos.-

-Mamá ese niño que está allí ¿No es el anormal de Potter? –Les preguntó Dudley.-

-¡¿Potter aquí?! –Se bajó rápidamente y vio como estaba un chico de pelo negro desordenado sentado con las piernas afuera en ese lujoso carro hablando con un rubio de ojos grises, este lo vio y le sonrió saludándole burlonamente, los Dursley estaban en shock.-

-¿A quién saluda? –Harry lo volvió a mirar, pero Draco miró hacia donde Harry había mirado unos instantes, y vio a un tipo gordo parado perplejo.- ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Le preguntó curioso, el ojiverde lo besó, para sorpresa de todos.-

-Son mis tíos y mí primo, despreocúpate… tú si eres celoso ¿Con quien me vas a celar después? Primero, Ron, después Mione, Tom, ¿Mis tíos?

-Ya podemos partir… -Dijo formalmente el chofer.- Se volvieron a montar en el carro, como a las diez de la noche llegaron a la mansión Malfoy y Harry sonrió y se preguntó ¿Esta casa no es muy grande para tres personas? El moreno estaba esperando para recoger su maleta.-

-Harry ¿Qué estás esperando?

-Mí maleta… -Draco alzó una ceja.-

-Vente… -Le dijo jalándole del brazo.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a cargar tú maleta? Estás aquí en condición de invitado, es más de yerno.

-Draco, suficiente… yo no estoy acostumbrado a que me sirvan ¿Vale? Y quiero mi equipaje ahora… -El rubio lo jaló del brazo, si su padre lo veía llegando con la maleta encima no lo perdonaría, Narcisa llegó dándole un beso a su esposo.-

-¿Y Draco?

-Discutiendo con Potter por algo relacionado a una maleta, no me puse a prestarle atención… -En eso entraron los dos.-

-Draco… enserio ya…

-Tu la verdad si que eres necio ¿Y cuando me vas a mostrar el cuadro? Yo hice la poción sabes…

-Deja de ser infantil… yo te dije que te lo iba enseñar ¿No? ¿Qué más te da esperar?

-¿Me hiciste trabajar con Weasel? ¿Te parece poco?

-¿Te quejaste? –La derrota del rubio había sido inminente.-

-Me disculpo si interrumpo algo importante, pero… ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Lucius Malfoy.-

-Señor Malfoy… -Le saludó Harry con una pequeña reverencia.-

-Harry –Le devolvió el saludo.- Ahora por que no dejamos las discusiones para después y Draco le muestras tú habitación a nuestro invitado, ya creo que sus cosas están allá arriba…

-Si Padre… Ven por aquí –Dijo dejando que Harry pasara primero.-

-Cuando menos Potter tiene los modales de sus abuelos…

-Será un buen compañero para nuestro hijo…

-¿Tú crees?

-Si Severus no se equivoca si… Se le nota que lo quiere, y parece que le ha aguantado bastante a Draco que se que no es una persona fácil de tratar…

-Si tú lo dices, habrá que esperar haber que sucede…

-¿Vamos a dormir? –Narcisa asintió.-

Ya era de mañana en la mansión Malfoy y los rayos del sol traspasaban las cortinas, y una suave brisa hacía ondearlas, los pájaros cantaban, Draco estaba aún dormido, hasta ahora, que abrió uno de sus ojos grises y vio que Harry no estaba a su lado, se levantó, y se desperezó, lanzando la vista a distintos lugares.

El moreno de ojos verdes estaba en la cocina desayunando y hablando con los elfos eran las nueve de la mañana y los señores Malfoy ya habían desayunado, Lucius estaba atendiendo en su estudio a unos importantes señores del ministerio y Narcisa de había ido hacer su semanal retoque de belleza, Draco bajó ya vestido y arreglado.

-Cli… -Le dijo a un elfo que pasaba por allí.-

-Si… si… ¿Joven Malfoy?

-¿Dónde está un muchacho de mí edad de ojos verdes?

-El joven Harry, está en las cocinas desayunando Joven…

-¿En la cocina? –La elfa asintió, cuando entró a la cocina encontró a Harry lavando los platos y a los elfos encabronados pero al no tener de otra lo tuvieron que dejar.-

-¿Harry? –Le preguntó Draco.-

-Buenos días cielo… -Le dijo volteando para después volver a lo que hacía.-

-¿Me puedes ilustrar lo que haces aún con la pijama, un delantal de cocina y lavando platos? –Le preguntó tratando de no morirse del susto.-

-Bueno, me levanté pero Lucius y Narcisa ya habían comido, como ya no había comida disponible, empecé hacerla yo, como terminé de comer estoy lavando lo que ensucié y después de hacer esto iba a ver si ya mí bello durmiente había despertado… No te moleste creo que te dije muy bien ayer que yo no estoy acostumbrado a que me sirvan… -Dijo secándose las manos, y sirviéndole comida a Draco en un plato, poniéndosela sobre la mesa, quitándose el delantal y sentándose para acompañarlo.- Y con respecto a la pijama ¿Qué persona con sentido común se viste y se arregla a las nueve de la mañana para quedarse en su casa?

-¿O sea que me estás diciendo sin sentido?

-Nop, te estoy diciendo que tenemos distintas maneras de ver las cosas…

-Harry… -Le dijo en tono de que lo estaba desesperando.-

-Despreocúpate… nadie me vio… -Draco empezó a comer para evitar empezar otra pelea con el moreno.- Voy a subir un momento… -Cuando se fue, Draco le dijo a los elfos.- Díganle que tiene prohibido entrar a las cocinas si quiere algo que lo pida… -Harry agarró y se vistió para evitar estar peleando con Draco, estaba en su casa y las cosas serían como el quisiera, cuando bajó el rubio estaba hablando con su padre y estaban vestidos como para salir y Harry suspiró bueno ¿En que mundo vivía esta gente?- ¿Draco? –Dijo el ojiverde terminando de bajar las escaleras.-

-Ah Harry, ya estaba por buscarte, papá y yo vamos a salir a buscar unas cosas junto con mamá, esta noche va a haber una cena importante en la casa y bueno necesita estar todo en orden ¿Tienes ropa formal que ponerte? –El moreno asintió.- Si suena la puerta –Dijo riéndose.- No tienes por que ir a abrirla.

-¿Regresarán muy tarde? –El rubio se encogió de hombros, en ese momento apreció narcisa y Harry le dio un permiso.-

-¿Nos vamos? –Agarrando el brazo de Lucius.-

-¿Quieres venir? –Le preguntó Draco, no era que eso estuviera en sus planes pero bueno…-

-No… -Dijo dándole unas de sus más falsas y radiantes sorpresas.- vallan ustedes…

-Cinq Avenue à Paris –Dijo el señor Malfoy entrando con polvos flu a la chimenea, seguida por Narcisa y por Draco que le lanzó un beso antes de irse.-

-Señor Harry –Le sacó de su empecinamiento un elfo.-

-¿Si?

-¿Se va a quedar aquí por mucho tiempo? Es que señor… tenemos que limpiar…

-No, ya me voy… -Dijo con voz monótona, y saliendo de esa estancia. Estaba sentado sólo en el comedor de las visitas que eran donde recibían a todas ellas, había una mesa para doce personas dos mesas pequeñas para tragos o para té, con dos sofás y un amplio estante con fotos familiares, artículos de cristalería, copas, tazas de porcelana entre otras cosas que se podían observar a través de los cristales biselados, tenía un brazo puesto completamente sobre la mesa, la cara escondida en esta, y el otro apoyando solamente el codo, no supo exactamente cuanto estuvo así, pero se había quedado dormido, y cuando despertó ya eran como las tres de la tarde, un elfo lo interrumpió.-

-Señor…

-¿Ummmm? –Preguntó Harry sin levantar la vista.-

-¿Desea almorzar?

-No

-Con su permiso… -Dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de allí, Harry había ido en busca de un libro que leer, el escogido, el libro que le había sonsacado a Voldemort, el cual no había tenido tiempo de escudriñarlo como era debido, la primera poción era un camuflaje, poción de sueño eterno, después venían pociones oscuras, se puso de piernas cruzadas y empezó pasaron, una, dos, tres y cuatro horas, ahora el reloj daba las siete de la noche y el timbre sonó, pero el moreno ni se inmuto.-

-Buenas noche señor… Bienvenido –Le dijo otro elfo.- Por favor adelante… Los señores aún no llegan pero no deben tardar ¿Me podría dejar su capa? –Este se la dio.-

-¿Dónde siempre? –Preguntó y el elfo lo guió.- Pero allí en la sala ya había otra persona leyendo despreocupadamente.-

-Joven… -Le dijo el elfo.-

-¿Ahora que sucede? –El hombre le pareció esa voz conocida.-

-Llegó el primer invitado… ¿Lo dejo esperando aquí?

-Yo también estoy en calidad de invitado ¿Por qué no esperas que vengas los dueños? –Dijo levantándose, para mirarlos, cuando lo hizo tuvo que agarrar el libro.-

-¿Harry? –Le preguntó.-

-Esto si que es impresionante…

-Con su permiso…

-No es por ser entrometido pero ¿Tú aquí? Que ¿Te raptaron?

-No Tom… -Dijo de nuevo tomando asiento.-

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué no sabes que yo soy la pareja oficial de Draco? Y Lucius me dijo que quería que pasara mis vacaciones con ellos…

-¿Y tú "querido" director te dejó? –Le preguntó incrédulo.-

-No… yo soy una ilusión que se hace pasar por Harry Potter… -Le respondió irónicamente, por fin había conseguido a alguien con quien desquitarse o desahogarse.-

-Entonces eres una muy buena ilusión… -Harry lo miró con mala cara.-

-¿Qué te pasa? estás ácido hoy…

-No lo sé, creo que cada día que pasa me siento más ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿Perdido? –Le preguntó su reciente acompañante.-

-¿Será? –Concluyó Harry y en esos momentos apareció por la chimenea la familia Malfoy junto con otras tres personas, cuando llegaron al comedor todos se sorprendieron, su señor ya estaba allí y hablando con un chiquillo que lo trataba de tú y que se llamaba Harry Potter.- Yo creo que ya te entretuve lo suficiente…

-Un placer hablar contigo Harry –Dijo Tom con ironía, y Harry lo miró con cara de "Serás estúpido".-

-Sí, igual… -Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la sala.-

-Lucius –Le habló el lord.-

-¿Si My Lord? –Le preguntó.-

-¿Qué hace Potter aquí?

-"¿Ahora soy Potter?" –Le dijo Harry desde su cabeza.-

-"Es malo entrometerse ¿lo sabías?" –Draco le dijo a su madre que se retiraba y esta asintió, no sabía donde podía estar Harry así que empezó por buscarlo en su cuarto, y allí estaba recostado de la baranda del balcón mirando a nada en especial.-

-"Si, mira quien habla…"

-¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó subiéndose a la baranda.-

-Pienso…

-Oye Harry yo no…

-Tranquilízate… yo sé que tú no sabías… además para pasar el rato y hablar de nada sirve para eso… -Dijo mirándolo.- No empieces con tus celos…

-No estoy empezando Harry, es solamente que esto se me hace tan extraño…

-¿Qué es lo que se te hace extraño? ¿Que de repente te des cuenta que me llevo espectacularmente con toda tu familia y allegados?

-No… Que me estés ocultando que algo te molesta, vamos te conozco… aunque monocromatices tú cara tus ojos te delatan…

-¿Y que demonios me puede estar molestando? –Le dijo un poco alterado.-

-¿Qué hayas utilizado el "Demonios"?

-Draco deja de jugar con mí subconsciente ¿Quieres?

-Dime lo que te molesta y dejaré de jugar con tú subconsciente…

-No me molesta nada Draco, simplemente, hay ya no sé… -Draco lo abrazó y hizo que recostara su cabeza en su hombro.-

-¿Te sientes reprimido? Llora, no creo que mueras por simplemente llorar…

-¿Qué cambiaría con eso?

-¿Desahogarte? Darle un respiro a tú alma…

-Pero después no podré acompañarte en la fiesta, por que mis ojos estarán rojos eh hinchados…

-Mientras tú te sientas bien ¿Qué importa lo que piensen lo demás? Harry tú eres mi prioridad en estos momentos, si has sentido que te he olvidado, permíteme disculparme por mí comportamiento… Pero te quiero hacer saber eres lo más importante para mí en esta vida…

-Lo sé –dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.-

-¿Mejor? –Le preguntó. Harry asintió.- Ahora… ¿Querrías ir a bailar conmigo?

-Si me dejas arreglarme como es debido, será todo un placer… -Se soltó y se dirigió al baño, cuando salió de él el rubio también ya estaba listo, Harry tenía una túnica azul marino, sencilla, su cabello estaba "arreglado" por la gelatina, se tomaron de la mano y bajaron, todos los invitados ya estaban allí, charlando, bebiendo o los que tenían pareja, bailando, estaba sonando un fino vals, al compás del violín.

Cuando entraron al salón que había sido acomodado para esa noche, pocas personas fueron las que se preocuparon en voltear, total estaban ocupados en otras cosas más importantes que ver a dos "niñatos" entrar. Se pusieron al lado, de los padres del rubio que estaban hablando con Tom.

-Si esto me lo hubiesen contado ayer, la verdad… me hubiera reído… -Aclaró Voldemort, al ver que de verdad Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter estaban juntos y no sólo como amigos si no, como parejas oficiales.-

-La verdad que fue un poco difícil aceptarlo, después llevarlo… -Apuntó Draco.-

-Y luego, decirlo… -Dijo Harry a modo de juego.-

-Sí, me imagino que esa fue la parte más difícil, por que lo primero es interno… -Siguió Tom.-

-Draco cielo ¿Me acompañarías a buscar una cosa arriba por favor?

-Sí seguro Vamos… -Respondió saliendo del cuarto cerrando la guardia su madre.-

-¿Qué tan horrible puede terminar esto? –Preguntó Harry, mirando a los dos acompañantes que quedaban.-

-¿Por qué no los preguntas a nosotros? –Le devolvió Tom.-

-¿Son las únicas personas a la mano a las que le puedo preguntar? –Siguió el moreno.-

-Buena observación –Anotó Lucius.-

…**TBC…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Aquí solo están los Reviews del capítulo quince, espero que les haya gustado por que la verdad a mí no me dejó del todo convencida, pero bueno, "**La venganza de Seamus**", por favor… es mejor dejarlo en No comments, por que fue demasiado imbécil… (Lo admito) con respecto a lo de que "**Lucius aceptó muy fácil a Harry**" Es una larga historia que fue la que dio pie a este fic, y fue una propuesta que le hizo Voldemort a Harry, y el que se encargó de llevarlo ante el Lord, fue Lucius, unas cuantas palabras, cosas en común (No fue un L/H) Así conllevó todo, se podría decir un precuela… otro fic, que no viene al caso (No lo busquen, no fue, ni será publicado) (Como podrán haber observado Narcisa no lo traga) Pero en fin, nos vemos en el otro capítulo (Que... no sé cuando será espero que pronto) Nos vemos! _

**Cerdo Volador: **Lo sé (Mirando a su mussa que está amordazada y amarrada con cadenas a una silla al lado) Bueno, lo de maravilla, se hace lo que se puede, gracias, jeje, XD lo de tiempo record, felicidades! Lo aceptó fácilmente, por acontecimientos que habían pasado antes de eso, mira es algo así como un A.U. por que en el quinto libro Voldemort le hace una protesta a Harry, y el que lo llevó hasta Tom, fue Lucius, me pondría a explicarte más… pero no creo que venga al caso. La carta XD ya era hora un poco de humor. Bye!

**Amidala Granger: **¿Lo del fantasma? La verdad que no lo recuerdo, gracias a ti, si no fuera por ti hubiera dejado el fic, además gracias por tú paciencia e insistencia. Lucius si aceptó a Harry fácil, lee el rew de arriba. Gracias, espero que te siga gustando! Bye!

**serendipity-789: **XD ya la amarré! No sé va a escapar (O eso digo yo, es que son un poco escurridizas.) Con respecto a lo de Lucius lee el primer Rew, gracias por leeer! Bye!

**Diabolik: **Sip, mejor hasta de lo que yo esperaba. thank for read, nos vemos! Bye!

_Atte. Liuny _


	17. ¿Caímos en la realidad del amor?

**Time to Know**

**Sumary:** Que pasaría¿Si Harry por mala suerte del destino rompe un espejo y un sorteo le hace tener a Malfoy todo el año trabajando como equipo¡Slash! HP/DM…

**Parejas:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

**Advertencia:** S-L-A-S-H! Relaciones Hombre/Hombre, No me vengan a reclamar… Aunque a esta altura no sé ni para que lo pongo. Este capítulo y algunos más, los personajes (Léase: Voldemort y la familia Malfoy) pueden ser un poco "**OOC**" **Out of character**

**Disclaimer:** todo de J. K Rowling

**Cap.16¿Caímos en la realidad del amor? **

– _¿Qué tan horrible puede terminar esto? –Preguntó Harry, mirando a los dos acompañantes que quedaban.- _

– _¿Por qué no los preguntas a nosotros? –Le devolvió Tom.- _

– _¿Son las únicas personas a la mano a las que le puedo preguntar? –Siguió el moreno.- _

– _Buena observación –Anotó Lucius.- _

– Lo que se me hace gracioso es que ya no hay guerra que pelear… –Dijo Harry pensativo con una mano en la barbilla.- Y todas las excusas que le voy a tener que meter a Dumbledore, y ¿No te has dado cuenta de que molestas todo?

– ¿Por qué las excusas? –Preguntó Draco llegando repentinamente, el ojiverde estaba tomando algo y por poco no lo escupe.-

–Cielo… "Harry recuerda que eres malo mintiendo…" Ummmm…

– ¿Draco no lo sabe? –Preguntó Lucius extrañado.-

– Emmm, en realidad no ha salido el tema a relucir y no es algo de lo que yo me enaltezca realmente así que no… O la verdad, es que no recuerdo haberle dicho y si lo hice no sería la historia completa.

– Ajá, deja de divagar…

– Yo voy a irme por allá, tengo tiempo que no hablo con los D 'Lefrer, vamos Lucius… Con su permiso… –Dijo Tom, yéndose y llevándose a Lucius consigo.-

– ¿Eso lo hizo alcahueteándote?

– Se podría decir que sí.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– La historia es larga, vamos a hablar en otro sitio –Llegaron a la habitación de Draco, y allí se pusieron cómodo, comenzó a relatar Harry.-

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando iba a buscar el libro?

– Ajá…

– A finales de quinto, recibí una carta que estaba escrita en Parsel y tenía de sello el tatuaje mortífago, obviamente que las dos únicas personas que hablamos ese idioma somos Él y yo…

– ¿Qué decía la carta?

– Estaban intentando cambiarme de bando, después de la carta, hablé con Tom mentalmente y quedamos en que lo discutiríamos personalmente, que pusiera el lugar y la hora, preferiblemente de noche, a la semana una carta igual llegó, que decía: En la entrada de Hogmeade espera a uno de mis mortífagos para llegar hasta a mí…

– ¿Y el punto es?

– Hoy estás medio lento…

– ¡Y! –Dijo exasperándose.-

– El mortífago era tu papá Draco…, te juro que cuando lo vi lo primero que quería era matarlo, pero, el cortó por lo sano, ya que tenía órdenes directas de Tom, de que llegara en una pieza y sin un rasguño… ¿Quieres detalles?

– ¿Tu que crees?

– Draco… –Le dijo suplicante.-

– Empieza que no son ni las doce…

– ¿Qué hicieron hoy en París?

– Papá trabajo, mamá quería un perfume que le hacen allá, y yo, hablando enserio, me hubiera quedado aquí, me la pasé dando vueltas por París… no me eludas sabes que me molesta eso…

– Bueno está bien, cuando llegamos, Lucius y yo ya habíamos hablado bastante y llegado a un _consenso _si se quiere, lo que hablé con Él, fue netamente profesional…, yo me volvía su mano derecha y el me prometía protección a cinco personas, justamente las que yo hubiera deseado proteger…

– Weasley, Granger, Lupin¿Y quienes más?

– En ese momento estaba vivo Sirius, también una niña muggle que me había cuidado, en una instancia que no tienen importancia.

– ¿Eso fue en vacaciones? –Harry asintió.- Extraño…

– ¿Enserio¿No me digas? Y después me termino dando cuenta de que eres el amor de mi vida, surrealista…

– Entonces que, eres la derecha de Voldemort…

– ¿Qué? Ok, Draco, terminé siendo algo así como el hijo… pero, dije que no lo iba ayudar en nada… y simplemente si veía las cosas fuera de control le diría, y para evitar percances, que el no me dijera ningún movimiento. Estamos en tregua, el me deja vivir, y yo le dejo pelear con los que realmente debieron haber peleado siempre.

– Igual ¿Recuerdas los días que estuviste mal…?

– No hemos encontrado una cura para la conexión, al contrario, cada vez yo me vuelvo más Él, y Él se vuelve más yo… Es todo muy complicado, aunque claro cada uno tiene un psique separado, lo único que es parece y esto es simple teoría de las pocas veces que nos hemos visto, que nos cedimos un poco del alma del otro, y ahora como yo estoy definiéndome tengo sus influencias, como el murió por algunos momentos y se puede decir que revivió ahora está afectado también, sé que estás liado.

– Figúrate, lo explicaste bastante bien. ¿Qué vas a estudiar cuando te gradúes de Hogwarts?

– Adivina –Dijo acostándose tímidamente en las piernas de Draco, aún no se había acostumbrado a dar muestras ¿Pasionales? Si se podía llamar así…

– Auroría…

– ¿Qué no¿Te volviste loco¿Yo casando a Tom¿Draco? Tú pareces que no me escucharas en todo lo que te digo.

– Si te oigo¿Inefable?

– No sé que hacen… Aunque me llamó la atención la vez que estuve en el ministerio, la vez de lo de la profecía aunque creo que eso tampoco lo sabes muy bien…

– ¿Diplomático?

– Esa era una de las propuestas, iba a plantear un tratado de paz.

– ¿Ministro de Magia?

– ¿Votar a Fudge? No sería mala idea, yo doy el golpe, pero otra persona que ocupe el puesto… –Dijo Harry a modo de broma, mientras el rubio jugaba con sus suaves e indomables cabellos.-

– ¿Siendo buscador en la selección mundial de Gran Bretaña?

– No Draco, desde que hablé con Tom, el quidditch, éste pasó a ser secundario, además, necesito un trabajo que me dure toda la vida…

– ¡Ya sé! Vas a ser cantante profesional…

– No Draco, voy a ser Medimago… –Mirándolo malamente.-

– De verdad, no sé que decirte… ¿Por qué Medimago?

– Simple razón, las personas que estudian medicina, tienen que atender a las personas por igual y no puede haber discriminación de ningún tipo, por lo tanto, soy el gris entre el blanco y negro, por cierto¿Y tú?

– Tengo que seguir con los negocios familiares…, y seguir en los _estupendos _cargos que desempeña mi padre en el ministerio…

– Creo que nuestros prospectos no son nada divertidos. ¿Encontraremos tiempo para nosotros?

– Tenemos… No podemos decir podremos… –Dijo Draco dándole a Harry un beso en los labios, el moreno se levantó suavemente y asió suavemente la cara de su amante y compañero, y colocó frente con frente.-

– No todos los caprichos que deseamos en esta vida son realizables Draco, y hace mucho tal vez demasiado pronto aprendí esa realidad… yo no quiero que tú caigas tan rápido como yo lo hice… –El príncipe Slytherin lo abrazó con delicadeza y lo acurrucó en su pecho.-

– Pareces tan de cristal que a veces siento que te vas a quebrar en millones de partes, y se me olvida que puedes perforar la tierra…

– Draco, mucha información por hoy… vallamos a dormir…

– Eres muy bueno evadiendo…

– No es un tema agradable lo que hoy estamos debatiendo…

– Tú ganas… –Dijo yéndose a cambiar, Harry también siguió al rubio, hoy tenía un short de poliéster y una camiseta, era la primera vez que su pareja lo iba a ver, como dormía realmente dormía o se desenvolvía, era totalmente distinto al Golden boy que todos conocían, estaba comiendo, la ración de chocolate correspondiente, porque no quería tener una baja de azúcar en casa ajena, Draco que se alarmaría y Lucius no sabía que haría, y Tom, se echaría a reír…, además, cambiando de tema radicalmente, aún estaba en su cabeza lo de Seamus, okay, si parecía que estuviera poseído, pero, si Tom, le había dado la tregua, que ¿Había otro Dark lord nuevo que se había empeñado en su contra? Harry movió la cabeza negativamente. El otro joven estaba saliendo del baño cuando lo encontró sentado en forma india mostrando toda la simpleza del mundo, con la cabeza recostada en la mano, y la mirada un tanto perdida.- ¿Harry? –Dijo un tanto seco.-

– Hola amor… ¿Qué sucede? –Saliendo del trance en el que había caído.-

– Nada.

– ¿Cómo que nada?

– Nada Potter –Dijo colocando la toalla pulcramente donde iba, el ojigris tenía una camisa manga larga de seda negra y un pantalón del mismo tono y tela.-

– ¿Vas a dormir con eso? –Harry.-

– ¿Cómo quieres que duerma desnudo?

– Ummmm… tentativo… ¿No tienes calor?

– No.

– ¿Quieres chocolate?

– Nadie come chocolate a las dos de la mañana, es lo peor que puedes hacer.

– Me ayuda a dormir, además, a esta hora fue el único momento en que mi conciencia que tiene la voz de Hermione, estaba sopesando mis actos…

– No te puede ayudar a dormir el chocolate… –Dijo arrugando cara.- Estabas pensando en otra cosa… –El moreno alzó una ceja.-

– ¿Draco? –Estaba empezando a creer que su novio de verdad era un Veela, sus celos enfermizos, a veces superaban todo los límites establecidos.-

– ¿Estabas pensando en Finnigan? –El ojiverde, lo miró extrañado, en realidad si estaba pensando en Él¿Era tan obvio¿O algo por el estilo?-

– Emmm, Sí, algo por el estilo ¿Por qué¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó levantándose y acercándose, pero, el rubio inconscientemente se apartó.- Eres el colmo de los colmos Malfoy…, me voy a dormir al mueble… –Dijo molesto, una cosa era que se preocupara, otra cosa, que le tuviera que decir también en que tenía que pensar.-

– ¿Qué vas para donde?

– A dormir en el mueble, y no me sigas, está bien, te acepto todo, pero ¿Tampoco puedo pensar libremente? Te excedes…

– Potter ¡No salgas de este cuarto!

– Claro Malfoy¡Oblígame! –Draco se le acercó pero una barrera negra rodeó al moreno desplazándolo.- Cuando te calmes, y dejes de pensar idioteces, entonces hablaremos, si estaba pensando en Seamus, fue porque, estaba actuando fuera de su carácter, y eso no es bueno, pero, contigo no se puede razonar¡Cabezota!

– ¡Claro¡Anda con Finnigan a ver si sales virgen de allí! –Harry le fulminó con la mirada y salió de allí, dando un portazo, dejando al rubio rojo de la rabia, que se mezclaba con los celos creando una mezcla catastrófica, el Gryffindor llegó a la sala, y esta brillaba levemente al causa del fuego que se iba consumiendo lentamente, pero, una sombra más estaba allí, levantada en la ventana mirando la noche, unas obres rojas voltearon, y en su cara se formó un rictus de ironía.-

– ¿Problemas con tu novio?

– Cállate Voldemort…

– Escuché todo por medio de la conexión, en realidad, por ello estoy aquí, tus gritos internos no me dejaban dormir… por cierto, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo de Finnigan, ese ni siquiera es un mortífago, aparte es Mudblood.

– Ya, ya, Draco es un poco posesivo… pero, es que me saca de quicio…

– Tanto, como para sacar una esfera negra de, o haces lo que te digo o sufres las consecuencias, deberías controlarte o lo vas a terminar matando, al igual que los que están a tu alrededor ¿No es mejor ponerles los puntos claros? Si te vas a casar con él lo mínimo que puedes hacer, es, hablarle sinceramente…

– Mira quien habla de impulsividad…

– A lo mejor tienes razón, pero ningún mortífago, es ni va a ser mi futuro esposo ¿No te parece? _Pequeño. _

– No, no me parece, y deja de importunar, se supone que me vine para acá, específicamente por caprichos de Lucius, y ahora, tengo un celoso encima¿Por qué parece tener un innato don, en la Legeremens?

– No, no, no… –Dijo el lord, con un dedo, este llegó a la nariz de Harry el cual lo apartó molesto.- Tus expresiones te delatan, tus ojos, aunque cuando los enfrías dan miedo, son una fosa la cual dejas ver todo lo que piensas.- Vamos, sabes que el mocoso te hizo bastante daño, y tus sentimientos son tan malditamente Gryffindor, que aún tienes la mal decencia en preocuparte por él… eso se llama malversación, el tiene que sentir celos, obviamente, además, déjame decirte algo –Se le acercó al oído.- Los Malfoy's suelen bastante posesivos… –El menor lo apartó temiendo que Draco llegara y empeoraran las cosas.-

– Sí –Dijo mordazmente.- ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?

– Antes de que Lucius se casara con Narcisa; estuvimos juntos, era increíble lo receloso que podía ser, aunque por mi posición se tragaba las cosas, aunque después los hechos los delataban…

– ¡No te voy a hacer caso!

– Si sigues así, lo vas a perder… y se te salta a la cara, que Él amor que siente por el menor de los Malfoy, es algo meloso, y lo tengo que admitir verdadero, si te deja, vas a quedar en la peor depresión que he visto…

– ¿Por qué demonios dices semejantes estupideces? –El lord le agarró el brazo y allí estaba la pulsera.-

– ¿Qué crees que es esto? –El moreno se apartó del Lord, tenía ganas de huir de allí.- Me quito la cabeza a que la otra la tiene Draco, allí tienes todas las respuesta, esto te da un sexto sentido, es decir, él puede saber que algo te preocupa y lo demás es sacado por contexto, esto está hecho con sangre Veela que se compacta con nervios de dragón y por ello tiene estos colores metalizados… –Harry tenía la pulsera agarrada con una mano y un pies atrás y el otro delante, como para irse de allí, su cara había un rictus indescifrable.- Esos celos, son preocupación¿Sabes lo que se debe sentir que tu pareja siempre está bajo un maniático sexual que quiere quitarte toda integridad física?

– ¡Peor¡Soy yo! El que soy atacado… Necesito despejar mi mente…

– Te acabo de esclarecer, que tú, quieras eludir la realidad, allá tú, yo me voy a dormir, después que no me digan que no te lo advertí…

– Gracias por ser tan comprensivo y agradable –Susurró mosqueado, Tom se fue a su cuarto con paso lento y ese caminar un tanto sensual que tenía, mientras que Harry se sentó un poco frustrado en el mueble sobándose el brazo izquierdo distraídamente. Las cuatro de la mañana dieron en el reloj, el moreno tenía unas ojeras horribles, había estado pensando demasiado, al final decidió levantarse y como una sombra se deslizó por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de Draco, abrió la puerta con un conjuro silencioso, y luego, después de dudar una media hora más, se acostó al lado de su pareja el cual dormía como roca, cerró los ojos, pero algo en su interior se removía haciéndole sentir culpable, miró al ojiverde, lo iba a abrazar pero al final decidió no hacerlo, con un sueño intranquilo se quedó dormido; sin atreverse a buscar el calor del rubio.-

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba en silencio, los elfos trabajaban con la mayor cautela posible, el despertador interno de Draco sonó como rara vez en vacaciones, y se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba a su lado…, los recuerdos asaltaron su cabeza, y arrugó el ceño, sentía unas ganas de levantarlo y empezar a pelear, pero, al ver la cara del moreno, se levantó, y no le dijo nada, aunque aún se sentía herido está bien él si podía pensar lo que se le diera la gana, pero ¿Por qué en Finnigan? Maldita sea, como si el mequetrefe no le hubiera hecho suficiente daño…

Estaba en el baño, cepillando sus dientes como hacía todas las mañanas cada vez que se terminaba de dar su largo baño matutino, aún su cabeza le decía que lo tumbara de la cama y le pidiera una explicación, pero su corazón se lo impedía, cerró el chorro e iba a empezar a cepillar su cabello cuando oyó unos sollozos provenientes del cuarto, eran horribles lamentos encerrados en un sofocante llanto. Abrió lentamente la puerta, y se encontró con Harry sentado encima de sus rodillas, con ahora las lágrimas solamente bajando silenciosamente, viendo hacía la cama, las lágrimas caían inexorables, le dio lástima y se acercó, y lo que vio lo dejó anonadado lo que el moreno veía en la cama era un remolino plateado de lágrimas, y sus ojos habían quedado sin pupilas, lo único que hacían sus ojos eran llorar.

– Harry, Harry, despierta… –Dijo moviéndolo, pero este nada que reaccionaba.- ¡Harry! "¡Demonios¿Por qué no me oye?" ¡Potter no me hace gracia! –Pero, nada aún, la verdad es que ya le estaba empezando a preocupar de sobremanera, así que salió a buscar ayudar y el lord el cual estaba yendo al comedor, fue detenido por un preocupado Draco.-

– ¿Sucede algo Malfoy? –Le preguntó con su tono frío y ese que el único que recientemente no escuchaba era Harry.-

– Emmm, si se… señor… –Ahora se sentía cohibido por haberlo agarrado y detenido de ese modo.-

– ¿Y que fue lo que sucedió Malfoy? –Dijo en un suspiro de molestia.-

– Es Harry…

– ¿Qué le sucedió? –Dijo y su tono de voz varió un poco.- ¿Qué ese niño no se puede dejar de meter en problemas¿Qué no le bastó con lo de Finnigan? –Dijo en voz baja, mientras entraba al cuarto y Harry estaba rodeado de un aura negra o eso era lo que veía Tom, aunque no estaba seguro de que el rubio lo pudiera ver, se acercó aún estaba aún el remolino estaba dando vueltas, estaba tratando de predecir su destino y no vio nada agradable.- Harry… es hora de volver a la realidad –Le dijo delineando la cicatriz.-

– ¿Tom? –Dijo levantando la vista del remolino, pero, aún no fijaba en ningún lado y el globo no tenía pupila.-

– Sabes que no puedes predecir tú propio futuro, sin meterte en problemas¡Despierta de una buena vez! –El moreno movió la cabeza negativamente y luego de parpadear varías veces, medio regresó a la realidad.-

– ¿Qué sucedió? –Dijo mirando el remolino, pasó una mano por el y desapareció.-

– Eso me pregunto ¿Por qué llorabas?

– No lo sé…, no lo recuerdo… cada vez que eso me paso no es nada agradable lo que veo, solamente me queda la sensación que es malo, pero no puedo saber que es…

– ¿La profecía?

– Lo dudo…

– En fin, yo me voy a desayunar, si te sigues sintiendo mal, ya sabes, de donde viene la raíz de todos tus problemas…

– No empieces…

– Es mejor aclarar las cosas… –Dijo saliendo del cuarto, y el rubio lo miró acusador, pero, estaba cargada mucho dolor en esa mirada.-

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Draco con voz dolida.-

– Perdón…

– ¿Qué?

– Que me perdones, ayer me excedí un poco, pero, es que la verdad estoy un poco neurótico últimamente…, y si estaba pensando en Seamus, fue por que, da cabida a una posibilidad de que alguien le quiera hacer la competencia a Tom, ya que, este no tuvo nada que ver… Y estoy preocupado… porque encuentro la paz en uno, y me sale otro, no es justo –Le explicó todo sumiso y sin mirarlo a la cara, cierto, el tenía toda la culpa, pero también el destino era demasiado caprichoso.-

– Yo debí haberte dejado hablar, pero, es que la verdad que después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar…, me dio coraje que pensaras en ese mal nacido…

– Supongo que estas peleas van a ser inevitables, y la verdad que no siempre va a estar alguien que nos aconseje…

– ¿Me puedo acercar? –Dijo medio cohibido también, lo había asustado un poco la barrera que salió de Harry, rechazándole.-

– Lamento eso también, son mis protecciones que salen… –El moreno abrió los brazos y Draco lo abrazó fuertemente, como temiendo que se evaporara.- Dudo que algún día me pueda despegar de ti, se que algunas veces soy un poco, fuera de mí, pero de verdad te amo… –Draco, escondió su cara en el pecho de Harry, mientras por su cabeza pasaba un solo pensamiento. Si, era una maldita y necesaria droga que lo mataba rápidamente si no lo tenía para él, abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, era una manía que se había vuelto necesidad con el paso de los días.- Yo también pienso que me estoy volviendo adicto a ti…

– ¿Cómo sabes…?

– Ayer me enteré de algunas cosas, que no son necesarias, pero, las sé, es mejor vivir con la magia mientras se pueda…

– Si tú lo dices, no quiero empezar otra pelea…

– Vamos a desayunar…, a mí ya se me fue el sueño…

– ¡No!

– Vale, si prefiere quedarnos aquí…

– Mañana cumplimos seis meses…

– Mañana verás mí regalo.

– Estoy impaciente.

– Lo sé… –Draco besó a Harry dulcemente para después acostarse y empezar a hablar de trivialidades como cuando se declararon en la cámara de los secretos mientras se cocinaba una extraña poción llamada, _Intereo Iuvenesco_…-

**TBC…**


End file.
